The Darkness Inside
by redsandman99
Summary: The mere existence of their relationship is wrong but something inside Dean can't make him break away.
1. Chapter 1

Dean limped through the hallway, sweat dripping down his body and his United States title dangling in his hand. He had just got done defending the gold against Kofi Kingston. House shows were about the only place he really defended the belt anymore. Seth and Roman had stayed in the back as he took care of business but neither one of them were waiting for him when he came back through the curtain. They had their own match to prepare for sure but he still couldn't help but feel a little miffed. He was always out at ringside with them anymore but they couldn't even be bothered to watch his match from the curtain and run in with an assist if needed. He blamed Roman. Fucking Roman stealing the spotlight, stealing the leadership that wasn't officially supposed to be there but Dean considered to be his anyway and he was fucking stealing Seth too. He had been fucking Seth since their FCW days yet more and more often Seth was in Roman's bed as opposed to Dean's. Hell there was a time that the three of them shared one bed but now Dean was left alone at night to get himself in trouble. And trouble was what he was ever so good at getting himself into. It always had been but lately he had gotten himself into something even he felt like an idiot for. He wasn't one that did shame much but the shame of this kept him completely mum on how he spent his nights now. Well that and the fact Seth and Roman would fucking kill him if they knew. They would string him up by his own guts and leave him there to dry if they knew what was going on right under their noses.

As opposed to going back to his locker room he slipped down to the boiler room. He needed to be alone for awhile. He wasn't ready to go to the locker room and have another fight with Roman. He wasn't ready to deal with Seth pleading with him to play nice. He certainly wasn't ready to be seen alone by everyone else and showing off the fact that there really was trouble in the group. Sure it already was pretty obvious but they were at least trying to save face. Maybe they were failing miserably but the effort was what counted. Or at least, that was what he was trying to tell himself anyway. Effort wasn't going to mean shit in the long run if they didn't work stuff out but that was hard to accept and needed to just go ignored right now.

The boiler room only had a single light bulb that barely lit anything as he flipped the switch. Not that it really mattered. He let his belt drop down to the floor and leaned back against the wall. The room felt even hotter than it was since he just got done wrestling. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged on it. He thought about just ditching it completely but he felt too lazy to even do that. Instead he just tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to pretend he was in a hot tub. A nice hot tub that would soothe his aching muscles. His match with Kofi hadn't been the roughest thing he had ever gone through but years of abuse just wore him down sometimes. He didn't think the hotel's pool area would be open by the time they were done tonight so he would have to hope this would somehow actually help and he could take care of the rest of the aches and pains with some Tylenol and a night full of actual sleep.

"There you are darlin. I-"

"Jesus fuck!" Dean's eyes snapped open and he jumped nearly a foot in the air. Stepping out from the darkest part of the room was Bray fucking Wyatt, self-satisfied smirk planted firmly on his face. "You fucking asshole." Dean could have just throttled him right then and there. He really could have. He hated being snuck up on yet Bray did it every single fucking time. "What the fuck are you doing down here?"

"A little birdy told me you'd come." Bray walked forward lazily. His smirk turned into an actual smile as he watched Dean look around for Harper and Rowan. "I don't know why you still think I bring them every time we meet like this. You don't insult me by bringing yours so why should I bring mine?"

Dean didn't give him an answer. He just kept looking, knowing full well that Bray was actually telling the truth. The man wasn't a liar. Deluded yes but not an intentional liar. "What kind of little birdy tells you to hang out in fucking boiler rooms?" He folded his arms over his chest and pretended that his heart was beating at a more normal rate. "Don't you ever stop and think that's a little fucking weird man?"

"It led me to you sunshine so why should I question the whispers?"

"Don't-" Dean shook his head and scowled "call me that."

"What?" Bray was playing with him. Dark eyes were absolutely dancing in delight. "Sunshine?" He chuckled. "You liked it when he called you that."

Dean continued to scowl. He wasn't going to take the bait. He wasn't going to talk about Regal. He wasn't playing the game. Bray seemed to live to do this. Seek him out, get in his head...and then get into him. It was a song and dance they had been playing for weeks. Dean didn't know why it had started. He didn't know why he had let it continue. He had tried to break it off after the Wyatts had cost him, Seth and Roman their chance at the title at Elimination Chamber but Bray wouldn't leave him alone. No matter what he did or said Bray kept chasing him and for some reason he didn't think he could ever explain to himself, he couldn't stick with his answer of no. He had always known he was a sick guy but with this he felt like he had somehow gone to a whole new level.

"What? You have nothing to say tonight?" Bray stretched out his arms and honestly looked surprise. "I usually can't get you silent quick enough."

"That's rich coming from you," Dean snapped. He stepped up to the bearded man and just to try to fuck with him he knocked the stupid straw hat right off his head. He wanted Bray to get mad, wanted to get under his skin but Bray only looked amused. That only served to make Dean angrier. "You fucking go on and on and on preaching some psycho babble bullshit and you tell me I talk too much?"

"I only preach the truth darlin." Bray leaned in real close, putting his face so close to Dean's that their lips were nearly touching. "Just because you don't like to listen doesn't mean my lessons aren't worth learning." He put his hand up and tried to run his fingers over Dean's lips but Dean swatted his hand away.

"Don't do that fucking shit." Dean forced himself to take a step back. He normally was never the one to back away but if Bray started touching him then he would be finished. The fight would leave him and he would give in. He couldn't let himself do that. Not again.

Bray lowered his hand and tilted his head to the side. "You try to call me a liar yet you act like you don't want me to touch you."

"I don't."

Bray just laughed. He fucking laughed and Dean almost socked him right in his stupid mouth.

"I'm not fucking joking!" Dean hissed. He didn't know why he just didn't hit the son of a bitch. It was being asked for. He certainly wanted to right now. Yet for whatever reason his arm wouldn't carry through with the strike that his brain was begging for. "You-" he pointed a finger against Bray's chest and puffed himself up as much as he could. Dean had an inch on him in height but Bray was a lot fucking bigger than he was. "You fucking need to leave me the fuck alone. No more of this stalking bullshit. No more trying to get into my god damn pants-"

"I wasn't aware that required trying."

"Fuck you." Dean shoved Bray back as hard as he could and started storming away. He wasn't terribly far from the door he could get out. As long as Harper and Rowan weren't blocking the other side of the door he could get the fuck out of there and get back to his locker room.

"You think you can just keep running to your false idols?" Bray's voice made Dean stop. It shouldn't have but it did. He looked back to see that Bray had picked up his title and was glaring at him. He was glaring at him and Dean swore in that moment Bray's eyes were pure black. "They won't be there. They lie to you, promising you the light. They say they shine down the beacon of justice, they say they want to absorb you in their light and call it love but they LIE!" Bray hurled the title and Dean jumped back, expecting it to come towards his face. It went upwards instead and hit the light above them at full force. The light bulb fell from the fixture and shattered against the floor. They were plunged into total darkness but Bray was hardly affected by it at all. He closed the distance between them and Dean found himself being shoved unceremoniously against the wall. The hard slam, Bray's body pressing against his, his face being cupped with the leather glove clad hand, Bray's hot breath blowing against his lips-all of this went straight to Dean's cock. His eyes were starting to adjust to the dark and in that moment he would have sworn on his life that Bray's eyes were fucking glowing. They were fucking glowing with fire yet still black as the room they were in at the same time. It sounded absolutely insane but he lacked any other way to explain it.

"You don't belong in the light." Bray's voice was barely audible but Dean still heard every word clear as day. "You're too twisted for the light. You belong down here in the shadows with me."

Dean made no attempt to deny those words. He could barely breathe let alone think. Rationally speaking he knew he shouldn't be listening. Bray didn't want him to break their little affair off. He pulled people in with his pretty words and used them to keep them in place. This wasn't any different. Yet Dean fucking believed these words. They weren't fucking untrue. He had lived his whole life in a dark place. It was what he was used to. Seth and Roman didn't understand. Bray did. Dean knew he did and a part of him knew that's why he kept letting him in. He craved someone who got it even if it meant getting into something that was way over his head.

If Dean were to reflect later on he wouldn't have been able to say who initiated the kiss. Bray would be the easy one to blame but it could have easily been him instead. It didn't really matter in the long run. What mattered was their mouths being fused together, tongues clashing and hands ripping and tearing at clothes that were a cruel barrier for the skin on skin contact they craved. Dean tried to shove Bray back, to pin him against the wall and be the one in control. Bray didn't budge an inch. A low growl rose from the back of Dean's throat. He pushed again, this time using his whole body weight. For a single moment he thought it worked. Bray started to fall but before Dean could capitalize he was being yanked down as well. Bray twisted himself mid-fall so all of his weight landed on Dean's hips and stomach. Dean opened his mouth and a choked yelp of pain escaped him. If he had the breath he would have cursed Bray eight ways to Sunday.

Bray's teeth found Dean's lower lip and he bit down so hard he drew blood. The pain sent a jolt through Dean's whole body. Large hands tugged away on his pants and he lifted his hips so they could be discarded. It only briefly occurred to him that the door wasn't locked and anyone could come waltzing in at any time. Bray's hand around his cock drove that worry far from his mind. "Fuck me," he groaned. He thrusted his hips upwards, his own fist grabbing dark brown locks and pulling hard. The hand that wasn't holding Bray's head tugged on his pants in return. He smashed his mouth against the larger man's, using his tongue to push his own blood into his mouth. Teeth found his lip again and bit down harder than before. Bit down so hard Dean thought his entire lips was going to get ripped right off his face.

A bottle of lube emerged from Bray's pocket and three fingers slipped inside Dean as he was distracted by the biting. What emerged from his mouth was a cross between a hiss and a moan. His own teeth started biting down in return, desperate not to be the only one who was bleeding. His head was fucking spinning from all the sensations assaulting his body. Bray's hand was still wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with his fingers.

"Do you still want to run off little lamb?" Bray's soothing southern drawl only halfway snapped Dean out of the haze he was in.

"What?" Dean shook his head. Bray's hand and fingers weren't moving anymore. "What the fuck-"

"You're more than welcome to leave." Blood red lips spread into a smile. "I mean if you still want to chase that light who am I to stop you?"

Dean stared at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He arched his hips up, impatient to be touched more. If he had something sharp he would just stab Bray right in his stupid face.

"Tell me what you want little lamb." It was a power play move now. Bray slipped his fingers out of Dean and gave him that so very unsettling smile. "Tell me what your black little heart desires."

"I want you to shut the fuck up and fuck me." Dean had to say it. He was too hard not to.

"What else?" Bray teased Dean's cock with a single stroke. "That's not all I want to hear come on now."

Dean scowled and tried not to say it. He didn't want to say it he wasn't fucking gonna say it. He wanted to pretend he still had some dignity. Yet with another stroke of his cock the words were tumbling out of his mouth so fast they made Bray laugh. "Please!" he gasped. Dignity was going right out the window.

"Where do you belong darlin?" Bray's eyes locked on to Dean's, his hand continuing to tease him slowly. "Say it."

"Here." Fuck it. Fuck dignity. Nobody was there beyond them and if Bray ever said shit he'd call him a liar and kill him when his goons weren't up his ass.  
Bray looked absolutely thrilled at the admission. His lips captured Dean's again and with a swift motion he thrusted himself inside of Dean, swallowing the moans that escaped the other man's lips. Dean tried to move his hand down to stroke himself but Bray slapped it away. Dean let out a low growl and tried again. Bray grabbed his wrists and with only a brief struggle Bray got them pinned down above Dean's head. Dean tried to jerk his head up, looking to smash in Bray's nose. Bray jerked his head out of the way just in time, burying his face in Dean's neck and biting the sensitive flesh hard enough to leave a bruise he would have to explain away later. Dean sucked in a harsh breath. Every single thing he tried to do to the other man failed. He couldn't land a blow, he couldn't tell him to go fuck off without ending up on his back like some two bit whore...he had no idea what was wrong with him. He had lost all control. Bray was in his head. In his head and under his skin. Like a disease. Perhaps it was karma. Being the one that got under people's skin was something he had thrived on for years. Sami, Seth, Regal, Roman to an extent-perhaps having his control taken away here was showing him how he made all of them feel. That or he had just lost what was left of his fucking mind. He had never been a picture of mental stability; perhaps something deep down had just really snapped and that was why he kept letting this happen.

Darkly sweet words were being whispered into his ear but Dean was hardly listening. He tilted his head back, his eyes closed tight as his body rocked with their movements. His mouth hung open and tried to say something but all that came out was gibberish. He didn't realize Bray had let go of his wrists until the strong hand was once again wrapped around his dick, stroking hard and fast to be in time with his thrusts. Dean's entire body jerked, actually spasming along with his orgasm. His teeth found Bray's shoulder though it didn't quiet him very much. He felt Bray's release spill into him and for a few moments they just laid there, limbs tangled together and bodily fluids lingering together in a lovely yet disgusting mess.

Bray kissed Dean's forehead before moving off of him. Despite the temperature of the room itself Dean immediately felt cold at the loss of the larger body on him. He watched as Bray fixed his clothes and retrieved his hat. "You can run along now little lamb." The words weren't meant in the very least. Dean could tell that much. It was a courtesy send off. He had yet to decide to kidnap Dean and keep him locked down in his swamp compound though that couldn't ever be put past him. Tonight just wasn't that night.

Dean slowly got up to his feet. He pulled his pants back on and went to grab his shirt. The sleeveless black material was completely ripped in half. He turned to Bray to snap at him but his voice failed him as their eyes met again. Bray's gaze was completely blank. Dark eyes held neither their usual charm or malice. He was just watching Dean. Just waiting to see what he would do. After a long moment Dean let his ruined shirt slip from his fingers and he walked over to Bray. Very gingerly he sat down next to him and let himself relax back against the wall. "Don't fucking gloat or I walk," he threatened.

Bray smiled and put an arm around him. "Wouldn't dream of it darlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooo this was supposed to be just a oneshot but then I got a little more inspiration...gonna see how this turns out as a fic. Hopefully you guys like it.**

..

"Someone smells like they just got laid."

Despite his plans to sleep Dean opened his eyes to look at Seth. He was sitting in the backseat of the car as Roman drove and before he had closed his eyes he had been alone. Seth had been playing assistant driver up front with Roman yet now he had climbed back there, totally invading Dean's personal space. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sex. You had it. I smell it on you."

"I thought you said you could tell because he was glowing." It was hard to tell if Roman was amused or exasperated. Most likely the first since it wasn't like Seth was bothering him.

"That too." An annoying little smirk crossed Seth's face. He nudged Dean's arm impatiently. "So who was it? Did you bring another rat backstage or something? Hunter's told you to stop that shit he'll have your head if he finds out."

"Hunter won't fucking do shit," Dean muttered. He shifted around in his seat. He didn't want to talk about this. Seth of course had to know something was up. Fucking bastard. He couldn't ever leave well enough alone. Not ever.

"So who was it though?" Seth nudged Dean's arm again. "Come on we agreed on full disclosure dude."

"When did I ever agree to that?"

"Well when we started fucking-"

"Well we haven't been fucking lately so where my dick has been is none of your god damn business."

"Don't be a fucking nasty ass." Roman looked back at him through the rearview mirror and glared at him. "He's just asking a question."

"And I don't want to answer it." Dean glared right back at Roman. He wasn't in the mood to take his shit. He already had taken Bray's he didn't need it from these two as well. "It's not my fault he don't know how to drop shit."

Seth's smirk disappeared only for a moment. When it returned it was bigger than it had been before. "Oh my god."

"What?" Dean and Roman both said at the same time. Roman even cranked his head back so he could look at the younger man.

"You fucked someone on the roster!" Seth clapped his hands as the color drained from Dean's face. "THAT'S why you don't want to talk about it! You're fucking someone we know!"

"What?" Dean did his best to just laugh off the accusation. "That's fucking crazy man."

Seth wasn't buying it. "You totally did though!" He was practically bouncing out of his seat he was so thrilled to have caught on. "I know you." He tapped his finger against his own head. "I know you dude. You did that shit and now you're ashamed." He tilted his head to the right and his smugness turned to confusion. "Who the hell could you have fucked that you're ashamed of? I thought you didn't have any shame." He looked towards Roman. "Did he suddenly spout shame when I wasn't looking?"

"He let us see him leaving with that one-legged stripper that one time so..."

"You know what guys? I don't need you to judge me and my choices." Dean folded his arms over his chest. "I fuck whoever the hell I want and I don't have to tell either of you shit. Alright?"

"Bu-"

"Seth just drop it," Roman ordered.

"But come on!"

"Look, I'm not driving all night just to listen to you two argue. Drop the god damn subject."

Seth looked pissed but complied. Dean didn't actually thank Roman though he was grateful. He turned his head toward the window and just stared out it. He had to get through Raw tomorrow and Smackdown before getting to go home for a couple of days. Back to Las Vegas where he could get away from the road, get away from nosy Seth and stupid Roman, get away from Bray...fucking Bray. Just thinking of him made Dean twitch. Even in the safety of the car it was like he could feel him. Like he was right there, staring into his soul. He hated it. He hated him. He hated him so much he couldn't stand it. He hated the way he talked, the way he dressed, his stupid grin, his accent, the way he moved, the way he fucking stalked him-most of all though Dean hated himself for how he got around the bastard. This wasn't his normal hate. The hate that would rain down destruction on that person. The hate that would drive him to eradicate them and break them and take everything from them. No, this was something else. Deep, deep, _deep_ down inside Dean knew his claims of hatred on Bray were more for himself. He hated that he became putty in the crazy bastard's hands. He hated the way his body reacted to his touch, how it had started craving his touch when they weren't together. Hell his dick was starting to get hard just thinking about him.

No. Fuck that. Dean shook it off and pulled his legs up on to the seat. He wasn't thinking like this anymore. He hated Bray. That was all there was to it. He hated Bray and the next time he saw him he was going to smash in his stupid face and laugh as he bled. He closed his eyes and willed himself to imagine just that. He imagined himself back in the boiler room, standing before Bray with a lead pipe in his hands. Bray's arms were stretched out, daring him to do something. Dean imagined himself raising the pipe and he wanted to strike, he needed to strike...but nothing happened. He just picture those eyes staring at him and his arms went weak. He dropped the pipe, the metal clanging against the hard floor. Shit. Dean rubbed his eyes and silently cursed himself. This was out of hand. He couldn't even hurt Bray in his own damn fantasies. He needed help. He needed some serious, grade A industrial strength help.

"Can I at least know if it's a guy or a girl?" Seth's question brought Dean back to reality. The two toned hair man was leaning over, studying Dean in a way that was going to get him hit if he didn't stop it. What made it all the more baffling was that he knew very well there was a point he shouldn't push Dean past. It wasn't like they just met or anything. Yet there he was, just pushing and pushing away.

Dean just ignored him this time. If he even gave a gender he knew Seth's nosy ass would start asking questions backstage. As far as Dean knew nobody had seen him or Bray together so it wasn't like any of them could spill the beans. But he still didn't want Seth to start making a list and eliminating possibilities. He didn't want him doing anything that would lead him to realization that he was seeing Bray.

"Oh come on!" Seth slapped Dean on the leg. "You know I'm gonna figure it out anyway. Why don't you just save the time and just tell me?"

Dean just slid down in his seat, not sure if he wanted to kill Seth more than he just wanted to die right on the spot.

"Fine. You know what? Challenge accepted."

Dean only groaned. He was going to kill Seth and then probably himself before Roman could do it. Yeah. That was the best plan available.

...

Bray had never been one for sleep. He functioned on such little of it most in his brethren figured that he was just always awake. Harper and Rowan didn't function on his level and they were long asleep in the other room. It was just as well. When he had returned from seeing Dean he could sense they hadn't understood what he was doing. They were the only ones besides himself and Dean that knew of their relationship and he knew they didn't like it. Well, Rowan didn't like it anyway. Harper seemed to accept it even thought understanding the reasons why. Bray knew he wanted to ask but he was wise enough to hold his tongue. He would wait until Bray decided to tell him or at least told him he could ask his questions. When that would be he wasn't sure. His thoughts and feelings towards Dean were something he was keeping close to his own chest.

The breeze picked up slightly and he breathed in the air, not minding the cold as it bit his skin. He had taken his rocking chair and was sitting in the shadows of the hotel parking lot. He had left the arena with Rowan and Harper before the show had even ended so he was watching the other wrestlers stumble in one by one. He watched Kofi and Miz come in arguing about some trivial video game or whatever, Tamina carrying a sleeping AJ, Bryan strolling in with both Bellas...wrestler after wrestler but no Dean as of yet. Not that Bray was planning on doing anything once Dean arrived. He would have his so-called brothers with him and his hold on Dean wasn't strong enough to withstand the chaos that would come with exposing himself too much to Rollins and Reigns. The day though would come. He could see it on the horizon. Dean was trying to be blind with it but the day was coming. He just needed a little patience. Thankfully that was something he had an abundance of.

The black car finally pulled into the lot and from it emerged The Shield. Roman came out of the driver's seat, his normally stoic stance shaken with annoyance. Seth emerged next. The little rat was talking a million miles an hour just like usual. Bray wouldn't lie, he would get real joy out of ripping his vocal chords away with his bare hands. And out last came Dean. A little smile crossed over Bray's lips. His dear Dean. He couldn't see him but he was almost always watching. It was an amazing thing to be able to slip into the shadows and go absolutely unnoticed. It allowed him to see all kinds of things. He saw more than even what he told Dean. He would sit back and watch the tension grow between Roman and Dean with each passing night. Roman was coming into his own and it was easy to see he would break away from The Shield and become fully embraced by the fans. They were already raining down some love and adoration on him. They were just waiting for him to leave Seth and Dean behind to really love him. Bray supposed Seth would end up getting embraced by them as well. Dean though wouldn't receive that same reaction. He wouldn't get that hero's reception. They would shun him, call him crazy, call him a freak, call him every name in the book and rejoice in his pain. Not that that was going to be anything new for him. It was the same story no matter what promotion he went to. Only the sheep's faces changed.

Roman led the way into the hotel. He was followed closely by Seth, who was still jabbering away. Dean lingered behind, stopping to take a look around. Bray smiled. He was being sensed. Dean couldn't see him but he could feel him. Bray was thrilled. He waited to see if Dean would call out to him, curse at him, even try to think he could entertain the thought of harming him. The seconds passed slowly and eventually Dean just shook it off and went into the hotel. Disappointing but Bray would live. Just knowing that Dean knew he was watching was enough for tonight. "Sweet dreams darlin," he said under his breath. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sleep probably wouldn't come but thoughts of Dean already were and that was all he needed...for tonight anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The empty field seemed to stretch for hundreds of miles in each direction. Dean looked around, not even certain how he ended up there. The grass came up to his knees and the air was so sticky and hot he was breaking out in a sweat just standing there. He ran his hand through his hair and started walking. He thought about calling out to see if anyone would hear him but he kept his mouth shut. There was no point that he could see. Instead he just walked, going straight ahead because it had to lead him to something. At least he hoped so anyway. He stripped himself of his shirt and just tossed it away. Losing the layer of clothing helped a bit but it still was so damn hot. "God fucking damn it..." He started to walk faster. He had to find somewhere to go. The scenery was starting to all blur together but slowly he began to realize he was walking uphill. The sky above him clouded over and thunder began to rumble in the distance. Despite the heat he started to feel a chill. Something in the pit of his stomach told him to just turn around. Just go back the way he came. But as he started to turn around he swore he heard voices. Faint voices but voices nonetheless. Familiar voices. "Seth?" His feet were moving forwards once again. "Roman?" He moved faster, making it up to the top of the hill. Roman and Seth were nowhere to be found. Instead he found himself standing in front of an old shack. Not a single soul could be seen. "Seth! Roman!" He looked around wildly. "This isn't fucking funny!"

No answer. The only thing he had was the shack. He didn't want to go in there. He didn't. Fuck that. He turned around to just leave but only made it a few short steps. Before he came a pack of wolves, eyes glowing bright yellow and razor sharp teeth stained red with blood. His eyes widened and he turned and ran towards the shack. He could hear the wolves chasing him, snarling, craving his flesh alongside whatever they had already consumed. He practically leapt inside the shack for sanctuary, slamming the door and locking it behind him. The wolves crashed against the door and he fell back, landing hard on the floor. His elbows scraped against the floor and when he rose back to his feet he had trails of blood going down his arms.

"You're getting blood all over the floor darlin."

Dean craned his head back. He didn't know why he was surprised yet there he was, looking like a fool as he saw Bray sitting there in his rocking chair. Harper and Rowan flanked him this time on either side, staring holes right through him. The only light in the room was from Bray's lantern, which was hanging from a hook above the towering figures. Dean sucked in a harsh breath before sneering at them. "Where are they?" he asked. "Where's Seth and Roman?"

"Your boys?" Bray's innocent act seemed a thousand times more sinister than usual. "Your boys...well that's the million dollar question isn't it?" He leaned forward in his chair so his elbows rested on his knees. "Where oh where have your precious boys gone? Oh where oh where can they be?"

"I heard them." Dean clenched his fists and swallowed hard. The terrible feeling in his stomach was back. The big twisting knot that made him want to just throw up. "I heard them what the fuck did you do to them?"

"Me? It's not ME that's the problem here." Bray pointed towards the left. "Go see for yourself. You'll find the door easy enough."

Dean knew he didn't want to go see what was happening. But he did anyway. He had to. He walked through the room and straight out the second door, stumbling upon a scene that made him stop dead in his tracks. Just feet away from him stood a giant wooden pole which Seth and Roman were tied back and back to. Circling the pole pouring liberal amounts of gasoline was...well it was HIM. A mirror image of himself. Shirtless, bloody elbows, hair glistening with sweat. The only difference between them was that he was laughing. Fucking laughing and smiling as he circled the pole, eyes dark as he had seen Bray's get. Roman was trying to reason with him and Seth was just pleading but still he laughed and smiled, drenching the entire area with gasoline. "No no no no no!" Dean tried to rush forward, tried to help but three pairs of hands grabbed him. All three Wyatts snuck up on him and grabbed him, forcing him down to his knees. Holding him so he could only watch.

"It'll be over soon little lamb," Bray said softly. "Just wait."

"LET GO!" Dean tried to rip himself free, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head when his double looked straight at him, smiling as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "Wait wait wait make him stop make him stop make him stop-"

"I can't do anything darlin." Bray was laughing now. "This is all you."

The double's smile got bigger as Dean tried to fight harder. "I got the joy, joy, joy joy down in my heart." It was singing now, singing much in the way Bray sang. "Down in my heart. Down in my heart. I've got the joy, joy joy-" It dropped the lighter down mid-song and doubled over laughing as Dean screamed. The fire spread faster than Dean could blink, enveloping Roman and Seth completely. Their screams were horrific but the smell...oh the smell of the burning flesh was so much worse. It hit him like a truck, choking him and he just screamed...

"NO!"

"DEAN! DEAN!"

"Roman what the fuck is wrong with him?"

SLAP! "DEAN GOD DAMN IT!"

The harsh slap and the combined screaming of the scared shitless Roman and Seth roused Dean from the dream. His awakening was violent though, and with flailing arms and voice cracking from his continued screaming he fell out of bed with a hard thud. His legs were tangled in his sheets so he just kept moving his arms until Roman grabbed him by both wrists and forced them down his to his sides.

"Dean!" Slapping him again Roman gave him a hard shake. "Snap out of it!"

Dean froze, the scream dying in his throat. Blue eyes darted around the room anxiously. He was in his hotel room and not some shack in the middle of nowhere. He was with Roman and Seth and not the Wyatts and they were alive not burned to a crisp. Roman was on the floor with him and Seth stood right behind him, both clad only in their boxers. He could still smell their burning flesh though and without even trying to untangle himself from the sheets or Roman he turned his head to the side and threw up right there on the floor. Seth let out a cry of disgust and Roman shook his head. His mouth opened to say something but he stopped himself when he noticed how badly Dean's body was trembling. "Jesus dude what the hell?"

There was no way for Dean to respond. He just kept coughing and gagging, even after he had nothing left in his stomach. Roman's strong arms helped him up and dragged him towards the bathroom, getting his head over the toilet even though it was far too late to do much good.

"I'm not cleaning that shit up in here," Seth announced.

Neither Roman or Dean gave him any kind of response. Roman kept one arm with Dean while managing to grab a towel with his free hand. He quickly soaked it in cold water and placed it on the back of Dean's neck. "Breathe," he ordered as Dean continued to heave. "Breathe Dean come on."

Dean gripped the edges of the toilet bowl tightly, forcing himself to try and do just that. Slowly but surely he was able to obey. His entire body was still trembling though. His legs felt so weak that he was sure he would have fell if Roman still wasn't holding him up.

"Seth get a chair," Roman ordered. "He's gonna fucking faint."

"Fucking christ..." Seth ran out and came back carrying a chair from the round table that was at the table in the corner of their room. He set it behind Dean and helped Roman sit him down. Dean tried to keep his breathing steady so he wouldn't actually pass out. Normally he despised being babied in any way, shape or form but he was just so glad to see they were okay that he didn't care at the moment. "The fuck was he dreaming about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Roman stared at Dean intently. "What the fuck was that shit?"

Dean shook his head. He couldn't tell them the truth. He had a hard time admiting that shit to himself how was he supposed to tell him.

"Dude fuck no you don't get to shut us out." Seth pushed Roman out of the way so he could get up in Dean's face. "What the fuck was that dream?"

Dean cringed and tried to choose his words as carefully as he possibly could. "There was a fire..." He ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. His stomach was feeling sick just saying this part but he had to tell them something. "You guys were in it and I couldn't..." he shook his head. "I couldn't do anything it just fucking..." He waved his arms around for effect. That was all he wanted to say on the subject and thankfully that was enough in this case. Seth's face had paled a bit and Roman just sighed.

"What the fuck is wrong with your head?" It was hard to tell whether Roman was being affectionate, exasperated or condescending. The way he palmed the top of Dean's head with one hand didn't really give Dean that clear of an answer. "I mean I'm glad to know you'd care if we died but your brain needs to chill. No fire is taking us anywhere."

"Damn right." Seth's arm went around Dean and Dean at least knew he was being sincere. At heart Seth had always been a nice guy. Perhaps too nice for his own good. "No fire is gonna take us out. Not unless Roman tries to cook again."

"Excuse me?" Roman cocked a single eyebrow up. "You're the one who starts fires I-"

"Sssshhhhhh!" Seth put a single finger to Roman's lips to quiet him. "Sssssshhhhh. None of that now. Just go with me Ro. Just go with me."

The absolutely incredulous look on Roman's face made Dean crack a smile. The dream was temporarily forgotten.

...

The moment Dean arrived at the arena he felt the eyes on him. The ever watchful eyes of Bray. He didn't need to guess who it was. This was far from the first time this had happened. In fact, it had become not only common but was happening more and more. It drove Dean crazy. He knew Bray wanted something out of him but the fact that he just didn't act on it all the time made him feel like it wasn't just sex. Then again, he was sure that it had already been more for Bray for quite awhile now. It had become about power, about control...the stalking was him asserting more power. And Dean didn't know how to combat it. Confronting Bray never worked. Ignoring him didn't seem to be any better. He was fucked. He was totally fucked and in a fit of desperation he went outside to try to get some air. Seth tried to come with him but Dean waved him off. Thinking of ways to end his Bray Wyatt problem couldn't be done with Seth babbling in his ear.

Dean zipped his hoodie as much as he could and shoved his hands deep inside his pockets. He was hiding out behind some of the empty trucks, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was supposed to have quit but between the lingering images from his dream and Bray's continued stalking left him unable to cope without his trusty cancer sticks. None of them had yet to make him feel better but still he sucked away. Maybe if he did it long enough it would eventually work.

"You know those things will kill you darling."

Dean refused to even look at Bray at first. Instead he looked all around, paranoid of anyone seeing them there together. Isolated or not, all it would take was one moment of his guard being down and that would be when someone would come up on them. And secrets in the WWE didn't stay secrets for very long-especially not when it came to any sort of relationship. If it was at least seen as a normal or expected pairing the big news would die down within a week. Something like him and Bray though? He wouldn't be able to show his face ever. He would never hear the end of it.

"My boys are keeping watch. Nobody is going to interrupt us." Bray stepped in front of Dean and tried to take his cigarette away.

"Yeah I bet they love to watch." Dean slapped Bray's hand away and kept his eyes averted. "Here's my question to you: do you dig it better when they watch?" He finally looked at Bray, making himself sneer obnoxiously. "I mean, you seem to get off on the whole follower thing so-"

"You don't need to be so crude now." Bray tipped his hat back and put both of his hands behind his back. "You look tired." He leaned forward so he could get a close up look at the dark circles under Dean's eyes. "Bad dreams again?"

"None of your business." It took Dean a moment to realize just how Bray had worded that. "What the fuck do you mean again?"

Bray smiled and took advantage of Dean's bafflement to snatch the cigarette from his mouth. "You never are much of a sound sleeper." He tapped a single finger against the center of Dean's forehead. "You have too much going on up here. Too much confusion. It eats away at your brain, at your soul. It messes with your head."

Dean just stared at him incredulously. "What the fuck do you know about my sleeping habits? Are you fucking watching me THEN too?"

"I watch. I listen. Your mother says you didn't sleep well as a child either."

"My mother?" If a line hadn't been crossed before it certainly was now. "What the fuck does she even remember about my sleeping habits? When the fuck did you even talk to her and who fucking gave you the right-"

"Regal says your dreams were troubled too when you had your little thing going on so it's not just a matter of needing to embrace your dark side again." Bray was just rambling again, completely ignoring the fact that Dean was in the process of blowing all his gaskets. "Demons got you so bad and you don't even realize it."

"Fuck my god damn demons!" Dean got in Bray's face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You fucking stay away from my mother. You stay away from my exes and you fucking stay away from me. No more of this stalking bullshit. No more of your games. No more of this fucked up obsession you have with me."

Bray's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm playing games here?"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to think?" Dean let go of Bray's collar and pushed him away with both hands. "You stalk me and fucking creep up on people from my past and you're saying it's not a game?" He shook his head. "Fuck you. I've played these fucking games you don't think I know this song and dance?"

"And what if I told you it wasn't a game? What if I told you I just wanted to know you better? That I'm just so fascinated by you that I take whatever gleam into your life that I can get?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't buy it. The deliberate reveal Bray had just done negated any possible way there wasn't a game involved.

"Or what if I told you I do it because I could? Because you make it so easy. Because you are mine."

"Fuck if I am."

"That's not what you said just last night." Bray smirked and grabbed Dean's arms, pulling him in close. "Or the night before that. Or the night before that. Or-"

"Fuck you." Dean tried to rip himself out of Bray's grip. "Fuck you I fucking hate you." He tried to rip himself away again but was unsuccessful. "Let me go I fucking swear to god!"

"Or what?" Bray's eyes grew wide. Crazed. Gleeful. "What are you gonna do little lamb? How are you going to stop me? Simple child can't even chase away your own boogeyman!" He slammed Dean back against the truck and pressed their foreheads together. "Dear sweet Dean. Don't you see what you need? Don't you understand?"

"I understand you're a fucking lunatic. That's what I understand."

"Well aren't you just the pot calling the kettle black?" Bray chuckled. "I'd be offended if it wasn't for the irony darlin."

"Go ahead and be offended. I fucking meant all the offense in the fucking world." It wasn't going unnoticed by Dean that Bray was pushing his body up against his. Their mouths were inching dangerously close together. Dean's eyes started to dart around, not satisfied with the fact Harper and Rowan were the ones keeping guard. They were still too exposed, still running so much risk of getting caught. He had to regain control of the situation. "You-oh fuck!"

Bray had taken the liberty to start rubbing his cock through his jeans. Dean smashed their lips together without even thinking about just how bad of an idea it was. The absolute last thing he needed to be doing was encouraging this. There were too many reasons to end the madness yet once again he had fallen apart under Bray's touch. Bray's hand continued to work over Dean's groin, teasing the zipper of his jeans down ever so slowly. Dean's arms wrapped around Bray's neck. He was deepening the kiss, ignoring the desperate need to breathe. His head was spinning and little black dots were dancing in front of his eyes but he couldn't force himself to break away. It was Bray who had to break the kiss.

"Stay with me tonight." Bray unzipped Dean's jeans the rest of the way and reached inside them.

"What?" Dean was caught off guard by the request. He was more focused on Bray's hand, which had slipped past his boxers and wrapped around his growing erection.

"Stay with me tonight." It was hard to tell if it was meant to be an order or a request.

"I can't," Dean tried to object. "Roman and Seth-"

"They won't miss you for one night." Bray started to stroke Dean's cock slowly. "In fact, I don't think they would miss you at all if you stayed with me all the time." He pumped his hand faster. His other hand grabbed Dean by the hair and forced his head back. "Even if they did you and I both know you'd rather be with me anyway."

"Oh fuck..." Dean's closed his eyes. Bray's hand felt so good. Good enough to make him try to nod along with what Bray was saying despite all better judgement. "Fine. Fine. I'll go just keep going."

Bray smirked. "My pleasure." His lips returned on to Dean's and he jerked him off faster, making him cum faster than he would ever like to admit. "Goody boy." Bray kissed Dean again only this time was softer. Almost tender. "I'll be seeing you."

Dean watched him go through half lidded eyes. Once Bray was gone he slid down to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Stupid," he muttered under his breath. His senses were coming back to him and he started banging the back of his own head against the truck as the realization of just how much deeper he got himself in this whole mess. "Stupid stupid stupid..."


	4. Chapter 4

Alcohol was a poison that claimed a lot of men's souls. At its best, it was merely a small band-aid that served only as a device to let them hide from their real problems. At its worse it twisted them and turned them into snapping monsters whose fury was unleashed on those weaker than them. Bray remembered how his dad used to drink. Made him mean, made him a monster until the day the boat fire happened...the memory of the fire always made Bray smile. He kept that hidden now though. He just stared at Dean, shaking his head in disappointment. Dean had come to him already drunk, ranting and raving about what had happened at Raw earlier. Roman had goaded Dean into defending his United States title and he had nearly lost it to the returning Mark Henry. Bray knew that was eating away at him. Dean had tried to make some snide comments about him and his boys backing down from the confrontation that followed that match but Bray didn't let that bother him. Dean was just mad and lashing out like a wounded animal.

"I've been warning you all along darlin." Bray wanted to rip the bottle of Jack Daniels from his hands but refrained for the time being. "I've been warning you about him I-"

"Shut up." Dean was pacing around the hotel room. He had snuck in like it was a covert operation and now was just throwing a temper tantrum. He hated being wrong. Bray didn't blame him since it wasn't the most pleasant of things but in this case Dean only had himself to blame. He wouldn't listen to Bray and he had paid a price tonight. Not the ultimate price but still there had been a price. "Fucking shut up. I hate it when you gloat."

"It's not gloating darlin." Bray leaned back in his chair, his expression cool and passive as Dean glared at him. "I'm merely stating a fact. I don't say things to you to just hear myself talk. I tell you things for your own good. Maybe if you were a little more receptive-"

"Well gee I'm sorry." Sarcasm oozed from Dean's words. "Here I was thinking you were just fucking with my head." He took a long drink of his whiskey, a thin trail of the brown liquid slipping past his lips and dripping down his chair. "Oh wait!" He threw out his arms, spilling alcohol all over the floor. "You are fucking with me!"

Bray rolled his eyes. "Give me the bottle." He held his hand out. "You've had enough."

"Fuck you." Dean took another drink just to be defiant.

"Give me the bottle." Bray slowly got up to his feet. "I'm not saying it again."

"What are ya gonna do if I don't?" Dean started to take another drink. "You-HEY!" He was taken off guard as Bray snatched the bottle out of his hand. He dived to get it back but Bray simply stepped out of the way. He landed hard on the ground, scraping his face against the carpet as he did so.

"You'll thank me later." Bray walked over to the sink and dumped what remained of the vile drink down the drain. The bottle went straight to the trash after.

"Fuck if I will." Dean pulled himself up to his feet slowly. A large red mark had formed on his chin from his fall. "That cost me twenty bucks asshole."

"Pitiful." Bray walked back over to the intoxicated man, smiling just a bit as Dean started twitching around. Dean seemed to not possess the ability to stand or sit still. Unless he was sleeping he was always moving. His hands, his arms, his shoulders-when he got really animated it was all of the above plus his feet. And what made it all the more precious was that he was completely oblivious to the fact that he did it. He denied it whenever someone brought the fact up and would get mad when Seth and Roman would tease him about it. "Don't pay to pollute your own body sweetheart. You're better than that."

Dean snorted. "I'm really not." He plopped down on the bed and his hand went to his ribs with a grimace. "Shit."

Bray didn't bother to ask him if he was alright. He had no time for stupid questions. Instead he just lifted up Dean's shirt and gently began to run his hands over the bruised flesh, trying to see if anything was broken. Dean hissed but didn't try to swat his hands away. He just put his arm over his eyes and waited until Bray was done before putting it back down.

"What's the diagnosis doc?"

"You'll live." Bray bent over and kissed his ribs softly. Dean's body jerked as his beard tickled his flesh. Bray watched the rise and fall of his chest, taking notice of how shallow the other man's breathing had gotten. "Do you know why I chose you?"

"I don't look like I'm the result of a one night stand between my mom and her cousin?"

Brays' eyes narrowed at the obvious dig at Rowan and Harper. For a brief moment he considered popping Dean in the mouth for it but restrained himself. Violence was a language Dean understood but it wasn't one Bray liked to employ. Violence only worked for so long anyway. "With as big of a whore your mother is I wouldn't be so quick to think she didn't sleep with her cousin."

"Even if she did at least she didn't spawn me as a result." Dean gave him a big shit eating grin. "You didn't say I was wrong you know."

"Oh you are. It just happens so often I forgot you haven't caught on to that fact yet."

"Fuck you." Dean tried to sit up but Bray wouldn't let him. "Aw come on!"

"You still didn't answer my question dove."

"How many nicknames do you fucking have for me?" Dean propped himself up on his elbows and tilted his head to the left. "Seriously. I fucking hate pet names."

"Liar." Bray ran his fingertips over Dean's stomach. "Now guess."

"Ugh..." Dean sighed dramatically. "Just tell me. I hate guessing."

"She led me to you in a dream."

"She?"

"She."

"She who?"

Bray just gave him a look.

"Come on I'm drunk." Dean moved his arms so he was laying completely back. "Cut me a break."

"Abigail. What other she do I ever-"

"Who the blue fuck is Abigail anyway?"

"She led me to you in a dream." Bray just started his explanation again. He didn't see Dean as ready to hear any more of an explanation about Abigail. Especially not in his current state. "She showed me that you needed me. Showed me that I had to pull you from the fire you don't even know you're going to get burned by."

Dean stared at him incredulously. "So now I'm a mission?" He blinked several times. "I'm a fucking mission?"

"Oh you're much more than that." Bray cupped Dean's face in his hand. "You are much, much more than that." He gripped Dean's jaw tightly, digging his nails into the skin. "If only you would let me show it. You could sit with me on the throne and we could watch the world burn if you just let go of this idea that your boys could possibly care about you the way I do."

"They-"

"They'll cast you out the moment they find out about us." Bray's grip wouldn't allow Dean to try to shake his head in a futile denial. "That's why you won't tell them. That's why we hide like this. Only one of us have shame and it's you because you've built over a year of your life on this lie of yours." He shook his head. "And you're so scared of losing it because you've lost so much already in your life. Everything you ever dared to love has gone away but what you don't realize is that you've been putting your faith in all the wrong places." Bray let go of Dean's jaw and went back to his chair. He of course couldn't be sure just how much of his message had gotten through to Dean. Sober or drunk, he was too stubborn for his own good. It was nearly maddening but Bray at least was happy Dean wasn't fighting him hard tonight. Maybe the booze had done some good after all.

Dean slowly rolled off the bed and Bray just waited. Dean walked towards him, stumbling and nearly falling twice before falling down to his knees in front of Bray. Bray raised his eyebrows, not jumping at the chance to speak this time. Dean seemed to be trying to say something but the words kept getting lost. "You want to know what I dreamed of?" he finally managed to say.

Bray immediately nodded. "Tell me."

"There were two of me. Me and a monster me. Like you. And it fucking killed Seth and Roman." Dean glared at Bray hatefully. "I tried to stop it and you made me watch. Said I was doing it but I fucking wasn't I fucking wasn't I-"

"If it was you then technically you were doing it darlin."

"NO I WASN'T! Dean jumped up to his feet. Blue eyes glared angrily at Bray. "I fucking wasn't I tried to stop it." His drunk state was making him ramble faster than usual. His speech was so slurred Bray could understand what he was even saying. "You wouldn't let me you fucking just let it...you fucking made me watch. I can still smell them burning I can fucking smell them I-"

"Sssshhhhhhh." Bray got back up and grabbed Dean by both sides of his head. "Calm down little lamb."

"Fuck you." Dean ripped himself away from Bray's grip. "Fuck you I fucking hate you. Look at what you've done to me."

"I haven't done anything to you that you didn't let happen," Bray pointed out. He backed Dean up against the wall, grabbing his wrists and pinning them both up above his head so he couldn't shove him away. "I've never forced myself on you. You choose to see my actions as me messing with you. You want to see me as a force making you weak when the reality is you never were as strong as you thought you were. You've claimed you were never a victim but that's what you've always been. Beneath all your erratic bravado is just a scared, insecure little boy." Bray smirked at the look on Dean's face before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "What do you think your boys will do when they figure that out?" He placed a light kiss on Dean's earlobe. "What do you think they would do if they found out about your little dream?" He felt Dean's whole body go stiff against him. "I think you'll scare your little friend Seth. Scare him down to his soul. And Roman...well, he's just begging for an excuse to ditch you."

Dean's head dropped. Bray was pleased. He was listening instead of fighting him. That was good. He didn't say these things to hurt Dean. Contrary to what Dean wanted to believe he wasn't saying it to intentionally cause pain. He just needed Dean to see the truth. He could see it plain as day and it would only hurt Dean more in the end if he kept hiding from it.

"Come here little lamb." Enough had been said on the matter. Bray pulled Dean away from the wall, letting his arms go so he could wrap his arms around his waist. He kissed him softly, just leaving his lips on Dean's until his kiss was returned. There it was. That bit of consent. He deepened the kiss, his hands already working on removing Dean's belt. Dean was trying to rid Bray of his shirt but the alcohol he had consumed made his attempts clumsy and unsuccssful. His teeth had already found Bray's lower lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Bray let him do it but swatted his hands out of the way so he could just undress the both of them. He moved them to the bed, practically carrying Dean because he could barely walk without falling. Dean's legs spread so Bray could lean between them, spread do eagerly that Bray could have made all kinds of comments if he cared to. But he didn't. He could do so another day if he wished. Instead he ripped his mouth away from Dean's grasp, his lower lip swollen and bloody. He licked his lip clean before kissing his way down to Dean's neck. His teeth sank down into the sensitive flesh, quickly drawing blood and making Dean yelp loudly. The blood and the cry of pain made Bray bite down even hard. His tongue feverishly lapped up the blood before his kissed his way to the other side of Dean's throat. Teeth sank down again even harder than before.

"Gah fuck..." Dean squirmed underneath him. "Fuck fuck fuck..."

Bray's mouth moved down to Dean's chest and then to his stomach before finishing off at his hips. Bloody bite marks followed him in his wake but he wanted more. He wanted to make a whole work of art on Dean's vulnerable body. "Do you trust me darlin?"

Dean just nodded. He was arching his hips up, the head of his rock hard cock rubbing against Bray's stomach. Desperation made him agree to anything.

"Good boy." Bray placed a light kiss on Dean's lips before moving off the bed. He walked over to the trash can and retrieved the empty Jack Daniels bottle. He smashed it against the counter, making Dean jump in surprise. "Relax little lamb." Bray picked up the biggest piece of glass he could get and started to walk back over to the bed. "We're just going to play a little game."

"What the fuck man?" Dean started scooting towards the other side of the bed. "What the fuck are you doing with that?"

"You said you trust me." Bray swiped the bottle of lube he had tucked away in the desk drawer that usually held the complimentary hotel Bible. "Just relax." He got back on the bed and placed the jagged edge of the glass against Dean's chest. He started to move it slowly, tracing intricate patterns all along his exposed chest and stomach. The cuts started completely shallow but slowly started getting deeper and deeper as he went. Dean was frozen underneath him, little whimpers of pain escaping him as Bray got rougher with the glass. Bray put the glass aside for a brief moment and ran his tongue over what he just did. Meanwhile he popped the cap off the lube and spread it over his fingers, being more generous with it than he normally was. He slipped two fingers inside the smaller man, smirking as Dean almost immediately started moving against them. A third finger quickly followed.

"Fuuuck!" Dean threw his head back and moaned. His hands had gripped the bed sheets and his eyes had closed, leaving him blind to the fact Bray had picked up the glass again. His blindness ended in short order though as Bray dug the sharp edge into his inner thigh and cut across sharply. "FUCK GOD DAMN IT!"

Blood flowed from the cut like wine. Bray wrapped his mouth around the wound and sucked on it hard, his teeth ripping it open eve more. Pain was making Dean strike back, kicking and hitting at Bray to make him stop. Bray didn't stop though. His mouth worked the wound more as one hand cut into the other thigh and he moved his fingers faster. The blows stopped as a jolt of pleasure shot through Dean's body. "Oh god fuck you fuck you I fucking hate you." Dean put his hands over his face and said more though it was completely lost on Bray.

Bray's mouth transfered over to his other thigh, giving that one much of the same treatement before he moved himself up over Dean. He ripped his hands away from his face and kissed him hard. Dean tried to push him away but his attempts were weak at best. If one of them had looked at the sheets below them they would have realized Dean had lost a bit more blood than they had thought. Bray was in too much of a frenzy to notice yet. He was too focused on kissing Dean, waiting until Dean kissed him back before thrusting inside of him. He pounded into the bloodied man, his arms wrapped around him and pushing them together so there wasn't an inch of space between them. Dean's arms rested on Bray's shoulders, his hands clasped around the back of his head. If Bray had got to choose he would have stayed in that moment forever. Forever tangled with his dark little Dean but their releases soon came and Dean's body went limp almost immediately after. Bray took a moment to catch his breath, nuzzling his face against his unconscious lover's before getting up. Dean was not only out but his body was a complete mess from their little session.

"Come here darlin." Bray very gently scooped Dean up into his arms. The blood on the sheets was finally noticed. Bray kissed Dean's forehead apologetically. He had gotten a little carried away but he would take care of. Clean Dean up, dress his wounds, get rid of the bloody sheets, watch Dean sleep before he woke up and started acting like he had some sort of virtue that needed protecting-a simple plan for sure and one that would go unappreciated but it didn't matter. He had Dean. He had him a lot more than what the other man would admit but it was okay because he knew the truth. And he knew that there was nothing anybody was going to be able to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding out who Dean was sneaking around with was a process Seth was finding easier said than done. There were of course people he could eliminate off the list right off the bat. But even with those names crossed off, there were still so many possibilities. He had to narrow it down more but he wasn't sure how. He couldn't just go around asking people if they had been sleeping with Dean. Wanting to know himself didn't mean he wanted the whole locker room to know as well. He had been trying to get Roman to help him but the older man had been having none of it. Leave him alone Roman had said. Dean's erratic he said. Dean would tell them if he wanted to. He had capped it off by telling Seth he needed to not be so nosy.

"Nosy my ass," Seth muttered as he walked alone into the Denny's across the street from the hotel. "I'm not nosy." He looked around the place, hoping the tip he got from Axel was correct. To his relief it was. "AJ! Tamina!" He walked over to the booth the Divas champion and her bodyguard were sitting in. His call to them left them both perplexed and AJ looked especially bothered when Seth took the liberty of just plopping down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked as she scooted all the way over to the wall to get away from him.

"You have five seconds," Tamina interjected before he could answer. "Make them count."

There went Seth's plan to butter them up. "I'll pay you two hundred dollars if you help me find out who Dean is sneaking around with." Yes he went straight for bribery. He had to. AJ and Tamina were good at finding things out they didn't do it for free. They didn't care enough to. That's what made them even more ideal. They could help and would keep quiet about it after. Tamina barely spoke to begin with and AJ was almost universally disliked by the locker room so she had nobody to tell it to anyway.

AJ frowned. "What? You mean he's not sleeping with you and Roman?" Her frown turned into a smirk. "Trouble in paradise Sethie? How tragic."

"It's not trouble. It's...a hiccup."

"Why don't you ask Alicia or Brie or Nikki or someone?" Tamina took a sip of her tea as she glared at him. "Why us?"

"Because Alicia will tell everyone else and Brie and Nikki won't help me. I helped beat up their boyfriends too much." Seth shrugged his shoulders. "I guess they're sensitive about stuff like that."

"Believe me, those two are sensitive about a lot of stuff." AJ turned herself a bit so her body was facing Seth. "So really, you just want to know what he's up to? Do you want pictures, live commentary-"

"I just want to know." Seth reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "You can have this half now and the rest when you bring me results."

"What if I want it all up front?"

"Axel told me how you ripped him off that one time do you think I'm as stupid as him?"

AJ chuckled. "Fine." She held out her hand. "Give it to me and we'll see what we can find."

Seth put the money in her hand. "Just come to me with it when you find out. Roman don't know and he'll get mad if he finds out I'm paying you for this."

"Naughty naughty Sethie..."

"Yeah." Seth gave them a self-satisfied smile. "I'm bad to the bone."

AJ and Tamina just looked at each other before just laughing at him.

...

After managing to untangle himself from Bray and his rather increasing grasp, Dean went straight to the arena for Smackdown. He was supposed to meet Seth and Roman at the gym but there was no way he felt up to it. His entire body hurt. His head was pounding, his chest and stomach stung and his thighs...god those were the worst. Bray had cleaned him up when he slept but it still hurt so bad. So there he sat alone on the locker room floor, legs spread out in front of him and arms hugging his chest. He had thought he wanted to be alone but now he wish he wasn't. He wasn't sure when Seth and Roman were coming to the arena. He wasn't sure when Bray was coming. He didn't know what he would do if Bray got to him before Roman and Seth did. After the stuff with the glass he knew he should just tell Bray to fuck off but he knew he wouldn't. That was the sick part. His body was carved up to shit yet if he had to go back in time and do it again he would. He was just that far gone.

Shivering, Dean reached down and started rubbing his glass induced wounds through his jeans. He was going to make himself start bleeding again but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Bile had risen in the back of his throat but he didn't want to throw up. He had already gotten sick once and it had made him hurt worse than he had before.

_"Let it out darlin." Bray rubbed circles on Dean's back as the brunette kept his head buried deep in the toilet bowl. Two mornings in a row involving vomiting was a record he hadn't achieved in quite awhile. At least he hadn't done it all over the floor this time. That was the small favor in all of this._

_"Just fucking kill me," Dean manage to groan. He pushed himself up to his feet and flushed the toilet. His legs were weak and blood was running down from his thighs to his knees. He grabbed on to the edge of the sink for support. He caught a brief sight of his own reflection but quickly averted his eyes. He looked like pure dog shit._

_"Here." Bray handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste. Dean's grunt was the closest to a thank you that was going to happen. Bray didn't seem to mind. Instead he just wrapped his arms around Dean from behind and started singing softly under his breath. Dean froze, tense until small kisses started being placed on his back. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the embrace, content there for just that moment._

Hands balled into fists and Dean hit himself on either side of his still throbbing head. No more thinking. Thinking was just getting him into trouble. He was just getting himself into trouble period. He was just so remarkably good at fucking things up. He always had been. His entire life had been one misstep after another and now he was here. Sneaking around and playing a dangerous game of fuck a psychopath. People thought he was one but Bray was on a whole different level. And he couldn't break away. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. Seth and Roman would eventually leave him he was certain. Bray didn't need to tell him that over and over again for him to know it was true. Everyone left him eventually. His father, his mother, Sami, Regal-anyone who was supposed to be or promised to be there for him eventually let him down. Why would Seth and Roman be different? Hell, why would Bray be different? Nobody could really love him. Nobody had before so why would they start now? Why would it ever change?

The locker room door opening brought Dean out of his thoughts. It was Roman coming in. The Samoan was surprisingly without Seth at the moment. The moment their eyes met Roman stopped and he looked both relieved and exasperated. "You look like shit man." He closed the locker room door behind him and put his bag down. "Where the fuck were you? Seth and I called you a million times."

"I was um...busy."

"Busy what? Going on a bender?" Roman shook his head. "You're nearly thirty man-"

"I'm twenty eight."

"Which is nearly thirty. Which means you're too old for this shit." Roman started to walk over to the bench to sit down but stopped when Dean didn't give his usual indigiant argument for being told he was too old to party. Dark eyes stared through Dean, who dropped his gaze and picked at his shirt. "Yo man, seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean lied. "I just uh..." his voice trailed off as he looked up to see Roman staring wide eyed at him. "What?"

"What the _fuck_ happened to your neck?" Roman closed the distance between them faster than Dean could blink. The older man dropped down to his knees and turned Dean's head from side to side so he could see both of the nasty bite marks on his neck more clearly. "Did you get attacked or something? Did a fucking vampire get you?"

Dean tried to push Roman away. "Vampires aren't real asshole."

"Sure looks like one got to you anyway."

"It's just a love bite-"

"Love bites don't look like this shit."

"It's not that bad." Dean put his hands on to his neck and winced as he literally felt the indent of Bray's teeth still in his skin. Shit. He had been so focused on other shit he hadn't realized how bad the bites were. He needed to kill Bray now.

"Who did that man?" Roman wasn't letting the subject go.

"It was an accident." No it wasn't but he couldn't tell Roman that. "It just was a little rough I-"

"Who was it?"

"Nobody."

"Bullshit."

"Why do you care so much?"

Roman looked insulted by that question. "I'm your friend you idiot. You fucking disappear on us and come back looking like you got mauled-"

"Like this is even the worst of it."

"Excuse me?"

Dean froze, just realizing he had said that out loud. "Nothing." He pushed himself up to his feet, not hiding his wincing as well as he would have liked. "I didn't say anything."

"Dean-"

"Ro come on I'm fine." Dean shook off Roman's hand and tried to put as much distance between them. "I appreciate the concern but I'm fine. Really."

Roman got back up to his feet as well. He didn't look convinced. He looked so far from convinced that Dean almost forgot why he even bothered to lie in the first place. "Dean seriously don't fucking protect some asshole." He stood up but kept his distance this time. "Someone does something to you they deal with me."

Dean snorted. "What am I Seth now? Big bad Roman is gonna protect me?"

"Yes."

Dean stiffened. The answer was so quick but not in the way that it was covering tracks. It was quick like it was just a no brainer. Quick as in despite their differences and arguing Roman actually did care about him. And it threw him for a loop. Part of him wanted to scoff, to tell Roman he was full of shit. Roman cared about Seth that was it. That was where his heart was at the end of the day. Yet he wanted to believe what he had just been told. He did. He wanted the denials he had thrown Bray's way to be true. He wanted to be right, to not have placed his faith in people who would just hurt him again. Part of him even thought just for a moment of telling Roman the truth. To throw himself at his mercy and tell him every dirty little thing Bray had done to him. Beg him for salvation, to just promise that he and Seth would love him forever and give him the strength to end it with Bray once and for all. The fear of rejection still won out though. Dean kept himself quiet and Roman finally sensed he wasn't going to get anywhere. He sighed and closed the distance between them again, this time grabbing him by the back of his head and pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Come on. We got a match to get ready for."


	6. Chapter 6

Luke Harper was troubled. He didn't want to be but he couldn't help it. Over the past number of weeks he had watched Bray's fascination with Dean Ambrose grow. It was something he hadn't given any thought to at first. Bray was Bray and he always had a reason for doing what he did. Even if the rest of them didn't understand it at first it was okay. Bray was their leader. Bray knew all and they trusted him completely. But Harper did not trust Ambrose. Not one little bit. Ambrose was trash. A piece of gutter trash that Bray was convinced he saw gold in but Harper only saw a rat that needed to be squashed. He never dared to voice this opinion out loud. It wasn't his place. He didn't want Bray to think he was losing his faith in him. That wasn't the case at all. He just worried that this would turn out to be another Daniel Bryan incident. Bryan fooling them had hurt Bray deeply and Harper had vowed afterwards that it would never happen again. The man who had saved him would never be hurt like that again.

Dean Ambrose would suffer a fate worse than death if he tried.

"He misses him." Rowan's voice startled Harper. The bald man spoke so rarely Harper almost forgot he could sometimes.

"Does he now?" They had only recently got back to the compound and Bray had retreated to his room until it had been time for supper. Afterwards he had gone outside and had been out there ever since, just sitting on his rocking chair and looking up at the sky.

Rowan nodded. He didn't look particularly happy either. They hadn't discussed it but Harper was sure Rowan shared many of the same views about Dean as he did. It was a small comfort that someone around there shared his thoughts.

Harper moved to stand by Rowan at the window. Bray's back was to them as he rocked back and forth in his chair. Harper watched silently, his hand going to Rowan's shoulder as he felt the other man start to seethe. The jealousy was written clearly in his face. He was jealous of the attention Bray was pouring into Dean. He didn't question Bray either. His trust in him ran as deep as Harper's. But the jealousy was there, bubbling inside of him. And unlike Harper, Rowan wasn't one to contain himself forever. All it would take was one little loss of control. One moment where Harper wasn't watching him fully. One little moment where Bray wasn't doing so either. One little moment where Ambrose went too far and then Rowan would go after him like a wild beast. What Bray would do if that happened he wasn't sure. What he was sure was that he wouldn't actually mind if some harm came to Dean.

He wouldn't mind one little bit.

...

Bray always thought the view of the stars looked the best from his spot on his own front porch. His compound was in the middle of nowhere so there were no cars or buildings to hide the light above them. It was only him, his family, the forest and the swamp that held the bullfrogs that created a symphony for him to listen to as he sat. It should have been perfect. It normally was. Yet he was still troubled. Upset. Upset because there was no Dean there with him. Dean had gone home to Las Vegas. Four days and over sixteen hundred miles separated the two of them. It was unacceptable. He may had been able to handle it before but it was becoming clear to him now that this would no longer be the case. And that in itself bothered him. He wanted Dean to be the one to break down. To be the one who broke down and sought him out. To be unable to even breathe without him. And he did think they were heading to that point. It was taking longer than he would have liked but it was hard to rid Dean of his stubbornness. Yet there he was, feeling the things he wanted Dean to feel so passionately it was nearly maddening.

He got up out of his chair and walked down the porch stairs. He could feel Harper and Rowan's eyes on him through the window but he paid them no mind. Instead he just kept walking, going into the forest and following the path down to the swamp. It was a path he knew like the back of his hand. It was a path he had walked down many times with Abigail. She was the first one to ever take him down this way. She had taken him by the hand and led him and he had been oh so willing to follow. She told him so many things on their walks. Things she told nobody else. They all had loved her, they all would have been glad to learn her lessons but it was him she had chosen to teach. Him above all else she saw something in. He still talked to her sometimes. He could hear her soothing voice in his head, singing to him, guiding him. He could still see her. He could see her now. Her hair shining in the moonlight. The edges of her blue dress brushing against the grass. Her feet bare and toes curling each time she stepped in mud. He wished she still lived because he wanted to show her Dean. To show her that the gift she had led him to was much appreciated.

He walked until he reached the water and then got down to his knees. The muddy water nearly turned his pants black but he didn't care. He could hear Abigail singing, could feel her brush against him as she reached to the water and started moving her hands in it. The movement created ripples and from the ripples came an image of Dean. Despite the dark and the muddy water Bray could see him clear as day. Hair that desperately needed brushing, that leather jacket he wore absolutely everywhere except down to the ring, those fuckable lips, those blue eyes that begged for salvation...oh how they begged even when the rest of him wouldn't. Bray reached out and touched that face, fingers lingering over those eyes.

"Go to him," Abigail whispered. Bray could feel her breath by his ear and he shivered. "Bring him home."

Bring him home...the mantra started to play over and over again in his head. Bring him home bring him home. He stood back up and started to walk back to the house. It felt silly that the answer hadn't come to him sooner but he didn't dwell on it. He didn't have that kind of time to waste.

...

"We shouldn't have let him go home alone."

Seth sighed as he dried himself off. He and Roman had just got out of the shower and the topic had returned to Dean. Bite marks on Dean's neck along with his unwillingness to share just who it was he was seeing had raised the alarm for Roman. The bites alone weren't as much as a concern to Seth. Dean used to mark him like that all the time. Roman wasn't as rough and crazy in the bedroom as Dean was; he got freaked out over that kind of stuff. The secrecy of the whole thing was what was getting to Seth. It didn't feel like Dean was just being private about it. Roman had said Dean looked scared to tell him. Legit scared. That right there was helping to fuel Roman's beliefs about Dean being mistreated and it did make Seth uneasy as well. Dean wasn't one to be scared of things. An unreasonable phobia to friendly clowns aside, Seth had never seen him scared of anyone or anything.

"He would have just freaked out on us if you pushed the matter." Seth knew he was at least right about that. "We can't force him to-"

"Bullshit." Roman wasn't even bothering to dry himself off. He was just pacing around with only water droplets on his muscular body. "It'd be for his own god damn good." His hands balled up into fists as he ranted on. "That's what he fucking needs Seth. We can't coddle his stupid self-destructive ways. We're not enablers. Or we shouldn't be anyway."

"Being careful about shit isn't enabling. I'm not saying we should enable anything. But we'll push him away if we're not careful and then what are we going to do?"

"Fucking slap him until he sees we're doing this for his own good."

Seth shook his head. Roman was frustrated and worried he didn't want to see how things really needed to handled. Dean wasn't one who was used to concern. He didn't know how to handle it. "Let's find out who he's with and then figure out what to do."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I uh...am working on it."

Roman raised his eyebrows. "Your handling of it doesn't involve Tamina and AJ does it?"

Seth froze. "What uh-what makes you think that?"

"I couldn't find you yesterday and Axel told me where you were. The rest I just assumed on my own." Roman looked at Seth, just waiting to see if he would try to deny it. When Seth couldn't Roman just ruffled his hair affectionately. "Forget what I said before. You being a nosy shit is a good thing."

Seth smirked. "How long is that attitude gonna last?"

Roman shrugged. "Probably not long. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Seth almost laughed but then his thoughts turned back to Dean and his face fell. "Do you think he's really in that bad of trouble?"

Roman was silent for a moment. He knew what Seth wanted to hear. He wanted to say it to appease him but he didn't. He wasn't much for lying. "I hope not. I really hope not."

...

_ Large fingers dug into Dean's hips roughly, pinching the skin to leave bruises behind. The hands attached to the fingers guided his movements, which had grown faster and more desperate with every breath he managed to suck in. It was hard to even do that with Bray's mouth over his. Their kisses were sloppy, tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouth and making a mix of saliva on their chins. Bray's chair creaked and rocked wildly with every powerful thrust. Dean's head was spinning. His lungs burned. He tried to pull his head back so he could catch his breath but Bray refused to let him go. He growled possessively, his fingers pinching Dean harder for doing that without his permission. To be defiant he jerked his head away violently. A muscle pulled in his neck in the process but he didn't care. He was too busy gasping for much needed air. He saw Bray's eyes darken and Dean glared right back at him. _

_"Fuck you I'm allowed to breathe." _

_"Is that so little lamb?" The question was spoken softly but Dean was coming to learn that was just as if not more dangerous tone than his yelling. _

_"Yeah it's so." Defiant and stupid to the end. Dean figured they could carve that on his headstone. _

_One of Bray's hands moved from his hips and closed around his mouth and nose. Dean's eyes widened and suddenly he was getting no air at all. Bray's eyes lit up as Dean struggled to pull away again. His other arm snaked around Dean's waist to hold him in place better. He thrusted up harder, watching in pure delight as Dean's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. His chest was burning again. Burning so bad he wanted to explode. Eyes watered as he started to feel lightheaded. The lack of oxygen mixed with Bray continuously moving inside of him was too much. His cock begged for attention, begged for release but Bray hadn't touched it. Dean tried to do it himself but he barely touched it before Bray took his hand off his mouth to catch his wrist. _

_"Not yet dove. Not yet." _

Dean whined in his sleep. The sunlight was pouring in past the curtains but that didn't wake him as it usually did. He had spent the night drinking at various bars and had barely made it home before he passed out. But now he couldn't even be at peace during his drunken stupors. He was sweating in his sleep, his sheets kicked off to the floor alongside the clothes he had taken off earlier. Goosebumps decorated his naked flesh. One of his hands was wrapped around his shaft while the other clawed once again at the cuts on his thighs. They were never going to heal right if he didn't leave them alone but he was in no state to realize or care.

_They were off the chair now. Bray had bent him over a table with both his hands tied behind his back with rope. Dean didn't have the slightest idea where it had come from. Bray had tied him up real good though. He couldn't even wiggle his own fingers. Bray stood behind him, one hand over Dean's bound hands and the other on the back of his neck. The hands gripped him tight as he fucked him. Every thrust drove the table against the wall and rocked Dean's body up and down the smooth wood. The smacking of their skin mixed with Dean's moans and Bray's talking. Talking talking talking he was always fucking talking. He was saying something about lambs and fire and some other shit. Dean couldn't understand him. He couldn't focus enough to. All he could do was writhe, his attempts to beg for release just as lost on Bray as he cooed and babbled on._

"Ugh...umph...fuuck." Dean's eyes were still tightly shut as his hand pumped his shaft faster. He rolled over on to his stomach, mimicking his current dream position as much as he could. His head turned to the left and in lieu of being able to ben over a table he tucked his knees up to his chest and arched his ass up into the air. He stroked himself faster, his neck hurting from the way he had his head turned.

_ "Do you want to cum little lamb?" Bray's words were finally becoming clear. Maybe he was just talking louder. Maybe Dean was just listening better._

_ Dean moaned in response._

_ "What was that now?" Bray stopped moving completely. "I didn't quite catch that."_

_ Dean whined and tried to move his hips back._

_ "Nooo no no no." Bray grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and pulled back. "Say it. Tell me what you want."_

_ "P-p-please." Dean could barely formulate that simple word. _

_ "Please what?" Bray yanked back on his hair harder. "I didn't catch that now darlin. Tell me what you want or only one of us is getting what he wants tonight."_

_ "I wanna cum." Dean finally mangaed to say. _

Dean was mumbling out loud in his sleep but the words were all jumbled. He was stroking himself faster, his hips thrusting into his hand desperately. He was so close. He turned his head face down on the mat and bit down on the pillow. Unbeknownst to him he had an audience. An audience who was more than enjoying the show.

_ Bray pulled out of Dean long enough to flip him over on his back. Laying on his bound hands was far from ideal but Dean didn't care once Bray was back inside him. His legs hooked around his waist and he tried to close his eyes as Bray's hand wrapped around his cock and finally stroked it. Bray's other hand though grabbed his hair and twisted on his scalp until he opened his eyes once more. "Look at me little lamb." Bray's eyes locked on to his. Locked on to his very soul. Bray's forehead pressed against his and his strokes became faster. Dean gasped and Bray's mouth captured his as his release spilled between them. _

Dean's body collapsed down on to his own cum. The feeling of his own sticky mess made him open his eyes. Within seconds images from the dream started replaying themselves in his head. His entire body flushed in shame. "Fuck fuck fuck!" He smacked himself on the head several times to chase away his thoughts. "Fucking Wyatt," he muttered. He rolled off the bed with the intention of heading to the bathroom to shower. His body froze though when he saw who was in his bedroom doorway.

"Hello darlin." Bray smiled like there was nothing wrong with the mere fact he was there. "Miss me?"

Dean just screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the matter darlin? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Dean couldn't formulate a single word. He stared wide eyed at Bray, his mouth hanging open in shock. How had he gotten in there? He had locked the door he always locked the door. Even when he was completely drunk out of his mind he locked his door. He was on the third floor of the apartment complex he didn't think Bray could climb through a window...unless he left the one above the fire escape stairs open. But he was sure he hadn't. He very rarely opened any windows. He just cranked on a fan or the air conditioning when he got warm. So how the fuck had Bray gotten in? The question kept repeating itself in Dean's mind. And Bray knew it. Dean could tell just from the way he was smiling that he knew. "How-"

"I have my ways," was Bray's reply. Of course he was keeping his answer cryptic. He wasn't going to just give up his secret. "You didn't answer my question though darlin. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Fuck no what the fuck are you doing in here?" Dean's voice cracked at about three octaves higher than it normally was. His heart was pounding inside his chest. He didn't know what he was going to do. Bray wouldn't just leave he knew that right now. And he couldn't just run. His bedroom window wasn't the one by the fire escape and Bray had the door blocked.

"I couldn't stay away darlin." Bray's eyes wandered around the room, taking in the sparsely decorated room. "You know, I think some people would be surprised by your place." He placed his fingers against the plain white wall and started walking. "You embody such chaos but this place is so clean. So empty." He glanced around before settling his gaze back on Dean. "Of course, some of us know your take on possessions."

Dean didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to edge his way towards the door. His clothes still laid on the floor but he wasn't about to take the time and grab them. He didn't dare.

"Possessions are there to be taken. At least yours always was." Bray went to the dresser and started rummaging through the drawers. "The thing of it is though, you were never properly taught how to protect those possessions." He kept rummaging right on through the drawers, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Dean was almost to the bedroom door. "I'm not saying one should have too many possessions. Greed is a slippery sin to slide into. But there's always exceptions to be made." He turned to look back at Dean, his face lighting up with maniacal glee. "We have to allow ourselves some pleasures in life. One great possession to have and to hold. Do you want to guess what mine is?"

No. Dean didn't want to know at all because he was certain Bray was talking about him. "I'm not in the fucking mood for this Wyatt." He had to clear his throat so his voice didn't crack again. "You know what I'm gonna do?" He was sounding a lot braver than he felt. He didn't want to say he was scared but god help him he was. "I'm going to go in the shower and if you're not gone by the time I get out-"

"You'll what? Call the cops? Call your boys?" Bray laughed. "Why don't you do it?" He reached down and grabbed the jeans that were on the floor. "Do it right now!" He pulled Dean's cell phone out of his pocket and tossed it at him. Dean barely caught it. "I dare you. Call the cops, call your boys, call Vince, call Hunter-call the whole world so I may break my own silence." He closed the distance between him and Dean, pushing the other man against the wall. "I have so much I can tell them. All your dirty little secrets exposed-"

"They won't believe you." Dean didn't know who he was trying to convince here. "The cops won't believe you I'll fucking tell "

"So do it!" Bray pointed to the phone in Dean's hand. "It's why I gave it to you. Tell them! I'll let them take me quietly. And when Hunter calls you can tell him the same thing though I promise you he will know just how much you were begging for me to be here."

"I wasn't-"

"Then just who were you thinking of when you put on that little show?"

Dean's body initially turned red but the dangerous glint in Bray's eyes quickly made him turn pale instead. There was more than a little of a jealous edge in his voice. The seemingly unspoken promise that hell would come Dean's way if he didn't give the right answer. He shivered. How had he let things get this far? How did it spiral from just shame inducing sex to something where he had become a possession. Where Bray had actually become obsessed with him. Where he was scared in his own home. His own home wasn't safe. Bray was taking over his life at his own will and it made him feel so violated. He needed to make that call to the police. But he was frozen. Not because of the thought of this whole relationship reaching Roman and Seth. No, in that moment he was more scared of what would actually happen if he did make that call. The police couldn't teleport to his apartment he would still be alone with Bray. And even if Bray didn't do anything to him in that time period the police wouldn't hold him forever. Bray would get out and then what? Bray wouldn't just leave him alone. He would still be around, his obsession growing.

"You didn't answer me little lamb." Bray gripped Dean's chin with one hand while the other rested against his chest. He felt Dean's quickened heartbeat and smirked. "What are you afraid of little lamb? Was it really not me you were thinking of?"

"It was you alright? Fucking bastard." Dean tried to push Bray back. The fear was starting to give way to an unwanted electric like buzz. It rose up from somewhere deep in his stomach and spread through his body like wildfire. He didn't want it but he couldn't make it stop. Not with Bray still so close to him. He was sick. Sicker than he thought he was to begin with because there was a part of him that didn't want to throw Bray out. Not just from the fear of what that could set off but because...well actually he had no earthly idea what was possessing him anymore. He didn't know if it was something Bray had created in him or something that had just been woken up. He had to stop it though. He couldn't let this go on. Whatever desire for Bray he had it had to stop. It had to stop now. "Get out."

"I told you what to do if you want that." Bray took the cell phone from Dean's hand and tapped him lightly on the chin with it. "Why don't you do it? What's stopping you?" He kept tapping the phone against Dean's chin. "I gave you an open invitation."

"Just get out," Dean repeated. He grabbed the phone to try to take it back but now Bray wasn't letting go. "Please."

"Maybe I should do it for you." Bray stepped back and ripped the phone away from Dean. "Who shall it be? Police? Our glorious boss Mr. McMahon?" He started scrolling through Dean's contacts. "Hunter and Stephanie? Or Sami or-of course! Let's talk to Mr. Rollins."

"Don't-"

Too late. Bray had pressed Seth's number on the speed dial. Dean launched himself wildly at the other man in a desperate attempt to get the phone back. Bray quickly side stepped him, wrapping one arm around Dean and trapping his arms against him and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Tell him love. Tell him."

"No!" Dean tried to wiggle out of Bray's grasp.

"Tell him!"

"N-"

"Dean?" Seth's voice made Dean freeze. The caller ID on the younger man's phone had given him away.

Dean craned his neck and gave Bray a panicked look. Bray just smiled and waited to see what Dean would do.

"Dean?" Seth's voice came through again. "Dean what the hell are you there?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Roman's voice boomed in the background.

"Dean's on the phone but he's not answering m-hey!"

"Dean!"

"Ooooooh Daddy's mad," Bray whispered.

"Dean god damn it say something!"

"I um...fuck sorry I was trying to um...call pizza." Dean's excuse sounded so lame there was no way Roman and Seth were going to buy it. "I'm drunk still I just want pizza."

"It's two in the god damn afternoon how are you still drunk?"

"It's noon there Rome."

"That's still fucking late to be drunk-"

"Guys I'm fine I'm just gonna call the pizza guy now." Dean looked to Bray, mouthing at him to hang up. Bray obliged but within seconds the phone ended up tossed against the wall so hard the screen cracked.

"Your hiding is becoming tiresome." Bray turned Dean back around and shook his head. "Don't you ever get tired of stacking up those lies? Don't you ever think they're not really your friends if you can lie to them so easy?"

"Stop it." Dean pushed Bray away. He felt like such shit to begin with he didn't need it rubbed in his face so relentlessly. "Fucking just stop it and get out!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Fine then. I'll go." Dean tried to grab his clothes so he could get dressed and do just that. He didn't get to even touch any of the discarded garments. Bray yanked him back and captured his lips in a kiss. The electric buzz hit him again at full force. It hit him so hard that his knees buckled and he moaned into Bray's mouth. Bray's tongue found his, deepening the kiss and giving him no choice but to return it. There he was, falling further down. He could have stopped it but he didn't. He felt Bray laugh as they kissed. A triumphant laugh that made Dean burn on the inside. His mind told him to punch the shit out of Bray but his body started trying to get him towards the bed instead. How that was going to make things any better was beyond him. Maybe he could fuck Bray into not gloating. Wasn't his greatest of plans but it was the one he was going for anyway. That wasn't the bait Bray was taking though. Bray broke the kiss and just looked at Dean, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?

"You want to know the real reason I came here?"

"To be a freak?"

That comment went ignored. "She told me to bring you home."

Dean froze. There was almost the immediate question of who she was but then he remembered Abigail. The ever mysterious Abigail who he remembered Bray saying something about her being dead in a promo or something before. That made all his talk about her that much more disturbing. Who the hell ran around talking to a dead chick? "What?"

"She said to bring you home."

"I...I am home?" Dean looked around his bedroom and nodded nervously. "Yeah. Yeah this feels plenty like home to me."

"Little lamb-"

"No. No no no no hell no I'm not going to a goddamn swamp with you." And now the regret of not saying anything to Seth and Roman was kicking in big time. "Look, you can stay here if you want." That was trouble within itself but at the moment it had become the lesser of two evils.

"And why do I think that offer isn't genuine?" Bray tilted his head just a little to the side. "And why do you think I want to stay here where you'll whine unless I stay hidden?"

"And why do you think I want to go down to the swamp just because some dead bitch-"

Dean didn't see the blow coming. The right hand clobbered him right in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Hands grabbed his arm and before he could stop seeing stars his shoulder was ripped out of his socket. His scream of pain was cut off by one hand grabbing him by the scalp and the other by his throat. He was slammed back first into the wall and Bray snarled at him, a completely inhuman snarl that made Dean freeze any struggles he was still putting up.

"I'll only tell you this once: be very, VERY careful about what you say about Abigail." Bray's grip on Dean's throat tightened to the point he couldn't breathe at all. "This is the only warning you will get."

This was the warning? Dean was going to need him to look up the meaning to that word again. He raised his good arm and tried to pry Bray's hand off his neck. That electric buzz was filling him again, reminding him of Bray suffocating him in his dream and how good it had felt then...he could feel his cock start to twitch at the memory and he immediately tried to push it out of his mind. He had to focus on something else. Like the fact that he was going to pass out if Bray didn't let his neck go soon. Or the fact that his left arm was just hanging there like it had when Regal had dislocated it in the ring. Only this time it hurt a lot more. Maybe it was because there was no adrenaline from a match to get him through it. Or maybe Bray had gone and actually tore something. It was starting to matter less and less because his vision started to go darker and darker. His lungs burned for air, burned so bad it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

Bray waited until Dean's body was almost limp before tossing him to the bed. Dean gasped. The sudden rush of air to his lungs made him cough violently. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His throat hurt too much to speak. He could only watch as Bray circled the bed, the wheels in his head turning. Dean could feel the anger still radiating off of him. He braced himself for another attack but it didn't come. Bray looked like he seriously wanted to do it but he didn't.

"Come here." He didn't wait for Dean to come to him despite his command. He just grabbed him and before Dean knew what was happening he put Dean's shoulder back in its socket. Dean yelped and tried to jerk away but Bray still held him fast. "Why do you insist on making everything so difficult?" Bray looked both exasperated and genuinely curious. "You and I both know what your black little heart wants." His head dropped down and he placed a small kiss on Dean's chest. "You scream at me to get out but turn down the chance to make me go. You scream that you hate me but you fold under my touch every single time. Maybe it's time to stop fighting this war on yourself. Maybe it's time to stop feeding yourself the lies that cause such conflict and make you stand without any conviction." Bray's hand gripped Dean's still sore shoulder. "You grasp for some light like it's a beacon of hope but you know deep down it's a train waiting to hit you. They'll hurt you-"

"Says the guy who just hit me?" Dean sneered but he didn't push Bray away. His mind screamed to but his resistance as always was in his words. Bray was right he lacked conviction. He couldn't back himself up even though he wanted to.

"I'm not talking physical pain dove. They'll crush you. Stomp on what's left of your heart and spit you out and then who will be left to pick up the pieces?" Bray pressed his forehead to Dean's. "You can prolong this as long as you want but in the end they'll cast you out. Because nobody will ever love you the way I do." Bray kissed him hard to seal those words, to kill any fight Dean could have still put up. To defeat him mentally once again and leave him subject to his ever growing will. "Come on now darlin. We're going home."


	8. Chapter 8

"Try it again."

"He didn't answer the last five times why would he answer now?" Roman gave Seth an irritated look. Dean's phone call had amped the tension up between them and his not answering any of their return calls wasn't helping the matter. Something had felt off in the call Dean had made. They had gotten more than their share of drunk calls from him and this one felt wrong. Dean was a loud, obnoxious drunk, not a stammering nervous mess he had clearly been there.

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling."

"You were yelling!" Seth insisted.

"NO I WASN'T!" Whoops. There went that argument. Seth flinched and Roman insantly felt bad. It wasn't something he could really dwell on at the moment. Maybe he was overreacting but with Dean not answering and neither him or Seth knowing the number to any of his neighbors there seemed to be only one logical thing to do. "Come on." He grabbed the keys off the microwave with one hand while taking Seth's hand with the other.

Seth frowned. "Wait what?"

"We're going to Vegas."

"With what flight we don't have tickets we-"

"We'll figure it out." Roman didn't give a shit about the details. His mind was focused on Dean. His increasingly strange behavior, the marks on his body, the phone call that had sounded more and more fearful now that Roman was replaying it in his head...if it turned out to be nothing Roman would gratefully strangle Dean for making him worry. But he had a feeling that wasn't the case. He had a feeling they were about to find something they didn't. Something they wouldn't like at all.

...

The trip to Vegas had been done by flight but in order to appease Dean and his desire for secrecy, Bray had rented a car for them to drive to Louisiana. It would take so much longer but now that he had Dean it didn't really matter as much. Besides, there were advantages to the car. He had Dean all to himself here though he had yet to take full advantage of it. He was more interested in speeding down the interstate, his fingers tapping the wheel as he sang along to the radio. He looked to Dean every now and then and was amused by the other man's pouting. He had pulled his hat down to try to cover up his face and kept his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his trusty leather jacket. Underneath the well worn coat was one of his old Explicit Mox Violence t-shirts that Bray really thought would look better tossed out the window of the Ford Fusion. He contemplated doing just that for a moment. He thought about reaching right over and just ripping that shirt off Dean's body and throwing it away. The image of a shirtless Dean made him switch the fantasy up to just pulling the car over and throwing all his clothes off so he could take him on the side of the road. He licked his lips at that fantasy. He may had been acquainted with the sin of lust before but with Dean he felt out of control with it. For all the control he was gaining over Dean he was losing it over himself.

Yet it wasn't necessarily control he minded losing. Maybe it was because he still had some somewhere. Maybe because gaining Dean was enough of a reward, no matter how big of a pain in the ass he was. And he was indeed one of those. His stubbornness was infuriating. The song and dance they did about his so called friends was maddening but Bray hadn't given up. He didn't want to. Dean's darkness rivaled his own and the fire in him was something Bray wanted to take and keep for himself. Dean needed someone to be in control of him, even if he didn't realize it. He was too chaotic and neurotic for his own good. He would be too much for Seth and Roman to handle in the end but not him. Definitely not him.

"I hate it when you sing." The comment was snide and clearly made for the sole purpose of starting an argument.

"Do you now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad."

Dean glared at him. "Fucker." He leaned forward and pressed a button to change it to a hip hop station. "Sing to that," he challenged.

Bray rolled his eyes and changed the channel back. Dean tried to change it once more but Bray smacked his hand away. "I'll handcuff you."

Dean sneered. "You don't have any cuffs."

Wordlessly Bray reached over and opened the glovebox. He grabbed the cold metal cuffs and held them up for Dean to see. Dean stared at them with wide eyes before closing them and letting out a long sigh. He wasn't surprised. Bray dropped the handcuffs back into the glove box and shut it back up. That ended that argument. They returned to their previous situation, with Dean sulking in silence and Bray singing to the radio. The songs started to blend together until the all too familiar tune caught both of their attention.

_Time is on my side, yes it is _

_Time is on my side, yes it is_

"What is it with you and this song?" Dean eyed Bray warily.

"What do you mean little lamb?"

"Well you're always fucking singing it. What the fuck gives?"

Bray shrugged. "Maybe I just like it"

Dean kept eyeing him, his brain clearly churning on whether he dared to ask this next question or not. "Did uh...did she like this song?"

There wasn't much that took Bray off guard but that question did it. "After that little comment you made earlier I don't fancy telling you much of anything about her."

_Now you always say _

_That you want to be free _

_But you'll come running back (said you would baby) _

_You'll come running back (I said so many times before)_

Dean rolled his eyes. "You fucking break into my apartment and then like act like I'm just obliged to follow you to a god damn swamp so you can live out some Charles Manson happy homemaker scenario and you didn't think I was going to say something you didn't like? Fucking shit Bray." He took off his hat and tossed it aside. They weren't near any towns it wasn't like anyone would be able to look in the window and see him. "If she's going to be like telling you to do shit to me maybe I should know a little about her." He folded his arms across his chest and already Bray knew he was planning on saying something that could get him hurt again. "You should be glad I'm like not pointing out that talking to dead people is totally fucked up. I mean, that usually means you need psychological help. "

"Look who's talking darlin."

"I'm not talking to dead people at least."

"No but you may be dead if you're not careful."

Dean snorted. "You wouldn't kill me. Who else would you fucking torture like this if I wasn't around?" He waited for Bray to answer but Bray had gone back to singing. "Bray-"

_ You'll come running back (I won't have to worry no more) _

_You'll come running back (spend the rest of my life with you baby)_

_ You'll come running back to me_

Bray smirked as he felt Dean stiffen at those words. They weren't even touching but he still felt it. He felt the tightening in Dean's chest, the surge of panic as he realized that Bray singing those words were a message to him. He looked into Dean's pale blue eyes and saw not just panic but a hint of resignation. He probably didn't even realize it but Bray did. He could see it clear as day and it pleased him so much he felt humored to give him some answer. "This was her favorite," he said. Subconsciously his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "She sang all the time actually. And danced." His lips curled into a small, genuine smile. If he wasn't so lost in the memory overtaking him he would have realized that had somehow creeped Dean out more than anything else he had done lately. "Saturday nights we'd build a fire and she'd sing and dance. And the world would stop for her voice. The frogs and the crickets and all the little critters would stop to hear her sing. She had the most beautiful voice..."

_Well time is on my side, yes it is _

_Time is on my side, yes it is _

_Cause I got the real love _

_The kind that you need_

Dean shifted around in his seat. He seemed to realize that Bray wasn't going to say anything else and he didn't push. The song ended as did Bray's singing. Neither one of them said anything for the longest time. Dean shifted around in his seat and gnawed at his fingertips. Bray kept his eyes straight ahead. He was trying to just focus on the road. It wasn't working though. He could see the scene he had just described clear as day in his head. It was mocking him. A reminder he no longer actually had her with him. She was with him but she wasn't. She was gone. So long gone and it hurt. It hurt him in his chest, right in his heart and it quickly spread. It went up to his head and made his temples pound, leaving him barely able to see straight.

"BRAY!"

Dean's yell and the horn from the semi-truck Bray nearly drove them straight into snapped him back to reality. Her jerked the wheel to get back in his own lane. They narrowly missed the semi and a string of profanity flew from Dean's mouth. Bray barely spotted the exit on the highway and he jerked the wheel again, nearly wrecking the car in his attempts to get off the road. Dean continued to cuss up the storm, promising him all sorts of terrible things if they died right then and there. Bray regained control of the car once again and veered off on to the empty gravel road before letting the car come to a stop. He put it in park and tried to take a moment to just breathe. A moment wasn't what he was given however.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Dean unbuckled his seatbelt and nearly lunged for Bray's throat. "Were you trying to fucking kill us? You-"

Bray didn't let him finish. He lunged over into the other seat, grabbing Dean by the wrists and smashing their lips together. There were no rational thoughts going through his mind. There were no thoughts going through mind period. There was only an instinctual, primal need coursing through him. Dean wasn't kissing him back. He was trying to push him away but Bray wasn't going anywhere. Bray pulled Dean out of his seat and unceremoniously broke the kiss just to shove him towards the backseat. Dean landed awkwardly, going half on the seat and half on the floor. Bray pulled him up by the scruff of the neck and put him on the seat, turning him so he could see the wide and almost fearful look in those pale blue eyes.

"Fucking stop!" Dean kicked his feet wildly. He managed to catch Bray in the stomach, briefly knocking the wind out of him. He scrambled for the door, getting it open. His upper body made it out of the car but before he could pull himself the rest of the way out Bray was in the backseat, grabbing him by the waistband of his jeans and yanking him back in. There was still no rational thought in his head. A monster in him had taken over. One that begged for destruction. For pain to be caused. And the pain came when he got a hold of the door and slammed it shut, not realizing Dean's hand was still in the way until the howl of pain reached his ears. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Dean, who was thrashing around and trying to get Bray's hand off the door handle so he could open it himself. Bray watched him with a morbid fascination. He was suddenly reminded of a fox he had trapped in one of his father's bear traps. He had been only a small child when he had done it. He had watched the animal struggle for quite awhile before breaking its neck and putting it out of its misery.

"Do I do the same to you little lamb?" He reached down with one hand and pet Dean on the top of his head. "You want me to put you out of your misery?"

"Open the door," Dean begged. His free hand gripped Bray's shirt now that he seemed to realize he wasn't going to be allowed to free himself. "God fucking damn Bray just open the fucking door."

"What if I like you like this?" Bray put his lips to Dean's ear so he could whisper right into it. "Trapped and helpless. I could have my way with you right now." He slid his hand over Dean's back until he reached his ass. "Not that I already don't." He chuckled as Dean stiffened. He opened the car door and allowed Dean to move his injured hand back inside before slamming the door back shut. Dean clutched his rapidly swelling hand to his chest and tried to scramble away. He didn't get far this time. Bray was on top of him in an instant, pinning him down on the seat. "Sssshhhh little lamb..."

"Get off!" Dean's good hand pushed against his chest. He scrambled to get his legs underneath the larger man to kick him away but this wasn't a battle he was going to win. He seemed to realize that as Bray's hands went under his shirt, nails raking down his chest harshly. "Wait wait wait-"

There was no waiting. Bray silenced his protests with his kiss as his hands worked over Dean's body. He knew every sensitive spot on the body underneath him and the body responded in kind. Against Dean's will it responded and Bray felt the shame coming off him in waves. The surrender was an unwilling one. The realization that Bray wasn't going to stop and his own body's desires made Dean go limp. He turned his head to the side, clearly just waiting for it to be over. It should have been what Bray wanted. It normally would have been. But whatever had taken him over wanted the fight. Cruelly he grabbed Dean's injured and squeezed it, actually taking delight as Dean's other came up and belted him across the face.

"Fuck you!" Dean was fighting him again. Fighting him full force and getting angrier as Bray laughed. "Fuck you fuck you-OW!" Bray squeezed his injured hand again, grinding the possibly broken bones with his death grip. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Bray laughed. Deep from his stomach he laughed and his laughter only got harder as their struggle continued. Dean hit and pushed and clawed but Bray didn't hit back. He let go of Dean's hurt hand and let his hands roam again, delighted that Dean's body still responded to him even with Dean screaming at him to go to hell. He pulled Dean's jeans off and nearly got kicked in the face for it.

"Fucking mother fucker-"

Bray shut him up with a kiss. Dean growled but kissed him back, oblivious of Bray undoing his own pants until he felt his hardness pressing against him. Dean's eyes went wide and he tried to jerk away, like he hadn't known this was coming all along. Bray held him in place easily and pushed in, no lube, no prep no anything. Dean screamed, his face contorting with the pain. "Sssshhh little lamb ssshhh," Bray cooed as he nuzzled Dean's face. A stark contrast to his roughness just seconds ago. "You know you want this." He was already pumping his hips, not actually giving the other man any time to adjust. There was still that animalistic desire, the monster that demanded his violent actions. He could feel Dean tear. He could feel him bleed. He could see the pain etched on his face and he wouldn't lie, he liked it.

"Stop..." Dean was trying to sound angry. Trying to sound forceful. It was more of a plea though. A desperate plea that he clearly already knew would go unlistened to. The fight was already leaving his body again. Bray could feel it and it spurred him on all the more.

"I don't think you really want me to stop." Bray wrapped his hand around Dean's still hard cock. "Doesn't feel like it to me." He kissed Dean's flushed cheek and grinned. "Just give in darlin." He started running his hand up and down Dean's shaft, his thumb rubbing over the slit every time he brought his hand up. He hovered his lips above Dean's and looked him in the eye. He could see the resignation and the shame because they both knew he was right. No matter how Bray was doing it they both knew Dean wanted his touch. They knew Dean needed it.

Bray's lips captured his and Dean reluctantly returned it. Whether it was a sign of him admitting it or just him trying to force himself to relax to make what was happening on him easier to bear was unknown. Bray stroked him harder, making him cum despite his obvious reluctance. Dean's body tightened even more around him and Bray felt himself go next. He collapsed on top of Dean, his face nestling in the crook of his neck. He could faintly hear Dean asking him to get up but he ignored it. Instead he closed his eyes and let himself relax. The monster was sated and he just wanted to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Long after he had been redressed and they were on the road again Dean pretended to be asleep. He laid there in the back and kept his eyes shut, not caring whether he was actually fooling Bray or not. His hand hurt, his ass hurt, everything fucking hurt. He wanted to just go home. To wake back up in his bed and have this be a fucked up nightmare. He wanted to go back in time so he could have called out to Seth on the phone when he had gotten the chance. And then there was another part of him that wanted-no. He wasn't entertaining that thought right now. He did not want Bray to come back there. He didn't want a gentle touch to wash away the memory of what had happened. He could do that on his own. He had done it before. Though usually then he had had a bottle of booze to help him out. He wasn't just laying there, stone cold sober with so much time to think and dwell.

He groaned and tried to chase all the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel. Yet there the thoughts were, replaying not only Bray's attack but every other time he had been attacked before. It had been a long time since he had been in that position. The last time had been in Puerto Rico. He had been drugged up out of his mind and only remembered bits and pieces of that. He couldn't even recall who had done it. Before that it had been one of his mother's boyfriends and before that even it went back to one of the drug dealers he had to pass every day on his way home. Fucking prick used to beat him up and steal his shit before one day he stole something else.

Dean winced and tried to shift around on the seat gingerly. He didn't want to think about that shit. He hated the shame that came with thinking of it. Fucking assholes getting the better of him and then leaving him to bury it all down. He never talked about any of the really bad shit that had happened to him in his life. Some stuff he had taken and turned into promo material but the truly awful shit? The nitty gritty details that had shaped him into the fucked up man he was today? No. he didn't share any of that. Not to the fans, not Sami, not Regal, not Roman and Seth, not Bray-none of them knew. He had never felt like anyone could know. It had been engrained in him from day one that nobody cared. He was just a piece of gutter trash. He was there to be chewed up and spit out and that would never change, no matter how far he rose in life or how many people he tried to hurt for treating him that way. If he did tell anyone the more fucked up things, they either would just not care or be disgusted and leave him. It was just the way life went.

The sound of Bray singing caught his ear. At last one of them was in a better mood now. Dean thought about saying something like he had earlier but this time he kept his mouth shut. His words had already gotten him in more than enough trouble today he didn't need to tempt fate for a third time. Instead he refocused on trying to clear his mind. He wanted to bury what happened with him and Bray down with everything else. He wanted to not focus on his ever growing nerves as the realization they were getting closer and closer to Bray's home hit him. He had no real idea what he was walking into. The glimpses the world had gotten of the Wyatt Compound the night Bray and his cronies debuted hadn't been all that telling. What was going to happen when they got there? Somehow he doubted they would just chill out like it was some damn lovers weekend in. Maybe he was going to get locked up in the basement and kept there like a pet. That seemed more in line with Bray's sick nature. And it would figure that he got himself into a situation that would lead to that. That was how stupid he was. So fucking stupid he deserved it. He couldn't learn and now here he was. Pathetic.

"Rise and shine darlin."

The words along with a bag being tossed on to his chest roused Dean from a sleep he hadn't known he had fallen into. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before slowly sitting up. One hand clutched the bag to keep it from falling to the floor. Much to his surprise it was from Burger King. "When did you-"

"I just went through the drive-thru." They were at a stoplight so Bray craned himself around to look at Dean. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Dean wasn't trying to be difficult. He felt so sick from his entire day he coudln't even think about eating.

Bray rolled his eyes. "You still need to eat." He handed back the drink he had bought for Dean, not caring that the light was green and the car behind them was honking. "Eat. Drink. Come back up here if you're done moping."

"Fuck you." Dean did take the drink. He hoped it was poisoned so he could just die before they even got to where they were going.

"You know, for someone who gets all this praise for his speaking ability, you sure don't offer much when you argue with me." Bray turned back around and pressed on the gas. He made it through the light before it turned red again though the person behind them wasn't so lucky. "Why don't you try to vary it up a little?" He glanced back at Dean using the rearview mirror. "It's disappointing really."

"Yeah well getting raped in the backseat of a fucking rental car already put a damper on my god damn day so welcome to the fucking disappointment club." The venom in his voice managed to take him by surprise. He didn't know why he was fucking surprised. It was completely deserved. Yet he almost wanted to apologize. The instinct made his stomach curl. He didn't want it to be there. He had to get rid of it. Snap himself out of it by any means necessary.

"Stop it stop it stop it..." he muttered so low under his breath he didn't think Bray could even hear him. He shoved the bag of food aside and started smacking himself across the face as hard as he could. The sharp stings of his own slaps felt good but they weren't enough. Without even thinking he started smashing his own head into the window. It wasn't a simple banging of his head. He was literally trying to smash his own head through the glass. He wanted it to break, to feel the satfisfying crack against his skull. He wanted to feel blood pour so freely just like it used to and maybe finally he could have some sort of peace again.

"DEAN!"

Dean froze. His own name falling from Bray's lips through him for a loop. Up until that moment Bray had never addressed him by his own name in the course of their fucked up relationship.

"That's enough." Bray turned back around to look at him again. His eyes met Dean's and they just stared at each other. Neither one of them said a word. Bray's words hung heavy in the air and Dean wanted to retort. He wanted to have some sort of snappy reply but he didn't trust himself to speak. Not with how he had wanted to apologize only moments before. He settled for turning his attention to the food he had been given instead. He sucked down some of his drink, the Dr. Pepper tasting much sweeter than he was expecting. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he had been until that moment. He reached into the bag and pulled out the hamburger and fries Bray had bought him. He still didn't feel that hungry but he forced himself to start eating anyway. He just needed something to keep him busy. He refused to look back up even though he still felt Bray's eyes on him. It was a lot harder to ignore him than it should have been. His gaze was so fucking piercing. It felt like it was going right through him. Right through his skin, through his insides, right down his very soul. He concentrated harder on eating, tearing through the food like someone was going to take it from him. His stomach was cramping from the unwanted meal but he didn't stop until Bray turned back around and focused on driving once more. Immediately he pushed the food aside and pulled his knees up to his chest. Despit the fact that he wasn't even looking back there Dean swore he still felt Bray's eyes on him.

Dean shuddered and bit down on his lower lip. _I'm so stupid I'm so stupid so fucking stupid..._

...

A totally not honest story got them the bereavement flight to Vegas. The five hour plane trip was one of the longest in Seth's entire life. Neither he or Roman really spoke the entire way there. Roman was in no mood and Seth didn't know what to say. All he could do was think about what kind of trouble Dean could be in. Scenario after scenario kept popping up into his own mind and each one got worse than the one before it. By the time they landed he was actually shaking. He considered calling AJ and Tamina, asking them why they hadn't worked faster in helping him but then quickly remembered he had thrown the task on them right before they all got to have their few days off. He didn't pay them to follow Dean home. He paid them to snoop around while they worked and traveled together. He hadn't told them to follow Dean home and snoop on him there. He hadn't seen the need for it at the time. Now he wished he had. He was wishing for a lot of things really. The main thing now was for Dean to be fine and Roman and him to be overly paranoid. He knew Roman wanted that too but somehow he felt they weren't going to get that sweet relief. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted them to both be wrong so bad he could scream but the feeling that they weren't wouldn't escape him.

The moment they were allowed they sprinted from the plane and through the airport. Seth was faster and he took the lead. Roman kept one hand on his shirt so they wouldn't get separated by the crowd. A rental car was obtained and Seth drove them to Dean's apartment. He knew the way better than Roman did. He also had a key to the place. He was thankful he had it, especially given that it had gone missing for a few days a few weeks ago. Dean had gotten mad at him when he had taken Roman's side for one of their arguments and without him knowing it had taken his key back. At least Seth assumed he was the one who had taken it. He didn't see who else it could have been. Dean didn't always go out with him and Roman for their matches so he would have had the opportunity. Dean had denied it and had gotten even more mad when Seth hadn't believed him. After a tense couple of days the key had ended up back on Seth's key chain and nobody had spoken about the subject again.

"What do we do if he's not here?" Seth finally had to ask as they headed into the apartment building. He couldn't just not ask the question. The only plan they seemed to have was to save Dean but not only did they not know what was going on or who he was seeing, but there was no guarantee they were going to find him. There was no guarantee he was home or if he would even come back home before having to go off to work again. On his good days Dean was a drifter, going off and doing whatever it was he felt like doing. Seth remembered one time when they were still in FCW that Dean didn't come back to his apartment for nearly a month. He came to the shows and the gym but nobody even to this day knew where he had been in between all that.

Roman didn't answer. He clearly had nothing to offer there. Instead he snatched the keys out of Seth's hand and led the charge right up the stairs. He took the steps two at a time, making Seth practically run to keep up with him.

"They make elevators for a reason Ro..."

Roman ignored him in favor in continuing to lead the charge. Seth was at least glad to see that. With all the bickering Roman and Dean had done lately it had really started to feel like their friendship was falling apart. Seth hated it. He hated seeing it and hated being caught in the middle of it. He was glad to see Roman still cared though and he appreciated it. Dean wouldn't but he never outwardly took well to people caring about him. Seth didn't know everything that Dean had gone through in his life but he felt like he understood the consequences of it. Dean was like a dog that had gotten kicked around too many times. He lashed out and bit even if the hand going to touch him wasn't one meant to hurt him. Roman got irritated by it. Dean's impulsive and erratic nature agitated him. It wore on Seth too but he had more of a will to put up with it. He couldn't ever just give up on the guy. It wouldn't make him any better than anyone who had hurt Dean to begin with.

The key went into the lock but the click never came. Seth and Roman exchanged looks. The door was unlocked. Dean never kept his door unlocked. Absolutely never. They had once watched him freak out and try to fix the lock on their back door because it hadn't been working right there was no way he would leave his door unlocked. Seth felt his stomach drop somewhere down in the depths of hell. He looked to Roman, who was as silent as ever. He saw apprehension in his grey eyes though. His hand closed over the doorknob but he didn't turn it immediately. He braced himself for it before opening the door. He went in quickly and Seth followed him despite not wanting to.

The bareness of the place always managed to catch Seth by surprise. It felt wrong for the chaotic force that was Dean to be living in a place that was so untouched by it. "Dean!" Seth found his voice as he and Roman began searching the apartment. "Dean!" He went straight to Dean's bedroom to look around. "Dean!"

Dean was nowhere to be seen. "God damn it." Desperation started to take over. Seth threw the sheets off his bed as if he would somehow find the other man under there hiding like a small child. "Damn it." He threw the sheets back on to the bed so he could look under the bed and only then realized he had just put his hands on cum stains. "God damn it Dean..." After they found him and his relief wore off he was going to strangle the shit out of him. "Dean?" He looked under the bed and of course found nothing. He groaned and started to get back up when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it and saw that it was Dean's phone. "Shit." He walked over and picked it up. It had been thrown so hard the screen had cracked.

"Seth he ain't here!"

"No shit!" Seth walked out of the bedroom and met Roman in the hallway. "I found this." He held up the phone for Roman to see.

"Anything else?"

"Cum stains on the bed but-"

"His?"

"I didn't take DNA evidence!" Seth gave him a baffled look. "What the fuck are we in CSI now? Do I suddenly have fucking master detective skills I wasn't aware of?" His overall panic had reduced him to a snapping mess.

"He could have been here with someone." Roman was taking the route of ignoring the outburst. "Someone could have seen that person come up here. Could have seen him leave with them."

"Maybe." Seth didn't feel like they could be that lucky. Luck didn't seem to be on their side in any aspect but they had to keep trying.

With no Dean in the apartment and no real clue who could have seen him leave they ended up knocking on the door Mrs. Morgan's door. Mrs. Morgan lived in the apartment across from Dean. Seth had seen her a few times when he had come up to stay with Dean for a weekend. She was a little old lady, certainly well into her eighties at this point. The confusion was written clear as day on her face when she opened the door to find them on the other side of it. She recognized Seth at least and he took the lead for this conversation.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Morgan. We're just wondering if you've seen Dean around." Seth forced a friendly smile as he said this. "It's really important we find him."

Mrs. Morgan's wrinkled brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Dean? No. No I haven't seen him in awhile. I heard company over but I didn't come out and look." She motioned down to her knee. "My arthritis is really bad I can't go snooping like that bitch Glenda you know."

Roman's lips twitched. "Ma'am we got a call from Dean that didn't seem totally right. Did you maybe hear who was with Dean? Like was it a man or a woman-"

"Man," Mrs. Morgan answered. "It was definitely a man. Southern man. Talked an awful lot. I couldn't hear everything but I thought I heard screaming..."

Seth and Roman exchanged worried looks. They had at least something to go off of. The last thing she had said didn't let them feel any better but they had to take what they could get at this point. "Thanks Mrs. Morgan," Seth forced himself to say. "We appreciate it."

...

Bray's weight hovering above him was what woke Dean up from another bout of slumber he hadn't realized he had fallen into. He tried to move from from the fetal position he had curled into but upon seeing the little glint in Bray's eyes he froze.

"We're here." And with that, Bray gave him a kiss and yanked him out of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Bray and Dean's arrival attracted all sorts of attention from across the compound. His family far exceeded just Rowan and Harper. He didn't expose them to the wrestling world though. They didn't belong there. None of them watched and the only non-family wrestler on the roster that knew of them was Daniel Bryan. Dean didn't hide his shock as they all approached. He stopped fighting Bray's grip and stared, wide-eyed and open mouth. Most of the men were big and burly like Harper and Rowan, dirty from the work they did around the place. The women were clad in dresses and they held on to the children, doing their best to keep them all back and out of the way. One little girl broke ahead of the pack though. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a braid and her pink and white dress reached down nearly to her ankles. Her mother called to her but Bray held up a hand to silence her. The little girl was no harm to anyone.

"Brother Bray!"

"Hello Isabella." Bray let go of Dean's wrist so he could scoop the young girl up into his arms. He watched Dean's expression get even more dumbfounded out of the corner. The smile that came from the hug to his neck and the kiss on his cheek got even bigger upon seeing it. "What is it little lamb?" Bray turned to look at Dean full on. "You looking to catch a fly down your throat?"

Dean closed his mouth but his expression stayed exactly the same. Isabella looked back and forth between them. Her blue eyes were the exact same shade as Dean's. Bray had never noticed that before.

"Who is he?" Isabella finally settled her gaze on Bray as she asked.

"His name is Dean. He's a very special friend of mine." Bray adjusted the five year old so she rested against his hip. He looked to Dean to see if he would put up a fight in front of the child. "Aren't you darlin?"

Some of Dean's bafflement turned to anger. He looked like he wanted to say something nasty but he didn't get the chance. The other children were emboldened by Isabella's actions and they ran forward as well. Most of them came to Bray but some gathered around Dean, their curiosity getting the best of them. Dean's baffled gaze went from Bray to them. He jerked his hands up out of reach, keeping himself from touching them as they started to tug down at the hem of his shirt. One would have thought he had never seen a child before with the way he was acting.

"They won't bite you know." Bray was torn between amusement and exasperation. The intention of the children was innocent it was almost insulting Dean didn't see that. But he liked how rattled the other man was. It showed how out of his element he was. It made him more vulnerable which of course was always something Bray enjoyed.

"Go off to your mothers." Bray set Isabella down and shooed her and the other children away. "Go!" It was a gentle command but one that was obeyed immediately. Once they were out of earshot he stepped in front of Dean and shook his head. "You could have been nicer."

"I don't like kids," Dean muttered. He wasn't making eye contact with Bray. He was too busy trying to watch everything around him at once. It was like he was expecting someone to come at him when he wasn't looking.

Bray smirked. "Don't like them? What did they do to you?" He reached up and slowly ran the tip of his finger down Dean's nose. "Besides actually get to be children I mean?"

The little dig at his past made Dean twitch. "Yeah, because they're getting such a great chance at life down here." Dean gestured around wildly. "They get this ever glorious swamp and _Brother_ _Bray_" he spat those last two words out like they disgusted him "to make all their decisions for them."

"Some people need that. They aren't good at making their own decisions. You of all people should know that." Their argument ended there though not because Dean willingly dropped it. Bray just didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Instead he grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him around once more. Dean nearly tripped over his own feet but Bray made sure he stayed upright. His family went back to what they were doing before, rightly sensing that he didn't want them around for the tour. There were only two members of the family he did want around and he spotted them up on the porch. They were just standing there, watching and waiting. He couldn't see their faces clearly but he had a feeling their eyes were focused mostly on Dean. He knew they harbored animosity towards Dean. He wasn't a fool. They didn't need to actually say it.

"Harper! Rowan!" He beckoned them to come over.

"What, you can't take me on a tour by yourself?" Dean put his hand over Bray's to try to pry his fingers off his wrist. "You don't want me to yourself anymore or something? Because if you fucking think you're sharing me with them you can just fucking forget it."

"I don't recall saying I was going to share you with anyone." Bray didn't see how that Dean could jump to that conclusion. He thought he had made it clear Dean was his and his alone. If he had wanted to share Dean with anyone he would have done so long before now. "I just want you and my boys to bond a little."

"Bond?" The dumbfounded look found its way right back on to Dean's face. "They look like they want to kill me."

Bray didn't deny that. There was no way he could do that without lying. He could see the resentment from Harper and Rowan as they got closer. The jealousy was so thick even he almost got uncomfortable. He put himself between Dean and them, making them stop before they got too close. "Relax boys. I just want you to walk with us."

Harper nodded though his eyes kept shifting to Dean. His hand reached out to push Rowan back, whose attention was zeroed in on Dean. Dean sneered and tried to get out from behind Bray. His lips were twisting into a sneer and Bray could literally feel the bravado swelling up in him.

"Where's your camel mask boy?"

Bray frowned and turned around slowly. "What?"

"His camel mask." Dean kept trying to pull himself out of Bray's grasp.

"...It's a lamb mask darlin."

"No it's not." Dean stopped struggling long enough to look at Bray like he was stupid. "I watch Animal Planet I know what a camel looks like."

Bray just stared at him. He really wasn't kidding. He was standing there, earnest as could be. He really thought the mask was a camel one. Bray opened his mouth to correct him but then just shook his head and laughed. "Whatever you say darlin." He started pulling Dean along once more so the tour could actually start. "Whatever you say."

...

Seth and Roman did more asking around Dean's apartment building with no success. The resident snoop Glenda had been staying with her son and his family for the past week so she hadn't been around to see anything. Anyone else claimed they hadn't either or didn't seem to know who Dean either was. Roman was infuriated but Seth managed to drag him to a hotel so they could regroup and assess what information they had. He called AJ and Tamina while he was at it and after putting the phone on speaker he explained the situation as he now knew it. Even if they couldn't do much he needed to talk to someone. Roman said hardly a word, choosing to just pace back and forth between the door and the window. Seth tried to focus on looking at the phone instead. If he watched Roman pace for a second longer he was going to start suffering from motion sickness.

"So a Southern guy who talks too much?" AJ repeated after Seth was done talking. "That's what we have to go on?"

"That's what we have to go on," Seth confirmed. He pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knee. "As far as identity goes anyway. Add the screaming and uh...bodily fluids on the sheets-"

"Dean got raped," AJ helpfully finished.

"AJ!" Tamina yelled.

Seth felt the blood drain out of his face. He hadn't been allowing himself to really think about that option. Yet it was more than a plausible scenario. Especially if Mrs. Morgan had actually heard the screaming. He could feel Roman's anger start to spike again but he couldn't even bring himself to even look at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" AJ snapped defensively. "I'm not saying I like that scenario. I'm being realistic though."

"M-m-maybe it was pleasure screaming." Seth was trying to convince himself and they all knew it. "M-m-maybe it wasn't that-"

"Maybe it was." Tamina at least tried to indulge his denial.

"Still doesn't tell us where he is." Roman was finally speaking up now. "We gotta find him. If something..." he grimaced as AJ's scenario flashed through his mind "We'll deal with whatever after we find him."

AJ sighed. "Well three people spring to mind if we're going off just the Southern guy who talks a bunch description. Only one of them is an actual option though."

"Do I even want to know who you're thinking of?" Tamina asked.

"Well it's not Heath Slater or JBL..."

Seth was starting to realize who she was thinking about but hoped she didn't say it. That wasn't an option he even wanted to consider.

"It's gotta be Bray."

Seth groaned. She said it. She said the words. He swallowed hard and finally looked at Roman. He had stopped pacing and was looking down at his feet. His long hair obscured his face so Seth couldn't read his expression.

"I mean let's think about it." AJ wasn't done talking yet. "Not only does he fit Mrs. Morgan's description but why else would Dean hide this entire thing? I know he don't wave his business around all over the place but you're his best friends. He wouldn't be hiding a relationship unless it was entirely shameful."

"But...it's fucking Bray Wyatt we're talking about here." Seth had a hard time wrapping his head around the thought. Everything AJ was saying made sense. It did. But he just had a terrible time seeing how it could be true. Or perhaps he just didn't want to. The Wyatts were their enemy. They were just over a week away from waging war on them on pay per view. Yet Dean had been fucking around with the leader the whole time? "He's not Dean's type..."

"If it's fucked up it's Dean's type." Roman's looked at Seth, shaking his head at the glare he received. "I love him man I do. But if the lunatic is afraid of something that means he's bit off more than he can chew."

"But Bray fucking Wyatt?" Seth shook his head stubbornly. "Dean's not a follower. He's not. Maybe he's not a well equipped leader but he's not a mindless follower. He would never listen to someone like Bray. He's too stubborn it would never work."

"We're running on the theory he's fucking the guy, not joining the family," AJ pointed out.

"But Bray is all about obedience," Seth argued. "Can you see him fucking with anyone unless he had full control over them?"

"Well someone around here's had control of Dean," Tamina said. "I mean, you said he shut down on Roman when he found those marks on his neck. And he was scared of something when he called you. Maybe Bray's been like, getting control of him this whole time-"

"And we didn't see it." Roman spat those words out venomously. "Damn it!"

"Ro-" Seth nearly jumped off the bed as Roman's fist crashed against the wall. "Roman!" Forgetting about AJ and Tamina for the moment Seth got off the bed and grabbed his boyfriend's arm before he could punch the wall again. "Stop it!" He placed a kiss on his bloody knuckles before pressing his forehead to Roman's. "That's not gonna help. Murdering the wall never helps."

Roman grunted but let Seth lead him away from the wall. "Where the fuck would Wyatt take him?" It was unclear whether he was thinking out loud or actually asking Seth.

"The compound maybe?" It was the only place Seth could figure.

"But where the fuck is that?" Roman picked up Seth's phone before sitting down at the foot of the bed. Seth sat down next to him and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Nobody even knows."

"Bryan knows," AJ reminded him. "He has to. He joined them remember?"

Seth had actually forgotten about that. Daniel Bryan's activities didn't really concern him unless he was in their way. For a moment his hopes soared but they quickly came crashing back down when he remembered that Bryan had absolutely no reason to help them. Nobody in the locker room really did but with as much as they had fought over the past year, he had every reason to tell them to go straight to hell. "AJ can you-"

"Absolutely not."

"But this is important!"

"Even if I was on speaking terms with him do you really think Brie's letting me near him?" AJ snorted. "Please. Just go appeal to his inner do gooder hippie humanity and pray he hates Bray more than you three."

"Fine," Roman said. "Just give us his number."

Seth shook his head. "It's not gonna work he won't-"

"He'll talk."

"But-"

"He talks or I split his ribcage and then he'll talk. Okay?"

Seth nodded. One didn't argue with Roman once he started threatening bodily harm.

"Good."

...

The last stop of the tour was in Bray's bedroom. Dean hadn't expected anything less. He was almost relieved to be there though he wasn't about to say that out loud. Sending snarky comment after snarky comment at Rowan and Harper had been fun in itself but he hadn't been blind to the fact that they really did look like they wanted to murder him. He wasn't sure what the fuck he had even done to them beyond be there-and that was all Bray's fault. He had been dragged here he didn't need murderous looks on top of it all. Bray had noticed but his commands for the other men to take it easy had only seemed to make them show more resentment to Dean when the eyes of their almighty papa bear hadn't been on them.

Bray slamming him back first into the wall drove Rowan and Harper far out of his mind. Dean barely had time to breathe before Bray's lips covered his. Dean tried to push him away. After what happened in the car he didn't want to be touched. But Bray was persistent. The kisses became more forceful yet coaxing at the same time. He lulled Dean into finally kissing him back. It was tentative on Dean's end but the moment Bray's tongue slipped into his mouth he was pulled right into returning it with fervor. He could feel Bray smirking and it made his stomach sink. There he did it again. He was too easy. Every single time he just fell into Bray's trap. He was sick. He was pathetic. His hands went to Bray's chest and he tried to push him away. Bray only pulled him off the wall and held him closer, crushing them together.

"Stop..." The word was no more than a croak. Bray's lips had traveled down to his throat and Dean could feel the hickies being left behind. Large hands went under his shirt, exploring his body freely and making him shiver. "Bray stop..." Foolishly he smacked Bray on the chest with the hand that had gotten smashed in the car door. He sucked in a harsh breath but the pain did serve to break him from his lull. He ripped himself out of Bray's grasp and stumbled back. He nearly tripped and fell on his ass but managed to catch himself at the last second. "Stop!" He meant it to be a command. He meant it to be angry and forceful. But his voice cracked halfway through the word and it sounded more like a plea. "No more." Dean swallowed hard and started to edge his way toward the door. "You don't get to rape me and fucking love all over me after that's not how this works." He turned his back and tried to open the door to get out.

"How does it work then?" Bray's hand reached over his shoulder and held the door closed. "Explain it to me darlin." His arms wrapped around Dean's waist and lifted him up just enough to take him away from the door without Dean being able to drag his feet. His chin rested on Dean's shoulders, his head turned just right so his hot breath tickled Dean's neck and ear. "Tell me how it works. Do you run back to Seth and Roman and tell them what I did? Do you only tell them that? Or do you tell them the real truth?" Bray nuzzled his face against Dean gently. "Every other time has been consensual darlin. How do you think they'll handle that?"

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't listen. This was what Bray did. He told him this stuff and messed with his head and kept pulling him down. He had to shut him out and maybe save himself.

"What would they do if they knew you still liked it even when I raped you?" Bray laughed at his own question.

"I didn't-"

"Oh you didn't?" One of Bray's hands reached down and started groping him through his jeans. "You got hard for me. You came for me." His groping continued and they both could feel Dean's cock stirring. "Stop lying to yourself. You need me."

"No-"

"Oh yes darlin." Bray kissed the back of his neck softly. "You know it deep down."

"No."

"Your lying is starting to wear on me." The shift in Bray's tone made Dean shudder. "Your boys aren't enough for you, no matter how much you wish they can be. They'll leave you to rot. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow-well unless they find out about us." He nipped at Dean's ear lightly. "About you. All the little twisted things you've let me do. And what about even before me?"

Dean stiffened. He didn't mean to but it was a completely involuntary reaction. "You don't know anything-"

"I can guess." Bray turned him around so they could be face to face. "You're not as hard to read as you think. Not for someone who actually tries." He gripped Dean's chin and tilted his head up, forcing eye contact. "Poor little street dog. No father and a junkie whore of a mother. I didn't need to be raised in a pit of a city to know its evils. I've seen it all." He was gearing up, going into full sermon mode. And Dean couldn't stop him. He just stood there, transfixed by the words flying out of his mouth. "Not all of my family was bred down here with me. I've plucked them from street corners, from orphanages, from their very own homes-I've heard their tales and saw their plight. Your story isn't any different than theirs except that you can't get over your own desire to live in lies."

"I wanna live in the land of the fucking sane!" Dean jerked his chin away from Bray's grip. He had to make himself talk. Make himself fight. "Not with your spooky bullshit and haunted rocking chairs and stupid retards wearing lamb masks-"

"Oh now you say it's a lamb? What happened to your Animal Planet camel expertise?"

"Shut up. Don't distract me."

"From what? Trying to shut me out again?" Bray chuckled. "It's far too late for that little lamb." He grabbed Dean by the waistband of Dean's jeans and pulled them together once more. "I'm in your system. Every little bit of you has me in it. You can keep fighting it but you're only trying my patience." His hand moved to the back of Dean's neck. His iron grip kept Dean's head in place as he pressed their foreheads together. "I'm not them darlin. I'm not your mother that's going to choose drugs over you. I'm not the father that let you rot. I'm not Seth and Roman, who could never understand you." Bray's eyes were burning right through Dean's. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. He wasn't being allowed to. "They couldn't ever understand you. They were never destined to. They grew up in loving homes. Not with parents that cast them out. Not with ones that hated their very existence from the moment they were born. No they grew up in perfect families and had perfect childhoods where none of the chaos and destruction and death-"

Dean blinked. It was starting to become more apparent that his past wasn't the only one Bray was talking about.

"You remember your dream about the fire? When you murdered your little friends?"

Silence was the response to that. Dean didn't want to remember that dream. He swore he could still smell the burning flesh if he thought about it for too long.

"I burned my daddy up." Those five words weren't what Dean was expecting to hear. "I burned him up on his little shrimp boat. I had dreamed of doing it for so long. He chewed me up and spit me out but even my vengeance didn't make me free." Bray moved his hand off Dean's neck and up to his head, petting him like he was a dog. "She was the one to show me the way."

Dean stiffened. Talking about Abigail had triggered the attack in the car. She was a topic he could now go the rest of his life without discussing.

"She didn't just show me the truth. She gave me love. Blinding, unconditional love. Love that knew no bounds because I was hers, just like you are mine." Bray was barely speaking above a whisper yet Dean could hear every word like it was a gong going off in his brain. "And you can run. You could run back to your friends and hide but it doesn't change the fact that you are mine." He said those last three words as slowly and deliberately as he could. It was like he was making sure Dean couldn't block him out. "You are mine until I give you up-and I won't do that. Not even after my final breath."

Dean didn't even know what to say to that. He didn't even know what to feel. The words were dangerous. The implications of them showed he was somehow in even deeper than he thought he was before. Yet as crazy as it was, there was a comfort to be had in those words. It was crazy and insane and wrong but there was a fucking bit of comfort. When Bray said he wouldn't leave it felt like he could truly be believed. Even if he was saying it to lure him in further he actually meant it while he was at it. Having something meant like that was foreign to him.

Their lips met again though for the life of him Dean didn't know who started it this time. The shred of him that was left telling him this whole thing was sick and wrong hoped it was Bray. Yet it didn't really matter all that much because he wasn't stopping him. His arms were around Bray's neck, his legs hooked around his waist. It was wrong, it was sick but he didn't fight as he was laid down on the bed. His hands actually helped strip them of their clothes. The part of him that could think had shut down. He was being swept away in it all. Bray's hands were all over him. It was like he couldn't decide which part of Dean to touch first. Dean closed his eyes and tried to just enjoy the feeling but a sudden yank on his hair made his eyes open once more. "Ow fuck what-"

"Who do you belong to little lamb?"

"Bray don't-"

"Say it."

He needed to not do it. If there was ever a time that Dean needed to live up to his own reputation of being difficult this was it. He opened his mouth and he tried to force himself to say something nasty. To tell him to go fuck off. He opened his mouth but that message wasn't what came out. It wasn't what happened at all. He could name a whole list of reasons why as an excuse but it came down to him being a fool. A fool that caved at the promise of love and was more than a little afraid of a repeat performance of the incident back in the car if he said the wrong thing again. "You."

"Good boy."


	11. Chapter 11

Roman felt like he was going to explode. He had been pacing around the same hotel room for what felt like hours though the digital clock on the bedside table disputed his sense of time. Seth was still attempting to get a hold of Daniel, who was getting more and more on Roman's bad side each time he failed to answer. They weren't leaving any messages because there was no point. They weren't on good terms with the guy there was no way he would just call them back. They had to talk to him directly to get anything out of him. The longer they had to take to get a hold of them though meant it was that much longer Dean was with Bray. The mere thought of that turned Roman's stomach. God only knew what was happening to Dean at that compound. He couldn't even fathom how this whole thing could have started. How could they have not noticed? How could Dean have not said something? Dean was fiercely independent it was hard imagining him falling under Bray's control. Yet it had clearly happened. His behavior before his disappearance had clearly indicated his normally defiant nature had been rattled. Roman hated that he hadn't pushed the issue more. He hated that he had taken Seth's advice on giving Dean some space. Seth had meant well sure and under normal circumstances he would have been right. Pushing Dean would have only been a disaster. But now the situation had proved to be even worse than they had believed and their course of action had been proven to be completely foolish.

Roman growled under his breath and went into the bathroom. He turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed his face off. He had to calm himself down. He couldn't concentrate on thinking about what could be happening to Dean. It would only drive him even crazier. He had to focus on what he could do which was try to stay strong for Seth. The younger man was closer to Dean than he was this was wearing on him too. Maybe even more so because he now had to try to keep Roman from spinning off the deep end. The realization made Roman feel even more like a piece of shit.

"Bryan please-"

"Who gave you my number?" The phone was still on speaker and the argument breaking out between Seth and Bryan caught Roman's attention.

"It's important okay?" The desperation could be heard plain as day in Seth's voice. "I know I got no right to ask but Roman and I need your help. Dean's in trouble- "

"And this concerns me how?"

Roman clenched his fists and walked back out of the bathroom. He knew Bryan had every right to react the way he was considering everything they had done to him but it still made him angry. "Bryan we're being serious here," he said, joining in the argument.

"I'm serious too!" Bryan wasn't having any of it. "That little asshole's been trying to maim me before he was even in the damn company. He's wanted my head on a stick! On a stick! And I'm supposed to just help you because you say he's in trouble? Come on now."

"Wyatt has him." Seth was tripping over himself to get to the point. He had to get Bryan's attention, make him understand the urgency so he didn't just hang up. "Wyatt took him we think he's hurting him."

"Well yeah I'm sure. I mean you got that match coming up-"

"We think he raped Dean in his apartment and took him to the compound." Roman didn't know the words were going to leave his mouth. They just flew out, stemming from AJ's theory of events. He didn't even know for sure that was what had happened but they had the desired effect regardless. Even if they couldn't see him, both Seth and Roman could feel that Daniel's silence was a stunned one.

"You're the only one who knows where that compound is." Seth couldn't take the silence. "We gotta get to him okay? Please?"

"Jesus guys..." Daniel sighed. To Roman's relief it sounded like the fight had left his voice. "Did you call the cops?"

"We don't have time for cops." Roman was certain of that. They had no concrete evidence that it had been Bray to take Dean. They would take the time to question Roman and Seth, to see if there was any footage from the apartment building and question the people they already talked to...no, it would be a waste of time. "We can handle this. You just need to tell us where to go."

"You can't just go storming in there."

"We can handle ourselves." Roman was finding himself getting angry again. "We're not scared of the Wyatts."

"Well you damn well should be!" Daniel snapped. "You think you're just gonna waltz in there? You think there's just Bray and Rowan and Harper to worry about?"

"What there's more?" Seth asked incredulously.

"We're talking about a couple dozen people all together," Daniel confirmed. "Men, women, children-it's insane. They all worship him. They'll do anything for him. Even if you got in there you wouldn't be able to get back out. You gotta call the police and go in there with a full on team. They'll eat you alive if you don't."

"We don't got that kind of time," Seth insisted. He looked to Roman and swallowed hard. "Dean doesn't have that kind of time." He couldn't take the look Roman gave him in response and quickly turned his attention back to the phone. "We just need a location out of you man. That's it."

There was a stretch of silence that seemed to last forever. Roman and Seth waited on bated breath to see if he would give in or not. They needed him to they couldn't keep wasting time. "Fly to Lafayette but take Interstate 90 down south. Keep going until you get to exit 17. Go off there and then take the gravel road on the left. The compound is about ten miles from there. The whole area is isolated. There's a swamp you gotta avoid. No real gate beyond a wooden one that doesn't actually guard shit. The big house is where Dean will be if Bray's got him for himself. Don't go busting down the front door but be careful sneaking in the back. All in the back are the cabins those other people sleep in. One of them is always watching though. At least they were when I was there."

"Thank you." Roman didn't care what they would find waiting for them down there. He and Seth could deal with whatever it was. "We owe you."

"Just remember that next time you're supposed to triple powerbomb me."

...

Having someone completely at his mercy was something Bray never could get tired of. However, he didn't think he would ever find it more beautiful now that he had Dean in that position. They had been in bed for hours now, their skin drenched in a mix of sweat, cum, spit and blood. The only time Bray had moved off of Dean in this whole time was when he had gone to get a piece of broken glass. Just like he had in the hotel room Bray had cut Dean, only he hadn't bothered to start with shallow cuts. He marked Dean eagerly, wanting to carve an entire mural into Dean's beautiful flesh. He wanted the other man to remember who he belonged to when they were apart. He wanted to ruin him for whoever could come along and try to take him. Every inch he dragged the jagged edge of the glass caused such sweet whimpers. Bray felt himself growing more and more aroused with each cry of pain and plea for him to stop-and despite Dean's words, his body betrayed him like it always did.

"Oh little lamb..." He had Dean face down on the bed. All the scars from the barbed wire matches had begged to be reopened and he caused new ones right along side them. It would be so easy to just plunge back into Dean's tight heat from that position. To pound him until he screamed but that was too impersonal for Bray's taste. "Such a beautiful little lamb." Bray flipped Dean on to his back and spread his legs to position himself back in between them. He thrusted back into the smaller man easily, absolutely delighted when Dean moaned and arched his hips up. "God damn darlin." He leaned down and slowly licked his way from Dean's chest up to his mouth. "You're just so eager."

Dean closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"No no no no." Bray thrusted sharply and bit down on Dean's cheek to make his eyes open once more. "Look at me now." He grabbed Dean's face and jerked his head back sharply so they were looking each other straight in the eyes. "No more hiding."

Dean's expression was a work of art. There were so many emotions and most of them conflicted with each other in some way. Shame, fear, anger, resignation, lust, longing-he was such a conflicted mess. As much as Bray desired him to finally just give in, all the inner turmoil was a sight to behold. And it was all because of him. This man who everyone labeled a lunatic force of nature was breaking. Shattering underneath his will. The power he felt from just knowing that was intoxicating.

Bray suddenly flipped them over so Dean was straddling him. His hands gripped Dean's hips tightly, holding them so tight he was going to leave bruises just from his grip.

"Ugh fuck!" Dean bit down on his lower lip and placed his hands on Bray's chest. His entire body was trembling. His hips still moved so easily though. He let Bray guide his movements, whimpers and moans still escaping him even with his lips sealed.

"Isn't it easier when you just give in?" Bray moved his hips upwards, forcing himself as deep as he could into the other man.

"Oh god fuck!" Dean's eyes were nearly rolling into the back of his head. Every thrust from Bray went straight to his prostate. Pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock but Bray didn't let him touch it. He tried but Bray took his arms and pulled them behind his back, grasping both his wrists with one hand while the other returned to his hip.

"See how easy it is when you just behave? When you obey?"

Dean mumbled something under his breath. Bray couldn't even begin to catch what it was. It didn't really matter. He had him where he wanted him. That was all that really mattered. He thrusted up harder, keeping Dean's arms locked behind him the whole time. He wanted Dean to cum from only him and he did so beautifully. He tried to bite back his cry but he failed. He failed so beautifully like always and upon his own completion Bray sat up and hugged Dean close. No words were spoken for once. Instead he just rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder and laughed.

...

The main house of the compound had two bathrooms; one for Erick and Rowan and the other for Bray. Bray's bathroom was where Dean found himself trapped in upon refusing to go along and meet the other members of the family. He was too tired and too sore and had no desire to interact with the freak show anyway. Bray had surprisingly not forced him to go along anyway. Instead he had drawn Dean a hot bath, got him nice and settled in the tub...and then attached a chain to his ankle and shackled him to the leg of the bath tub. Apparently he wasn't trusted not to stray yet. He had cursed at Bray and tried to get himself free but there was no escape. He finally just settled for laying there in the bath, trying to relax himself and not think about everything that had been happening. He wanted to just forget. God how he just wanted to forget. The constant stinging of the new cuts made it impossible. Most of them were still bleeding, staining the bath water red. The sight of it was nauseating. It was dirty, just like he was.

The door to the bathroom opened. Dean nearly jumped, confused because he hadn't expected Bray to be back so soon. When he saw who it actually was though he felt his heart sink. He never thought he would actually wish for Bray but that moment had arrived.

"Hello Dean." Harper dragged Rowan into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. "We need to talk"


	12. Chapter 12

The words "we need to talk" were never ones that Dean found to be any good at all no matter who was saying them. They were even less comforting though coming from Harper, who was giving him a very strange look. Disdain was definitely there but there was...well curiosity was the only word he could really come up with. He didn't find it much better than the disdain though. "What the fuck?" He was very, very aware of how vulnerable he was right then. Naked and chained to a bathtub with one large man looking at him like he was a science project and the other was wearing that damn sheep's mask so Dean couldn't even begin to know what he was thinking. Not that he credited Rowan with much in the way of thinking skills. Not that it really mattered because Rowan didn't need thinking skills to hurt him. He just needed Harper to let him run free and with nowhere to run and hide and no real way to defend himself, Dean was just screwed.

"Talk?" Dean did his best to make himself sound braver than he actually felt. It was bad enough he had Bray running all over him he couldn't let these two join in. He had to retain some sort of dignity. "Talk about what?" He sat up, now grateful that the water was clouded with his blood. It gave him some cover though not as much as he would have liked. "Talk about what?" He stared at the both of them, not sure which one he needed to watch more closely. "I don't got anything to say."

"Oh but we do." Harper led Rowan closer to the tub, his lips slowly turning up in a smirk as Dean instinctively sunk down more into the tub. "We got a lot to say."

Dean only watched apprehensively as Harper let Rowan go and they surrounded the tub from both sides. He hadn't even bothered getting out to begin with because the chain was really only long enough for him to be able to sit in the tub comfortably. He hadn't been able to even consider running at any point. "Do you?" Maybe if he humored them and played nice they would go away. Doubtful but he had to hope. His only other option on the hope front was Bray returning to shoo his boys away.

Harper dropped down to his knees so he could be face to face with Dean. His eyes were crazed but calculating. Dangerous. He wasn't the simpleton Rowan was.

Dean scowled and clenched his fists underneath the water. "Why don't you just say it then?" He let his eyes drop down to the dirty wifebeater Harper had on and sneered. "And why don't you ever wash that thing? For fuck's sakes you smell like an outhouse."

It was Harper's turn to scowl now. "It's too bad Bray hasn't cut out your tongue yet." He tilted his head to the side. "Or do you use it real good to trick him into letting you keep it?"

"Fuck you." Dean's attention was solely focusing just on Harper. His brain tried to remind him to keep an eye on Rowan too but it was hard when Harper was the one getting right in his face.

"You know what I really don't get though?" Harper leaned in even closer and Dean barely kept himself from jerking away. "What exactly he sees in you?" He reached out to touch Dean's face but got his hand slapped away. If that bothered him he didn't let it show much. "You don't seem that special to me." He reached forward again only for Dean to smack his hand away once more. "You're just a rat." His hand shot forward forcefully this time, not letting Dean knock it away again. He grabbed Dean's jaw and squeezed it so tightly Dean thought something was going to break. "A lowly little street rat that doesn't deserve half the attention Bray gives you."

Dean blinked. Was this jealousy? Were Harper and Rowan jealous of him? If he wasn't in such a vulnerable state he would have laughed at the absurdity of it. His position wasn't one to be envied. "If you want me gone then do something about it." Maybe this could be his chance to get out. He held his foot up to show off the chain. "Get me off this thing. You can have him back I'll go away I won't bother him again-"

"And what if he just hunts you back down again?" Harper's eyes narrowed. "You think he's just going to let you go?" He was glaring at Dean. Looking at him like it was his fault that Bray was obsessed with him. "All he thinks about is you. All he wants is you. This family needs him but you're taking him away." This was the most Dean had ever heard Harper talk and he was growing more and more apprehensive with every word being said. "But I could never betray him by letting you go."

Dean swallowed hard. Shit. "You can make it look like you didn't help me." He looked back and forth between Harper and Rowan. He had to convince them to let him go. "I wouldn't tell him I swear."

"You swear?" Harper whispered. He leaned in even closer and Dean finally had to shrink away. His breath was absolutely rancid. "What do you swear on Dean? Your boys? Your mother? Your career?" He leaned in even closer, almost in the tub with Dean now. "Your life?"

Dean opened his mouth to respond and that was when they struck. Four large hands pushed his head down under the water. Water filled his nose and mouth, choking the very life out of him. They didn't hold him under for very long but it felt like a life time to him. When they pulled him up he wrenched himself out of their grasp and bent over the edge of the tub. He coughed wildly, water and bile rising out of him and hitting the floor below. He tried to breathe, tried to get some sort of bearings but his reprieve was short. Rowan pulled him into a crushing bear hug, trapping his arms against his sides. Harper stood up and Dean saw him reaching for something in his back pocket. "Let go!" He meant for it to be a yell but he didn't have enough air in his lungs to manage that. Instead it was more of a croak and he saw Harper smile. The son of a bitch was loving this.

"I have no desire to see you in this family but it's not up to me." Harper pulled a large hunting knife out of his pocket and started to twirl it slowly in his fingers. "I won't lie to you Dean. I think you should have been laid to rot in a gutter a long time ago but it's not up to me." He closed the distance between them and pressed the edge of the knife to Dean's throat. "We serve Bray and if he wants you here then here you shall remain." He didn't hide his displeasure as he said that. "But I want you to listen close." He pressed the blade just hard enough against Dean's throat to make a small drop of blood emerge and trail slowly down his throat. "The moment Bray tires of you-which believe me, I hope it's soon-or you screw him over like Daniel Bryan did? I will cut you down and-"

"And what Luke? Feed him to the gators? The dogs? The pigs even?"

Harper, Rowan and Dean looked to the doorway in surprise. Bray was standing there now and he looked less than thrilled at the scene he had stumbled upon. Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or not. On the one hand Bray could make Harper and Rowan let him go. On the other, if they already wanted him dead now then having Bray take his side in this situation surely would only exasperate that.

"Put him down," Bray told Rowan. "Now."

Rowan did as he was told, unceremoniously dropping Dean back down into the bathtub.

"Go." Bray stepped the rest of the way into the room and motioned for Harper and Rowan to leave. "Go before I decide not to forget this little incident."

The two men immediately obeyed. Dean watched them go, rubbing his throat as he did so. He didn't feel like this was over. He didn't think it could be. Not by a long shot.

Bray closed the door behind his two henchmen and looked at Dean. "My boys are protective." The anger he had turned into amusement so fast that it made Dean's head spin. "Jealous too." He shook his head as he grabbed a towel. The amusement was gone now. "Jealousy is an ugly thing. Many of wars were fought from it and I won't have it in my house." He walked over to the tub and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "I'll handle my boys." He grabbed Dean's leg and unlocked the chain from his ankle. "Don't you worry about that."

Don't worry. A request Dean couldn't even begin to obey. He snorted and tried to say as much but all that really came out was a mumble. He ignored the hand Bray held out for him and got out of the tub himself. He reached for the towel but Bray held it back despite having grabbed it for him in the first place. "Fucking give it," he growled. He didn't want to be fucked with anymore. He was tired of it.

"I want to show you something."

"I need to get dressed." Dean tried to grab the towel again but Bray pulled it out of reach again.

"You'll walk around this whole compound naked if I tell you." Bray actually made it seem like that would be the order for a moment. Thankfully his own possessiveness shone through and he handed Dean the towel. "Dry off and get dressed."

Those were orders Dean could comply to without argument. Unfortunately he couldn't even really put his own shirt on. The moment the fabric touched the cuts on his back and torso he nearly screamed.

"Maybe I went a little too hard," Bray said quietly as he watched Dean throw the shirt back down to the floor angrily.

"You think?" Dean looked down at himself and grimaced. He was carved up so bad he didn't even know how he would ever go on to wrestle without his shirt again. "You fucking mutilated me!"

"You're still beautiful to me." His tone clearly implied that nobody else would. And despite his brief moment of reflection he didn't sound sorry. Instead he just snagged Dean by the waist, pulling him in close so he could drop his head down and run his tongue over some of the cuts on his chest. Dean shuddered but didn't push him away. "Come on." Bray leg go of his waist and took him by the wrist. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Dean tried to drag his feet and nearly got yanked face first to the ground. The arm Bray had was the one with the shoulder he had dislocated and Dean felt it nearly go out again. "Ow!" He stumbled and had to grab on to Bray's arm with his free hand to regain his footing. "Asshole," he grumbled under his breath. He made himself keep up after that. In the back of his mind an old memory began to pop up. It was from years ago, when his mom had been dating one of the many assholes in her life. He had been a particularly nasty asshole and Dean remembered watching him drag her around out in public much like this. And there he was now, getting dragged around by his own psychotic asshole of a...well boyfriend didn't feel like the right word. Neither did lover. Captor. Owner. Those words felt more appropriate at this point.

Bray took him out the back door. The three rows of cabins that the other members of the family lived started almost ten feet away from the main house. Bray led Dean between the second and third row, not letting him on what he was looking to show him. He wanted to surprise him. Dean had always hated surprises. There was no way he was going to like this. Hell, he was fairly certain this would be worse than any other surprise he had gotten before.

They came to a halt to the last cabin on their right. Dean tried to linger back once more but Bray practically shoved him towards the door. "Go on." Bray stepped right behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Go inside."

"Why? What's in there?" Dean's chest suddenly felt like it was in a vice. He didn't want to go in there. He had no clue what could be in there but he knew he didn't want to find out.

"Just look."

"But-"

Bray grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked back so violently Dean yelped in pain. "I'm not gonna say it again," he growled. His lips were nearly touching Dean's ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "You understand?"

Dean tried to just nod but Bray's grip wouldn't allow it. "Y-Yes," he finally said.

"Good." Bray let his head go but kept a hold of his shirt. Dean reluctantly opened the door and let himself get shoved inside. The first room of the cabin was dimly lit and only possessed a fireplace and a large round oak table. Isabella sat there, a lantern giving her light to play with the rag doll in her hands. She looked up as Bray closed the door behind them and smiled. The glow of the lantern gave her an eerie look though that wasn't made Dean freeze. Her eyes. He didn't know how he had missed it before. Her eyes were exactly like Bray's. Her nose was somewhat like his too but her eyes were what really told the story. Fuck how hadn't he seen it before? He looked back and forth between them. Part of him tried to deny the conclusion he had already drawn. She had called him Brother Bray and not dad...yet the way Bray was looking at her told Dean more than enough. He couldn't be surprised. Sexual exploitation ran rampant in cults. Bray certainly did it to him and it wasn't hard imagining him doing it to a woman and spawning something out of it.

"Isabella helped us catch an intruder," Bray announced. He moved his arm so it was around Dean's waist, his grip even tighter than before. "We get a lot of those. Sometimes it's little bugs coming to make a mockery of my family." He smiled but it seemed to only be a disguise to his anger. "They think we're a zoo. That we're something to be prodded and laughed at but they don't realize that once they step inside our walls they don't have cages keeping us away. They're in the lion's den and we bite. We bite hard." Bray leaned in and spoke softly so only Dean could hear him. "But you already knew that."

Dean stiffened at those words. He did know that. He knew it all too well.

"Sometimes though it's a liar and deceiver that gets in." Bray motioned for Isabella to get up. She complied immediately, grabbing the lantern as she did so. "Sometimes they come in swearing that my family is their own. They come in swearing love they never gave before. They say I'm the liar. That I'm a poison running through their veins and leaving is the cure."

Dean completely agreed with that but held his tongue. He was more concerned with what Isabella was leading them to than fighting about Bray's perception of what he and his so called family were.

"It doesn't matter which one it is though." They came to a stop outside another door. Bray smiled as muffled screaming reach their ears. A genuine smile and Dean wanted to run. He wanted to run more than anything but Bray wasn't letting him go anywhere. "I let the boys handle most of them. Though I could make some exceptions." He shot Dean a look that made it more than clear he meant Seth and Roman. "Open the door."

Dean thought he was talking to him but Isabella opened the door before he could do it. She stepped right in, her lantern joining the four others that lit the room. The windowless room was occupied by several large men who stepped out of the way as the door opened. Their movement revealed a man tied to a chair, beaten and bloodied and trying to plead with his captors even with a gag stuffed in his mouth. The attempted pleas fell on deaf ears. Over and over they struck him, bruising skin and breaking bones. Dean tried to look away but Bray turned his head back, making him look once more. Bray didn't say a word but he didn't have to. Dean wasn't stupid he caught on to what this was. It was a warning as to what could happen if Seth and Roman decided to show up. Dean felt his stomach turn and he stubbornly closed his eyes, for once willing Seth and Roman not to give a shit about him. Willing them to not ever come look for him down there. He had a terrible feeling if Bray did get the chance he would do something much much worse to them and he wasn't worth that. He wasn't worth that at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Roman stopped the car long before they were in sight of the actual house. It was dark, nearly midnight yet Seth had never felt more awake in his life. His entire body was tense. So tense it felt like he was actually vibrating. He and Roman were clad from head to toe in black, armed with a tire iron and a baseball bat. Neither one of them had a gun license and didn't even know how to go about getting one illegally. There was no time to find out. They had to hope what they had was enough. There was though a more pressing issue than their choice in weapons. The road they were on was supposed to lead them straight to the main house on the compound but they couldn't take it head on. Even in the dead of night it was too risky. They had to go in more towards the swamp, get in towards the side and head for the back door. But how either of them had expected to even accomplish that in a swamp in the dark was beyond him. It had seemed so simple when they had just talked about it. But now they were there with no flashlight to guide them because they didn't want to accidentally give themselves away. The plan suddenly didn't feel good enough anymore. There was no time for anything else though. Dean had been down there too long as it was. They had to get to him and get to him now.

"We can do this." Without needing to be told Roman leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek. "You hear me? We can do this."

Seth forced himself to nod along. He wanted to believe Roman. Wanted to believe him more than anything. "Yeah." He had to accept the words as truth they would never get through this if he didn't. "Let's go." He opened his door, only then noticing just how sweaty his palms had become. His heartbeat was quickening with every second that went by. He took a deep breath to try to get it back under control. He had to focus. He was being counted on he couldn't fuck it up now.

Roman took the lead despite not knowing the area any better than Seth did. He could see better in the dark that was all he had really going for them. That and determination. If he was having the same fears that Seth was he wasn't letting them show in the slightest. He just moved himself forward, making sure Seth kept a hold of his shirt as they went. Seth's eyes gradually adjusted to the dark. That didn't make him feel much better though. The wooded area they were going through felt like something out of a horror movie. He swore he saw figures behind the trees but nothing came out to grab them. The sounds around them seemed so loud to the point it was almost unbearable. The frogs, the crickets, a growling that he swore was coming from a bear or a wild cat or something. He gripped the baseball bat more tightly. "Ro..."

"Just keep moving," Roman told him. His hand that wasn't holding the tire iron reached back to grab Seth's arm. "Come on."

Seth did what he was told, actually relieved when he finally saw the Wyatt house. That feeling didn't last long though. The run down house looked to be completely dark on the inside. From where they were they could still see more of the front than they could the back. It seemed like it would be so easy to get in that way. There was nobody that they could see standing guard. Nobody seemingly looking in that direction. Yet they didn't go for it. Daniel had warned them not to and honestly it felt like they would be tempting fate too much by not listening. What was supposed to be around the back though made Seth more than a little nervous now.

"There's some bushes over there." Roman pointed even though Seth could see them perfectly fine. "We'll be able to see better from there." He waited for Seth to say something but nothing came. With a frown he turned to face the younger man. "Seth?"

Seth forced himself to nod. Silently though he was questioning everything they had talked about doing in the car. He prided himself on being good with plans. With Dean being a lunatic and Roman more apt to seeking and destroying he had to be. But now his usual confidence was gone. So much was on the line. If they got caught he couldn't imagine what would happen to them. What would happen to Dean. Things had to go perfectly or they were fucked on a level they had never been on before.

The stretch of yard they had to run across to get to the bushes felt like it stretched for miles. They slid to a stop on their knees, barely dropping out of sight before being seen. Seth felt his heart leap up into his throat. The man walking around was nearly as big as Rowan and Harper though not as heavily bearded. He stopped and looked straight at where they had just been. Seth and Roman held their breaths as they waited for something to happen. The moment ticked by and Seth was nearly sick thinking the man would come over towards them. It didn't happen though. After taking a look around the man turned around and started walking away.

"Stay here."

"Wait what?" Seth barely had time to process the order before Roman took off out of the bushes. He moved swiftly and quietly, swinging the tire iron and striking a knockout blow. The man fell in a heap to the ground, barely making a sound. Roman took a quick look around before grabbing the man under the arms and dragging him to the bushes. "What if we wakes up?" Seth asked with wide eyes.

"I don't think he's going anywhere for awhile." Roman positioned the unconscious man so none of his long limbs stuck out of the bushes. Once he was done he took another look around. "I don't see anyone. Do you?"

Seth looked and eventually shook his head. "Nobody. I think we're clear."

"Let's go then." Roman took the lead again heading towards the back door of the house. Seth's heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to burst out of his chest. A thousand things were running through his mind but he forced himself not to focus on any of them. He just forced himself forward, cringing at the wooden porch steps creaked under their weight. The screen door nearly came off its hinges as Roman opened it. Seth grabbed the handle of the chipped up oak door and turned it slowly, testing to see if it was locked. It gave and a surge of bravery coursed through him. He led the way inside and shut the door behind Roman as he followed. They were in.

...

Seeing Bray sleep was an odd thing. Dean didn't know why he found it so odd since everyone had to sleep at some point but it was. Bray laid on his side, his arm draped over Dean in a tight, possessive hug while his face was buried in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean was laying on his back, staring at Bray even though he didn't really want to. He couldn't sleep. He had tried he really did. He was so exhausted but he still couldn't sleep. His brain wouldn't allow for that. First all he could do was replay everything that had happened since Bray had showed up at his apartment and then moved on to how he was supposed to face Roman and Seth come Monday. The thought literally made him sick. If they found out everything they were going to be disgusted and that would be it or they wouldn't care at all and the past fifteen months of friendship would be revealed to be one big lie. Either way Bray would right and Dean didn't know how he could begin to stomach that.

Blinking back tears he forced his gaze back up to the ceiling. He wondered if the eventual rejection would hurt less if he let Bray win completely beforehand. It was happening anyway and he just didn't want to hurt. It wore him out being the one to get shafted over and over again by the people in his life. He didn't want Seth and Roman to be the same way but how could it be avoided? He wasn't good enough for them. He never had been. What could they possibly see in him that would make them stick around? Hell, what did Bray even see in him? Harper was right. He was nothing more than a lowly street rat. That was all he had ever been yet Bray had been devoting himself to taking his will, taking his body and taking his very fucking soul. And why? Was it because he was just that easy? Was there something about him that Bray actually found appealing? Could he live with himself if he gave in completely? If he just gave everything to Bray and became what he wanted? Bray made him feel wanted and loved but Bray's idea of those things was terrifying. He didn't admit to being scared of much but Bray scared the shit out of him. He tried to pinpoint the moment it happened. Had it been at the apartment? The rape in the car? Arriving at the compound and watching the power he had over so many people? The realization that Bray had wanted more out of him than just sex? Maybe it was all of these things. He didn't know.

The room suddenly felt too hot to even breathe in. Being very careful not to wake Bray, Dean slipped out of bed and tip toed out of the bedroom. He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Only a small bit of moonlight streamed in from the window that sat high up on the wall. He sank down to his knees and hugged himself tightly. He still hadn't been able to put a shirt on. It hurt too much to. It had even hurt to lay in bed. He wondered if the cuts would ever stop throbbing. He wished they would he was freezing now. He closed his eyes and tried to will his body to heat itself. There was no heat coming. No stopping the tears that had been wanting to fall. He moved his hand up to his mouth and bit down on it. He could faintly hear a door opening downstairs but thought nothing of it. It was probably just Harper or Rowan. Nobody that would care. He was still alone. Utterly alone.

...

The coast may had been clear to Roman and Seth but they missed the watching eyes of Isabella. She had been crouched down by her window, watching Silas do his patrol. She always stayed down low so nobody would tell her mother that she wasn't sleeping. She never really slept that much. As both a child and being so isolated she had no idea what insomnia was. She just knew that she couldn't sleep. So she watched, witnessing the intruders attack on Silas. She had wanted to scream when the bigger man had struck Silas with the weapon but she didn't. Instead she slipped away from the window and ran outside, going from cabin to cabin to rouse everyone from their slumber. Whatever the men wanted they wouldn't get it. She would make sure of that.

...

Despite the fact that it would have let them cover more ground Roman didn't allow for them to split up. He and Seth searched the house together, carefully opening doors and searching for Dean. The entire house smelled musty and rotten. It was falling apart on the inside as well as out. Roman didn't find himself surprised by this. It did weird him out though. He just wanted to get Dean and run. There was no Dean to be found though. Not yet anyway. That fact was making him more than a little nervous. He refused to let that show though. He couldn't afford to. Instead he kept the tire iron ready and led the search. Seth had a hold of his arm, his grip so tight it almost hurt. Roman wanted to be able to comfort him but this wasn't the time or the place. Instead he led Seth up the stairs, the faint sound of whimpering catching his ears. "You hear that?"

Seth nodded. "That sounds like Dean." Brown eyes filled with confusion. "Have you ever heard him-"

"No." Roman shook his head. "Never."

The stairs creaked and groaned with every step they took. Roman was convinced they were going to wake Bray and the others but somehow they didn't. There wasn't time to be thankful for that. They followed the sounds of the whimpering to a door and Roman opened it carefully, tire iron raised in case someone else was in there hurting Dean. The moment the door opened Dean scrambled away, throwing himself into the corner and not even looking to see it was them. He put his arms up defensively, like he expected to be attacked at any second. "Dean!"

Dean froze. Slowly he lowered his arms, his jaw dropping in shock to see them standing there. Blue eyes were red and puffy and his face was damp from crying. "Oh god..."

"Dean!" Seth was the first to go to him though Roman wasn't far behind by any means. The younger man practically threw himself on Dean, crushing him in a hug and planting kisses all over his face. A small pained gasp escaped Dean's swollen lips but he didn't push Seth away. He didn't hug him back but he didn't push him away. The faint lighting in the room let Roman see the look on his face. Confusion, reflief, fear, shock-he seemed to be at a loss for what to do. He looked even more startled when Roman joined the embrace. Roman was not an affectionate man by any means. For Seth he had started making more exceptions but for the most part he was usually so stoic. Yet in that moment Roman could have sang on a rooftop he was so relieved. There was Dean in one...well perhaps not one piece. In their hug Roman saw the cuts on his body. They completely covered his chest, stomach and back, all of them looking horribly deep.

"You guys..." Dean's voice was wavered. He wanted to relax in their embrace Roman could feel him but something stopped them. "You can't..."

"Can't what?" Seth was barely even listening. He was too busy fussing over Dean like he was a puppy that had gotten lost out of the yard. His eyes didn't go to the cuts or the bruises on Dean's neck. Even with only the moonlight Roman knew they were hickies. Dean noticed what he was looking and he quickly put his hands over him, his eyes dropping in shame.

"We need to get out of here." Relief was washing away in favor of remembering they weren't actually safe. Getting in and finding Dean was only half the battle. Getting out with him was the other.

Dean shook his head fearfully. "You guys gotta go I can't-"

"The hell you can't." Seth looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't stay here. That's what you can't do."

"You don't understand-"

There wasn't an argument that either Seth or Roman were about to hear. They forced Dean to his feet and practically carried him out of the room. He didn't fight them but he wasn't being helpful either. His eyes kept darting around nervously, like he expected Bray to pop out at them at any second. There were so many unspoken questions about what had happened to him but they had to wait. Down the stairs they went, hearts somewhere up in their throat as each step brought them closer to freedom. They headed for the back door but what stood in front of it made them stop. A little girl no older than five stood before them. Blonde hair, blue eyes, long night gown and a lantern in her hands that gave her heart shaped face an eerie glow. Roman and Seth exchanged looks. "What the fu-"

"Isabella please..." Dean swallowed nervously. He shook his head frantically as she sucked in a sharp breath. "Don't-"

A high pitched shriek emerged from the child, nearly deafening the trio. From upstairs they heard Bray give a shout and Roman's heart sank.

They were hosed.


	14. Chapter 14

"RUN!"

Seth's cry barely registered in Dean's brain before he was nearly dragged off his own feet. Roman and Seth were sprinting towards the back door and he managed to regain his footing so he could run with them. They nearly trampled over Isabella though none of them were about to feel bad about that. Seth got to the door first and threw it open. What waited for them wasn't their freedom though. Other members of the family were there to meet them before they could even get outside. Big burly men crashed into Seth, knocking him back. He fell into Dean and they both went sprawling to the floor. Roman managed to stay up on his feet, grey eyes blazing as he started swinging the tire iron in his hands like there was no tomorrow. From his spot on the floor Seth was already kicking, nailing one of the men in the groin and giving himself enough space to get back up. The baseball bat was still in his hands and he started swinging much like Roman. Nobody was paying Dean any mind though. Everyone stayed clear of him, focusing all their attention on attacking Roman and Seth. Dean scrambled to his feet and jumped into the fray, violently fighting to grab Seth and Roman so they could push their way past men and get out. They had to go Bray was going to be coming. Harper and Rowan had already jumped into the fray, going after Roman and Seth and leaving him alone. It struck him as odd given what happened between them earlier but the explanation soon came in the form of Bray yanking him back by the hiar and pulling him away from the chaos.

"GET THEM DOWN!" Bray shouted. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head he was so incensed. "GET THEM DOWN!"

"NO!" Dean fought against Bray's grip. Frightened blue eyes were locked on Roman and Seth. They were fighting so hard but the numbers were becoming too much for them. Dean had to help them but he couldn't get away from Bray. "Stop! Bray stop make them-"

CRACK! Faster than Dean knew what was happening Bray had spun him around and cracked Dean across the face with a backhand. The blow stunned Dean and Bray took advantage by shoving him to the ground.

"DEAN!" Seth tried to jump away from the fray to get to Dean but Harper cut him off with a hard tackle.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Bray's eyes were locked on to Seth while he dropped down on to the grounded Dean. "Get them both down and then I want everyone but Rowan and Harper out." He was so busy giving commands he didn't notice Isabella hide herself behind the furniture so she wouldn't be made to leave too. Dean and Seth both noticed but they had bigger things to worry about. Both were struggling to get out of their respective captors though Dean's struggles died when Bray leaned over and got in his face. The wild look the bigger man was giving him chilled him to his very core.

"Where were you going little lamb?" Bray asked quietly. In running downstairs he had only put on a pair of pants on his way. Scratches decorated his chest and back, all made by Dean when they had sex just a few short hours ago. "You weren't running away now were you?"

"Leave him alone!" Roman snarled. In the midst of the chaos and Bray's sudden burst of violence towards him, Dean hadn't seen what happened to Roman. The Samoan was bleeding profusely from a cut above his eyebrow, his eyes glassy and dazed from whatever blow to the head he had taken. Rowan was able to hold him in a bear hug while Harper held Seth. The other men had cleared out like Bray had ordered, leaving Bray to hold court his intended audience.

"Leave him alone?" The laugh Bray emitted told Dean just how much trouble they were all in. "Leave him alone?" Bray looked back and forth between Dean and his Shield brethren. "How could I ever leave my little lamb alone?"

"He's not-" Seth was cut off by Harper clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Oh he's not? Are you sure about that?" Bray stood up and dragged Dean up to his feet as well. "Do you two know what's been going on right under your very noses this whole time?" He smirked and sat down in his rocking chair. Dean tried to jerk away but Bray held him tight, pulling him right down on to his lap. Bray's arms wrapped around him again, crushing them together in a very deliberate embrace. "How about we tell you all about it?" Bray rested his chin against Dean's shoulder and smiled at Roman and Seth. "I think it's time don't you darlin?" Bray nuzzled his face against Dean's beet red cheek. "We've all lived in this web of lies long enough."

Dean wanted to scream. He wanted to tell Bray no. He wanted to beg him not to do this. This had been a long time coming but Dean didn't want it. This was already worse than he had ever imagined. Roman and Seth were both looking at him and he couldn't take it. He didn't dare look up to see how they were looking at him. His whole body was flushed with shame. Limbs had turned to jelly and his stomach churned, begging to just throw up. He didn't though. His body stayed still, not doing anything he tried to tell it to do.

Bray's fingers laced with Dean's as he began to tell his version of events. "Once upon a time there was a little lamb that wandered away from its flock..."

_Dean winced as he limped through the empty arena hallway. TLC had ended and he was about the only one still there. He really shouldn't have been. He had to drive from Houston to Dallas for Raw in the morning but going back to the hotel to sleep hadn't factored into his plans yet. He was too mad about how the match earlier had ended to care. Roman had accidentally speared him and cost them all the match against CM Punk. A fucking three on one handicap match and they lost. They were the most dangerous entity in the damn company and one schmuck was able to get lucky over them. Losing didn't always bother him but boy when it did...Seth and Roman had both gotten annoyed with his ranting and took off without him. Fuckers. Now he didn't want to be around them either. Maybe he would get his own hotel room and stay by himself. He'd have to hope his alarm went off on his phone but he would do it._

_As he headed back to the private locker room he shared with Seth and Roman (the perks of being with the Authority) he started feeling like someone was watching him. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and he quickly turned around. All that met his blue eyes was an empty corridor but he didn't trust it. He grew up on the streets he knew damn well just because someone was out of his sight didn't mean he was out of theirs. "I'm not here to play games," he growled. "Show yourself."_

_No answer. Dean scowled and tried to make himself relax. Maybe he was just being paranoid after all. He turned back around to go on his way only to discover Bray Wyatt standing right behind him. The patriarch of the Wyatt clan grinned, his fedora tipped down so Dean could barely see his heavily bearded face._

_ "Boo."_

"He came to me in a dream." Bray's eyes were locked on Roman and Seth, telling great delight in finally getting to rub it in their faces. Dean finally risked looking up to see how they were reacting so far. Roman was staring at Bray, eyes narrowed and jaw set angrily. Seth was looking right at him, trying to shake his head and move Harper's hand off his mouth so he could interrupt. "She showed me that he needed me. That his so called brothers, his so called best friends cast him out whenever they get a chance."

"That's a fucking lie," Roman growled. "We don't-"

"Then why is it that when he and Seth fight you jump in on Seth's side?" Bray smirked as Roman glared at him. "Or Mr. Rollins jumps to your aid when you and little lamb fight instead? Why is it when something goes wrong you blame Dean? You say he's reckless, he's nuts and then you cast him out to be the third wheel so you two can play like you're this darling couple? You three are a unit but you cast him out." Bray shook his head, a sick smile crossing his lips. "There's no more room in your bed from him and he's known it. Why do you think he's been in mine these past two months?"

_"Stop laughing!" Dean couldn't help the childish stomp of his foot as he growled. Bray had scared the shit out of him and all he was doing was laughing. "God damn it!" He pushed past Bray and tried to stomp off to the locker room. Bray was right on his heels, his gleeful laughter taunting Dean the whole way. "What the hell do you want anyway?" Dean looked around as he asked this, surprised to find Harper and Rowan not right up Bray's ass like they usually were. He didn't put it past them to be in the shadows though. Like The Shield, where one Wyatt was the others were soon to follow. The Wyatts were a whole different breed though. They were creepy, the personification of why Dean would never go anywhere near any set of woods if he could damn well help it._

_ "I just wanted to see you," Bray replied jovially. He __stayed right on Dean's heels as he tried to walk away. "Is that so __wrong?" _

_"Yes." He reached his locker room and wanted to just leave __it at that. He went in and started to close the door behind him __when Bray pushed past him. "Hey!" _

_"Looks like Mommy and Daddy gave you the keys to the __castle." Bray completely ignored Dean's objections and began __walking around the room like he owned it. "Better than those dark __halls you boys used to frequent." He turned back around to see __Dean giving him a baffled look. "It's just as well. Those halls __belong to me and my boys now."_

_"You think so?" Dean folded his arms over his chest and __sauntered over to the larger man. He wasn't in the mood to listen __to sermons or psycho babble bullshit or anything at all really. _

_"I know so." Bray seemed amused by Dean coming at him. He __let Dean get right in his face, actually smiling as the other man __tried to intimidate him. "I saw your match tonight. You boys seem __like you've lost a bit of your touch." _

_Dean scowled. "Punk got lucky." _

_"Of course he did. I mean if the oaf hadn't speared __you...though I'm sure that wasn't the first time he's uh...speared __you."_

_ The innuendo was not lost on Dean and his face flushed in __embarrassment. "I don't-" _

_"What? Roman's never bothered with you? Or are you trying __to say you've never been speared?" Hearing Bray Wyatt of all __people speak in sexual innuendos was both surreal and oddly __attractive. Dean should have slapped himself right then and there __but he didn't. He tried to play it cool but the look Bray was __giving him made him uncomfortable. It was like the bastard saw __right through it and was mocking him for it. It wasn't something __he appreciated. "We all know you weren't the one taking Regal __every night-" _

_"Fuck you." Dean hated it when anyone brought Regal up to __him. "Just get out." _

_"Make me," Bray dared. It wasn't the defiant almost __childish demand that Dean would have made it to be if he said the __words. It was instead a simple request but somehow that riled up __Dean even more. _

_"Make you?" _

_"Make me." _

_Dean scowled and went to strike. Bray easily caught his __arms and with quickness that was scary for a man his size he __pushed Dean back into the wall, slamming him back first and __pressing their bodies together. Dean froze, blue eyes staring at __Bray's own like he had gone insane. "What the fuck are you doing?"_

"You two can glare at me all you want." Bray leaned forward in his chair and taunted Roman and Seth with a smile. "You only made it all the easier for him to come to me." He began to run his hands over Dean's body, making the smaller man shudder and squirm. "He knows you're liars even if he don't want to admit it."

Roman growled and tried to break out of Rowan's grip. The blow to the head still had him woozy though, and Rowan was able to overpower him keep him in place. "Liars? We're liars?"

"Of the worst kind." Bray's fingers traced along all the cuts on Dean's body, slowly but surely making his way lower and lower. "You promise one thing but give another." His fingers teased the button of Dean's jeans, slowly undoing them despite Dean trying to push his hands away. "You promise justice but first it was only chaos and now you fall on the whims of the corrupt. You promise a brotherhood nobody can break yet you've been breaking yourselves for weeks." He pressed his cheek against Dean's, his fingers unbuttoning Dean's jeans and pushing down the zipper. "You don't care about him at-"

Harper suddenly yelled in pain and Seth finally had his mouth free. "We've been looking for you since you called!" He didn't even acknowledge Bray. His words were for Dean and for Dean only. "We've flown around this whole country trying to find you. We care!" He started hitting and kicking wildly, looking to get free of Harper's grasp completely. "He's lying to you he-" He didn't get to finish the sentence. Harper wrapped his hand around Seth's throat, squeezing it until only choking noises were leaving his mouth. Harper's eyes were crazed and he looked to Bray for permission to hurt Seth.

Dean looked back at Bray and shook his head frantically. His mind was racing he didn't know what to do. There was everything Bray had been telling him clashing with what had Seth had said and what he and Roman had actually done. They had come for him. They had come to get him but how could they want him once Bray was done talking? They didn't know everything yet. But being called a liar clearly angered Bray. He could dish it but not take it and he looked ready to give Harper the okay to just destroy Seth. Dean kept shaking his head, not wanting that to happen. Even if Seth and Roman were the ones lying, even if they were going to cast him out and leave him with nothing he didn't want them to get hurt. "Let them go," he pleaded. "I'll stay. I'll fucking stay just let them go."

"But the fun and games just started," Bray replied. A sinister grin was on his face. "They can't go anywhere until we have some fun."

"Wha-"

Bray's lips caught his in a searing kiss.

_The kiss was the last thing Dean was expecting. His mind went blank and for a long moment he just stood completely still. Bray paid him no mind and held the kiss, teeth nibbling on Dean's lower lip and tongue gently probing for entrance into his mouth. Dean didn't know what to do. What the hell was this? Very rarely was he ever taken by complete surprise but a kiss from Bray Wyatt had done it. A part of him tried to make himself push him away but his hands never obeyed the order. His lips took a mind of their own and he finally kissed Bray back. __Bray seemed pleased and he deepened the kiss, his mouth having far more talent than just speaking pretty __words. He tried to push himself away from the wall, wanting far more control than what he was allowed in this current position. Control __wasn't about to be given to him though. Bray kept him pressed right against the wall, his hands wandering Dean's body over his ring __gear. Dean shivered at the touch. He had gotten laid just the night before yet somehow it felt like he hadn't been touched in years. Bray's lips moved off of his and traveled down to his neck. He sucked and bit down on his flesh, making the question Dean was __about to ask die at his lips. The question of why and what and all loomed in Dean's mind but it felt so good he had to just go with it. __Nobody was here nobody had to know. "Oh fuck," he gasped as Bray's hand grazed over his groin. _

_"Such a pretty little darlin," Bray whispered. He squeezed Dean's crotch through his jeans, rubbing his hardening cock through __the denim. His mouth was for the most part still latched to Dean's neck. The hand not rubbing Dean's groin slipped under the smaller __man's shirt, capturing one nipple in a pinch and twisting it into a hardened nub before going to the other. _

_"Oh fuck!" Dean arched into both of Bray's hands. He wanted more. He needed more._

"Stop..." Dean barely got the word out. Bray's lips had moved to his neck to mark him all over again. He shivered as he felt Bray's teeth on him, his mind and body torn apart with the war they were fighting against each other. His body begged for him to give in. Even after everything one touch from Bray was all he needed to want more. But his mind desperately fought against it. This was a game. A fucked up game where he was a pawn. Bray was using him to fuck with Seth and Roman. To show off his power. Dean felt like a prize at a fair to be won. He was the object that wasn't ultimately desired by anyone. He was just the one they wanted to win to show that they could.

"Stop!" Dean surprised himself by managing to push himself out of Bray's grip. He fell off his lap and hit the floor hard, his left arm going numb because he hit his elbow in just the right spot. He winced but just scrambled up to his feet, gulping when he saw the look on Bray's face. He had done it now. Oh god he had done it. "I'm not doing this." His voice was shakier than he meant for it to be and he saw Bray smirk because of it. His sudden burst of bravery wouldn't last long. "I'm not doing this I'm not-"

"Not doing what darlin?" Bray slowly got up to his feet. "Why don't you tell me?" He pointed to Seth and Roman. "Or tell them?" His smirk got bigger as he approached Dean like a wolf advancing on his prey. "Why don't you tell them the truth? Tell them all the times you told me you were mine. Why don't you tell them all the things you've let me say about them without so much as a fight. You've believed I've told you about them even if you don't want to." Bray closed the distance between them and grabbed both of Dean's wrists. The look in his eyes was nothing like Dean had seen before. They had been taken over by a cruel, maniacal glow that sought to just destroy. "That's why you've given in every single time. You know I'm right."

"N-"

"Tell them about the dream." Bray kept right on going as if Dean hadn't tried to speak at all. "Tell them how you burned them alive."

Dean shook his head frantically. His legs were shaking so bad that Bray was even having a hard time holding him up. "Stop stop please-"

"Tell them the absolutely filthy things you were doing to yourself just dreaming about me." Bray let Dean drop to the floor and circled him slowly. "Moaning like a cheaper whore than your mother was. Just arched right for the taking."

Dean's face flushed in shame. He closed his eyes and looked down, covering his ears to try to block this all out.

"Or how about you still getting off even when I raped you?" The reveal was cold, callous, just set up to humiliate Dean and make him too dirty for anyone else to want to touch. "That was the real kicker." He was laughing. Bray was actually laughing and Dean wanted to throw up. "All that fight and all that screaming but oh how he still wanted it."

Dean pressed his hands against his ears harder and closed his eyes more tightly. He wanted to cry, to scream, to fight, to beg Bray to stop and then lie to Seth and Roman and say none of it was true. But he could do nothing. It was true. The words were all true and he swore he could feel the disgust coming from his teammates in waves. He could certainly feel Bray gloating above him. If there was ever a time the world could open up and swallow him whole this would be it. He wanted it to. He wanted to die on the spot and just rot in the deepest pit of hell. That would feel better than this did.

He was so immersed in his shame he barely heard the crash and the struggle going on in the room. It wasn't until Bray let out a shout that Dean looked up. Harper and Rowan had frozen in their spots, Seth was coiled up on the ground clutching his ribs and Roman stood tall, holding the end of a fire poker to Isabella's neck. The sight of it was so jarring. He was so gentle around kids. It was almost sickening how cute he got around kids yet here he was acting like he would stab one. Bray looked positively unhinged but he didn't dare move. That was his baby even if she was seemingly unaware of it. How Roman had seen her or why he thought to go for her Dean didn't know. What he knew was that Roman clearly recognized that the power was back in his hands and he didn't waste a second of it.

"It's Dean or the girl Wyatt." Roman's eyes briefly went to Seth who managed to get himself up and over to Roman's side. "Choose right now."

Bray looked positively murderous. Dean trembled as he waited for the decision. Bray grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and put his lips to his Dean's ears. "This isn't over," he promised. "Your boys have won nothing."

Dean shuddered and fell as Bray shoved him towards Seth. He fell to the floor and Seth quickly helped him up, pulling him to Roman's side.

"Get away from the door," Roman ordered. He still held the fire poker to Isabella's neck. "Right now."

Bray did what he was told and motioned for Rowan and Harper to do the same. Seth moved Dean to the door first while Roman shielded the both of them, Isabella still in his arms as hostage. Dean's legs were weak and the moment he and Seth were outside his legs gave out on him again. He crashed down on the back porch hard, the palms of his hands splitting open from the rough wood. Roman pushed Isabella towards the Wyatts and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Go go go go!" Roman shooed Seth off and easily scooped Dean into his arms. "I got him I got him go go go!"

Seth took off like a bat out of hell and Roman easily followed behind him. Dean clung to the older man's neck, his face buried against his shoulder. He didn't feel relieved and or saved really at all. Bray's promise hung heavy in his head. Bray was going to get them for this. The question now was just when and how.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth had never driven so fast in his life and he hoped he never would have to again. His heart beat wildly as he tried to put as much distance between them and the Wyatt compound in the shortest amount of time. Roman sat in the passenger's seat, still holding Dean in his arms. Dean hadn't said a word. He hadn't really looked at them either. His face had stayed buried in Roman's shoulder, body trembling. An occasional whimper escaped him and every time it did Roman tightened his grip on him. The older man kissed the top of his messy hair. Seth wanted to join the embrace so bad. He wanted to join the embrace so badly. Everything that had happened was hitting him. He knew it had to be hitting Roman. And Dean...god he couldn't imagine how he felt. "I don't think they're following us," Roman said as he glanced out the rearview mirror.

Seth didn't think they were either but he didn't dare slow down yet. It didn't feel like they had gone far enough. He could still feel Bray's presence. The way he had acted back there towards Dean would be forever burned in his brain. He had acted like he owned Dean. The way he touched him, the way he looked at him, and those things he said-the things he had said had been the worst. Not just the words themselves but the tone and the intention of it all. By the end he had been trying to humiliate Dean. It wasn't just about rubbing his and Roman's face in the fact he had been with Dean under their noses for so long. He had actually been trying to degrade Dean, to make him be something that nobody would ever want but Bray. It had been disgusting. Bray was disgusting.

There was a part of Seth that was hurt by Bray saying Dean believed the things said about him and Roman. He had thought they had created this tight bond and having Dean believe that he and Roman would just cast him aside was a little insulting. But that wasn't something he was even thinking about bringing up. He had seen Bray's mind fucking at work and if it had been going on for months then Seth could only imagine the things he would get anyone to believe. On top of that he knew all too well Dean had trust issues to begin with. Nobody in Dean's life had ever not hurt him. Either they did it right off the bat or they did it down the road. Even if he didn't want to believe it, how could he not be afraid that the same would happen again?

Once he was able to Seth got on the interstate and drove until he got them to Baton Rouge. It still didn't really feel far enough for his taste but his adrenaline had worn off and he suddenly felt too exhausted to be able to get them anywhere else without crashing. He pulled over to the first hotel he saw and killed the engine. Dean finally jerked his head up, blue eyes wide and fearful. "Where are we?"

"Baton Rouge." Seth took the keys out of the ignition. "We're gonna check in here."

Dean looked out the windows anxiously. Seth had parked the car in the darkest part of the lot, wanting it to blend in with the night. There was absolutely nobody else around them but Dean wasn't relaxing. "Do you want me to keep driving?" Seth asked gently.

Dean finally shook his head. "Don't matter," he muttered. He looked down at his hand, which were wringing together from anxiety. "Nowhere's safe."

Seth and Roman exchanged looks. The guilt Seth was feeling was insane. They should have realized something was up sooner. He shouldn't have argued with Roman when he had wanted to force Dean to come home with them. If he hadn't done that then none of the stuff at the compound would have happened. Maybe they still wouldn't have had the truth out of him yet but his body wouldn't be cut up all to hell, he wouldn't have been raped and he wouldn't have that horribly broken look in his eyes.

"He needs a shirt." Roman handed Dean off to Seth like he was a small child. With the shock he had seemingly fallen into though it was about the only thing they could do. Roman slipped shirt since he had a tank top on underneath. "Here."

Dean was reluctant but he let Seth help him put on the shirt, wincing as the cotton touched his wounds. They were going to have to clean those and make sure none of them were infected. Seth hadn't thought to stop at drug store when he had been in flight mode. Probably wouldn't have mattered. It was insanely late now there was probably not one open anywhere close by. Soap and water from a bath would have to do unless the hotel room came with a first aid kit.

"Let's go." Roman was the first to get out of the car. The moment he stood up he nearly fell over, the wooziness that came with head wounds hitting him in full force. Seth and Dean both jumped but Roman regained his own footing before they could get out of the car to catch him. "I'm fine," he said quickly. "Let's just go."

Seth wasn't sure if he believed that but they had Dean to focus on. Anything they were feeling, whether it be emotional or physical, had to be go on the back burner until further notice.

...

The only person they encountered on the way to their room was the receptionist but Dean still felt like he was taking a walk of shame. Paranoia had set in and every shadow looked like Bray to him. He was so confused about everything he didn't know what to do. Roman and Seth had stomped on everything Bray had been telling him and he was so happy about it. He really was. But Roman had gotten hurt coming for him and they nearly hadn't gotten out of there in one piece. Hell would be coming their way and Bray wouldn't stop until they either gave him up or he got them out of the way. The thought chilled him to the bone. He had no idea how they would stop him. He didn't even know if they could. The thought was terrifying yet it was part the course with his life. If he was fucking things up he was really fucking them up.

Seth unlocked the door and they made sure Dean got in the room first before they followed. The room was small, neither bed looking big enough for any two of them to share comfortably. Dean didn't go to claim one of them. Instead he went to the corner and kept his head down. He kept his eyes up enough to watch Roman and Seth, who both seemed unsure about what to do next. They both had questions but so did Dean and nobody knew where to start.

"When you called was he with you?" Seth finally asked.

Dean nodded.

"Do you know how he got in there?" Roman was the one asking now.

Dean shook his head.

"Shit." Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to get some of your stuff and bring you home with us."

Dean didn't see how their place could be any safer but he didn't express that out loud. "How did you..." he stopped and swallowed hard "how did you find me?" He made himself look up. "How did you know where I was?"

Seth and Roman launched into their explanation. Seth admitted to bringing Tamina and AJ into the mix before they knew who he was with, how they had flown to Vegas after the call from his apartment, talking to his neighbors and AJ piecing together that it was Bray. They confessed to turning to Daniel Bryan for help to find the compound and Dean groaned. More people knew. He could understand why Seth and Roman got them all involved but now more people knew. They would see what Bray had made of him. He closed his eyes and gripped his hair with both hands, his chest growing so tight he could barely breathe. He and Bray worked together how was he going to face him? He wouldn't be able to stay away from him forever. Seth and Roman couldn't babysit him 24/7. It would only take one moment, one single moment and Bray would be on him and he didn't know what would happen. Whether Bray was looking to hurt him or take him back he didn't think he'd be able to stop him either way. He was so weak when it came to him. So pathetic. So fucking pathetic.

"Dean!" Seth closed the distance between them and gripped both sides of Dean's head. "Breathe. You gotta breathe." He pressed his forehead to Dean's, forcing eye contact. "We're not going to let him hurt you."

"It just was sex." Dean wasn't even listening. Seth's promise was so futile he couldn't bear it. The intention of it was pure but they didn't know Bray the way he did. "I thought it was sex and I didn't get it but I just went with it." He tried to shake his head but Seth was still holding it. "It wasn't supposed to get like this."

"Dean st-"

"He thinks I'm his."

"It doesn't matter what he thinks."

"I told him...god the things I told him." Dean squeezed his eyes shut. He was nearly hyperventilating now. "He'd get me to say them and I didn't think anything of it." He tried to get out of Seth's grip. He couldn't have Seth touching him anymore. Nobody should have to touch him. He was dirty. So dirty. "I'm so stupid."

"Dean that's enough." Roman's hands were on him now too. "You're not stupid."

"I am!" Dean ripped himself out of both of their grip. He opened his eyes to glare at them. How could they stand there and act like he hadn't brought this on himself? Everyone knew not to fuck with Bray Wyatt and he had done that on such a spectacular level it wasn't even funny. "I told him I was his."

Roman shook his head. "He manipulated that out of you."

"But I let him do it!" Dean couldn't stop the words flying out of his mouth. He didn't want to push them away but that was always his impulse when anyone showed pure, genuine concern for him. Not that many had of course. "I let him cut me. I let him say those things about you. I let him rape me- "

"Dean!" Roman's voice boomed so loudly Dean nearly jumped out of his own skin. "That's enough." The larger man's tone left absolutely no room for argument. Roman reached forward and pulled him close, nearly crushing him in his embrace. "Don't think like that." He gripped Dean's face gently but firmly, making him stop and listen. "If you think like that he keeps winning."

"He's right." Seth stepped behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, helping to make a sandwich out of him.

"You're not his." Seth pressed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. "You didn't deserve any of the shit he did to you. It don't matter if it was consensual once he took it too far."

Dean bit down on his lower lip. The lack of judgment coming from them still threw him off. He didn't dare say anymore though. Roman's yelling had cowed him and despite his instinct to push them away he didn't want them to go. He didn't want them to go anywhere. He didn't want them to hate him and be disgusted with him. He wanted them to be there forever. He wanted their approval, their love, fucking anything that meant he wasn't alone. Anything that would mean Bray was wrong. Just anything and maybe he would be alright. He could hope anyway.

...

Bray had never been so infuriated in his entire life. His rage had been felt all across the compound. Punishment had been dealt out for those who had not seen that Isabella was out of the way and Isabella herself had been so frightened by his rage she hadn't wanted to look at him anymore. None of this served to sate a bit of his anger. Dean had been stolen from him. He had brought him home, had him right where he belonged and what happened? Seth and Roman violated the sanctuary of his home and taken him away. He didn't believe for a second that they had done so for Dean's sake. No, they were so convinced on making him into a liar they became even bigger liars than they already were and were now surely filling Dean's head with all sorts of things. And Dean would believe them because he was so desperate for their love and approval. But it still was only a matter of time before they hurt him. Before they cast him out and hurt him and Dean would come running back to him saying he was right. And he would accept Dean with loving arms Maybe he shouldn't with how infuriating the other man could be but he would. Dean had sunk into his soul, his twisted heart, his blood, his pores-everything was about Dean. He didn't realize how much it was so until they were apart. Even if it was just for a second it hit him. His head pounded and he couldn't sit still. Every beat of his heart, every throb of his pulse, every breath he took; everything screamed for Dean.

Bray picked up Dean's shirt that had gotten left behind and sat down on the edge of his bed. He put the shirt up to his face and took a long deep breath. Dean's scent was still there. Breathing it in gave Bray a brief blissful feeling. But as he exhaled it only became a reminder of what he didn't have. He growled under his breath. Seth and Roman would pay very dearly for taking Dean away from him. And Dean would wish he had never gone. It wouldn't take Roman and Seth to finally prove him right. If his mood didn't improve soon Bray himself would make him regret his choice more than they ever could. And he would enjoy every second of it.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Little laaaaaamb!" _

_"No!" Dean ran through the empty hallways of the arena. He didn't know how he had gotten there. There wasn't any time to figure it out. Bray was close by. Oh so very close and he didn't know where Seth and Roman were. He had to find them and they had to get out of there. Something bad was going to happen if they didn't. But where could they be? Everywhere he turned he didn't see them. He wanted to call out to them but he suddenly couldn't get enough air to do it. A choked scream was what he could manage and in the distance he could hear Bray laughing. The sound propelled him forward, letting him turn and run to the gorilla position. Nobody was there. Where was everyone? He couldn't be alone in the whole place with Bray. Someone had to be there. Anyone. _

_He ran through the curtain and barely made it out on the entrance ramp when a sudden weight hit him from the side. The force sent him crashing down to the ground. The air went out of his lungs and he was so dazed that he didn't realize it was Bray on him until he was flipped over on his back. "No!" Sheer panic shot through him He tried to push Bray off him but his hands were quickly pinned down above his head. Bray's weight was on his hips. leaving him unable to kick him away. Furious eyes stared down at him and Dean couldn't breathe. His chest had tightened and his heart was beating so fast he felt like he was going to die. With the glare he was getting from Bray death would be better than this. He knew that for certain. _

_"Did you think it would be that easy?" Bray leaned over him, his mouth lingering oh so close to Dean's that they were almost kissing. "Did you think you could just get away from me like that?" _

_Dean's whole body was shaking. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He just laid there frozen, wanting to sob as Bray's hands began to wander over him. "Don't..." _

_"Stop me..."_

...

Roman was the first one woken up by Dean's whimpers. The three of them laid in one bed, he and Seth nearly falling off the edges so Dean could be in between them. He carefully sat himself up and looked down at the sleeping man. His expression was one of distress. A cold sweat covered his skin and before Roman could say a word to try to soothe him he screamed. A thrash followed and Seth awoke with a shout, falling hard to the floor in fright. Roman winced in sympathy but didn't go to help Seth up. Instead he pulled Dean into his arms, narrowly avoiding getting smacked in the face by an errant backhand. "Dean!" He shook the younger man firmly. "Dean!"

"NO NO NO STOP PLEASE!" Dean's screaming was absolutely frightening. He was so lost in his nightmare that Roman's shaking was having absolutely no effect. "I'm sorry." His entire body was trembling. He was shaking like a god damn leaf despite Roman's attempts to steady him. "I'm sorry don't Bray please-"

"DEAN!" Roman and Seth shouted at the same time now. Both their hands are on him, shaking him until her jerked awake violently. Blue eyes looked around wildly, not relaxing completely even after seeing that Bray wasn't in there with them.

"It's alright." Roman ran his hand over Dean's hair. The cold sweat that covered his palm immediately after was unpleasant but he ignored it. "You're safe." He pressed his forehead to Dean's while Seth rubbed his back. "He's not here. He's not gonna hurt you."

"Fuck," was Dean's response to that. He moved his head away from Roman's and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked gently.

The way Dean froze made Roman glare at Seth for asking the question. Seth winced and immediately changed course. "You don't have to. It's just if you want."

Dean looked down and for a long time he was silent. Roman and Seth tried to comfort him but it was hard. Roman didn't even know if they were doing it right. He felt helpless just watching Dean suffer. Seeing the normally strong willed and brazen man be so afraid in their own hotel room was painful. It made Roman want to rip Bray's head right off his shoulders. He wanted to destroy the bastard and reduce him to something even less than what Dean was now. But he couldn't. Not now at least. His focus had to be the same of Seth's and that focus had to be on Dean. They had to find a way to fix the damage that had been caused.

"I still feel him touching me." Dean's voice broke Roman out of his thoughts. The trembling man was looking up once more but his eyes weren't focused on Seth or Roman. He was looking straight ahead, lost in his own world. "I can feel him all over me." He began to rub his hands over his body, digging his nails against his flesh as he tried to claw Bray's invisible touch away. "He doesn't stop I just want him to stop."

"Dean..." Roman grabbed his wrists so he wouldn't keep scratching himself. The instant he touched him Dean's eyes met his. Blue orbs glistened with tears and desperation. Roman felt a pang deep down in his soul.

"Help me." The plea barely passed through Dean's lips before his voice cracked. He couldn't say anymore but he didn't have to. It was becoming more and more obvious to Roman what needed to be done. They had to get Bray out of Dean's system. Drive him out of his mind. The only thing he had known for two months was Bray's touch and manipulation. They couldn't let that stand. Roman looked to Seth. He could see the younger man was thinking the same thing. Without having to say a word they agreed on what to do. Seth moved himself behind Dean, his hands gently rubbing up and down Dean's arms to try to make him relax. Roman pressed his forehead to Dean's, putting his lips close to the other man's but not quite on them. He wanted to make sure he had permission before they did anything. Dean was emotionally fragile. It would be all too easy to take advantage of him and that wasn't what they wanted to do.

Dean's breathing quickened and the plea came from his eyes. He couldn't form the words but the plea for them to do it was there right in his eyes and on his face. Roman closed the distance and pressed his lips gently against Dean's. He felt Dean's breath catch in his throat before it was released slowly and the kiss was returned. It was different than any kiss they had happened to share in the past. This wasn't a mid-match peck done because Dean was erratically affectionate. This wasn't a fight for dominance. Roman could literally taste Dean's fear. He could feel him nearly hyperventilating but when he tried to pull back and let him breathe Dean's hands found his head and wouldn't let go. His need for this contact was stronger than his desire to control his breathing. He needed to be grounded back to reality. He needed the hands touching him to be ones that wouldn't harm him on a whim. He needed the lips on him that wouldn't spew lies and manipulations. Roman didn't know if Bray believed all the stuff he said and he didn't really care. He was intent on undoing the damage either way.

Seth's mouth was busy on Dean's neck. The hickies on Dean's neck would no longer belong to Bray. Seth sucked and nipped on the skin gently, marking him as theirs. He kissed his way along Dean's jaw before turning Dean's head and claiming his lips. Roman didn't let the loss of the kiss disappoint him. He took a moment to enjoy the beauty that was his boys wrapped up in each other before letting his lips go to Dean's neck. Much like Seth had just done he began to mark Dean gently. Little gasps and whimpers emerged from the trembling man. He arched up into Roman's touch, letting him know he wanted more. Working together Seth and Roman got Dean's shirt off him and tossed it down to the floor. Roman let his hands wander over Dean's torso, his fingertips gently tracing the cuts that now scarred Dean's body. He saw Dean flush in shame and he shook his head. No. That wouldn't do. He leaned forward and began to slowly kiss every single inch of every single cut he saw before him.

Dean's whimpers were silenced by Seth's mouth recapturing his. In between kisses the two toned man cooed all kinds of words at him. Roman wasn't listening to the words themselves. Seth was saying them so softly that he couldn't really hear them anyway. The tone itself became the soundtrack to his kisses. His fingertips rubbed the spots on Dean's hips that were right above the waistband of his pants. His mouth was getting lower and lower and he felt Dean's breath quickening. He looked up to see Dean watching his every move while Seth continued to whisper in his ear. "We can stop if you want." He wanted to make sure Dean had an out. It still felt too easy to take advantage of him.

Dean shook his head. "Don't." He tried to steady out his own breathing but he wasn't very successful. "Do it." He swallowed hard. "Please."

Seth gave him a kiss before leaving the bed to retrieve the lube that perpetually lived in his bag. Roman worked on Dean's pants, tossing them and his boxers down to the floor alongside his shirt. Seth returned to the bed with the lube and both of them caught sight to the cuts on the inside of his thighs. They were more healed over than the torso counterparts but still made the other men suck in a harsh breath. Neither one of them wanted to think about how much those had to hurt. Roman lowered his head and kissed those as well, stopping only when Seth tugged his shirt off. Once they were all stripped down Seth popped the top off the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Roman gave him a kiss as thanks before very slowly slipping a finger inside of Dean.

"Fuuuck." Dean's gasp was barely above a whisper. He closed his eyes and arched himself into Roman's touch. Roman moved the digit slowly, neither one of them noticing the glint in Seth's eye until he leaned over and wrapped his mouth around Dean's entire length in one fell swoop.

"Shit!" Dean thrusted up in surprise and Roman was sure Seth was either going to choke or have a broken nose. Neither happened thankfully. Seth gently pushed Dean's hips back down and sucked as Roman slid a second and then finally a third finger into Dean's tight heat. Dean writhed and moaned underneath them. Nothing he was saying was remotely coherent but the desperation was still there. Need so naked and raw his cheeks were flushed because of it. He whined as Roman's fingers and Seth's mouth left him.

"Sssshhh." Seth's mouth covered Dean's immediately. His own cock was hard, begging for attention but he ignored it. He just kept kissing Dean while Roman lubed himself up and positioned himself in between Dean's legs.

Dean broke the kiss and looked to Roman, the need and fear swirling together in his eyes. Roman immediately kissed him and pushed in slowly, swallowing down the moans from the younger man. One of Roman's hands slid under Dean to hold him closer while the other reached out and wrapped itself around Seth's shaft. The world had melted away into just the three of them and nothing else would ever be accepted again. "You okay?"

Dean nodded. Roman still waited, letting Dean's body adjust and relax completely before he slowly began to thrust. He pumped the hand wrapped around Seth's shaft in time with his thrusts, taking great delight in the moans coming from both men. He and Seth both leaned over Dean, trading off on who got to kiss his lips and who marked his neck and chest. Dean's legs were wrapped Roman's waist but he didn't seem to know what to do with his arms. First he hooked them around Roman's neck, clinging to him for dear life. Then he grabbed Seth, nearly pulling him completely on top of him. Seth and Roman narrowly avoided hitting heads there. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," were the only words from him that were remotely coherent.

Roman buried his face in Dean's neck, the tempo of his thrusts steadily rising. He felt Dean's hand grip his hair and he let him pull it. Normally he didn't let anyone do that but the circumstances called for an exception. Seth's mouth worked its way across Dean's chest, his tongue focusing on the nipple that had nearly been ripped off during a match with his old running buddy Jimmy Jacobs. Dean whimpered, the swollen nub extra sensitive from the scarring. Dean's free hand went south and wrapped around Roman's, his thumb brushing over the slit as he helped stroke Seth. Seth gasped and smashed their lips together, his hand wrapping around Dean's cock in return. His strokes were fast and hard, compelling Roman to thrust faster and match them. Dean moaned wildly underneath them, body trembling with need.

"We love you so much." Roman nipped gently at Dean's earlobe before kissing his way across his jaw. "So fucking much." Roman's lips captured Dean's, lovingly possessive with their force. The headboard smacked against the wall with every thrust, mixing with the slaps of skin on skin and the whimpers and moans from both Dean and Seth. Roman knew he was getting close but he wasn't about to lose it first. He took his one hand out from underneath Dean and wrapped it around his length right along with Seth. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to hold on but it was too much. Dean's legs fell off Roman's waist as he came, feet planting against the bed and arching himself up as he cried out. His release covered their hands and Roman's chest and stomach but they kept pumping, looking to get every last drop from him. Dean's walls tightened around Roman's cock and he stroked Seth faster, just barely bringing him to orgasm before he himself came. He stayed deep inside Dean, buried to the hilt as he tried to catch his breath. Dean's head lolled to the side and he tried to say something but Roman didn't understand a word he mumbled. Seth seemed to but he could have just as easily been pretending. It didn't matter all that much. Seth gave Dean one last kiss before he and Roman settled themselves back on either side of Dean. All was well for awhile.

...

Roman and Seth did their best to wrap Dean up in a loving cocoon but his ability to relax ended as they arrived at the arena for Raw. His anxiety had been mounting from the moment he had woken up and he nearly got sick as they pulled into the parking lot. Fans were screaming at them as they went in but they ignored them. Seth and Roman put Dean right in between them, telling him over and over that it was going to be alright. He wanted to believe them. He really did. But it became impossible with every single person they ran into. Everyone was either staring at him or quickly adverting their gaze and whispering to the person next to them. Something was up. There was no denying that. Dean's first thought was that now everyone knew. They knew they fucking knew. The question was who told them. He knew Seth and Roman hadn't, which left The Wyatts, AJ, Tamina and Bryan.

"We don't know if they know," Seth said as he glared at Eva Marie and Summer Rae, who quickly walked away in response. "They could be staring at all of us. Maybe we're like in trouble or something."

Dean doubted it. He tried to take a deep breath to relax himself but he couldn't. He was falling right into a full blown anxiety attack. His heart was going crazy inside his chest and he had to stop walking, his shaking hand reaching out and grabbing Roman's arm to stable himself. "I can't do this." He shook his head and tried to back pedal towards the door they came in. "I can't do this I want to go."

"You can do this," Roman assured him. He grabbed Dean and pulled him back before he could go too far. "We're right here you can do this."

Dean didn't feel comforted by that at all. He glanced up and down the hallway, catching sight of Daniel and AJ coming towards them. Together. They were never alone together if they could help it. Not after all the shit they had put each other through. Something was drastically wrong. Even Roman and Seth couldn't deny it. They saw the expressions on the faces of the former couples and exchanged looks. "What is it?" Dean didn't bother to hide the panic in his voice. The way they were looking at him prevented it. "What happened?"

AJ winced and looked at Daniel. "You tell him."

Daniel looked startled. "Me? We said you were telling him."

"No we said you were."

"Tell me what?" Dean was two seconds away from reaching forward and strangling the both of them.

"Well um...did you uh...realize you didn't leave the compound with your shirt?"

Dean froze. It was something he knew but hadn't thought about.

"What about the shirt?" Roman asked. "Get to the point."

Daniel sighed. "Our resident cult leader decided to cut up the shirt and wear it over him like Ryback does his shirts and he's been babbling something about lambs. Said his lamb was stolen from him and something about deceivers and war and I don't know but everyone's somehow put together that you're the uh..."

"Li-li-little lamb?" Dean was going to be sick. He was going to be sick he was fucking going to be sick.

"Yeaaaah." AJ put her hands behind her and shifted from foot to foot. "Did he call you that in the sack cuz man-"

"AJ!"

The collective voices of everyone but Dean made her jump. "Sorry but...uh oh."

The moment those last two words left her mouth Dean knew it was Bray. He felt the all too familiar eyes on him and he started shaking, not wanting to look. He didn't want to look and the others tried not to let him. But his body had a mind of its own and he found himself turning to look at Bray. He had the shirt on and his eyes went straight on to Dean's. Dean quickly looked away but it was too late. Bray's gaze burned right through him and he saw the anger. He saw the absolute rage and it was directed at all three of them. Seth and Roman had taken him away and he had let himself go and now the look on Bray's face promised all kinds of hell. Dean let out a whimper and sank down to his knees, his legs too shaky to hold himself up. Everyone but Bray looked at him in concern. Bray's eyes lit up and he smiled. The show of weakness was what he wanted. The sign that he still had the power. Dean had handed it to him on a silver platter and he threw his head back, laughing at the situation. Laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Roman and Seth gave him a disgusted look before grabbing Dean and marching him away. Bray's laughter echoed through the halls in their retreat and Dean continued to hear it in his head long after they got to the safety of their locker room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well?" Seth looked at Roman hopefully. They were back in their hotel room, having barely made it through Raw. Dean had somehow pulled himself together for when they were on TV but the moment the cameras were off him he dissolved into a complete mess. Any little sound scared him and nothing Seth or Roman said or did could convince him that Bray wasn't lurking around every corner. Roman had gotten on the phone with Stephanie and Triple H to try to cancel the match with the Wyatts at Elimination Chamber and had stepped into the bathroom to talk, leaving Seth to lay with Dean on the bed. He hugged Dean from behind, his face buried in the crook of the older man's neck the entire time Roman had been on the phone.

Roman shook his head. "The match is still on."

"Fucking seriously?" Seth quickly looked down at Dean, who paled at the news.

"They said there's too much money riding on the match." Roman threw his phone across the room in frustration. It hit the wall with a loud thud. "They said we'd be depriving the fans of one of the most anticipated matches ever." His fist hit the wall next, making both Seth and Dean jump. "Fucking disgusting." He hit the wall again. "We're nothing but pawns to them." He hit the wall yet again and Seth was sure he was going to break his hand. "After all we've done for them this is what we get."

Seth wasn't shocked. They should have known better. Stephanie and Triple H were completely wrapped up in themselves and their vision of the company. They didn't care about the fans or the wrestlers in the back. They pretended to but they honestly didn't. And these were the people they served. Not just worked for but served as their personal soldiers. They had let themselves become tools. It was enough to make Seth want to throw up.

"We'll keep you away from Bray in the match." Roman rubbed his now aching hand as he looked at Dean. If getting out of the match wasn't an option they had to start forming a strategy. They went into any match prepared but given the circumstances they had to step their game up to a whole different level. "You don't have to worry about that."

Dean didn't look very comforted by those words. Seth didn't think he could blame him. Even if they went into this match with the perfect plan, it didn't mean something couldn't go wrong. It didn't mean Bray wouldn't have something even better planned and it would come down to him and Dean despite their best intentions. They had to have him at least willing to defend himself if needed. They would protect him at all cost still but if he wouldn't defend himself once a worse case scenario popped up then it would be disastrous.

Seth looked back at Roman to try to communicate this through a look. He was sure Roman knew it already but the older man was the one unwilling to push the subject now. He looked back to Dean who was fidgeting in his spot. His fingers picked at his jeans and his shoulders started to do the rolling, twitchy things he had become known for. Nobody could actually figure out if he had somehow developed a tic disorder or if he just didn't like to sit still. "If it came to it-"

"Seth-"

"I'm only saying if in case anything goes wrong." Seth grabbed both of Dean's hands and squeezed them tightly. "I'm not saying it will but if something happens and you have to fight Bray-" his voice trailed off as Dean frantically shook his head. "Dean please."

"No no no no." Dean kept shaking his head. "I can't."

"You can."

"I cant'!" He yanked his hands away from Seth and glared at him. "I tried I really did." He looked in Seth's eyes and Seth saw the desperation for him to understand. "Before it got bad I couldn't even punch his stupid face when he got me alone. I'd want to but he..." he swallowed hard and shivered. "I just want him to leave me alone. I don't want to fight him I just want him to go away."

"And if we could make it that simple we would." Seth meant that with every fiber of his being. "We would but he's not." He let go of Dean's hands so he could grab his shoulders instead. "He's not going anywhere and he won't go anywhere if you keep giving him this power over you."

"Seth come on." Roman tried to pull Seth back with a shake of his head. "Back off a little."

Seth ignored Roman's words. He wasn't trying to be an asshole. That was far from his intention. But they had to start trying to get through to Dean now. Not only could stuff go wrong on Sunday and Dean could end up in a compromising spot, but they would never get him back if Bray still had a chokehold on him. Being in the same building as Bray had reduced Dean to a mess, never mind what happened when he saw the crazy bastard. Bringing him back just through simple love and affection wasn't something they had time for. Not when they were going to war in less than a week. "He'll never stop if he knows he can get to you. You're scared I know that. You have every right to be scared but you can't roll over and die every time you just hear his name!" His hands moved from Dean's shoulders up to his face. "Look at how he's hurt you. Look at the shit he's done to you. You don't want to hurt him back? You've busted people's heads open for less than what he's done to you." He kept right on babbling, not sure if he was getting through to him or not. It was hard to tell by the look on his face. "He won't stop just because of us. You have to show him you're done with him."

Dean stiffened. "You make it sound so easy."

"I'm not saying it is but-"

"Do you know what he said to me?" Dean pushed Seth back and stood up. He looked back and forth at Roman and Seth as he waited for an answer. "We were in his bedroom. And he said I could run. I can run back to you guys and hide but it won't change the fact that I'm his. I'm his until he gives me up and he won't do it. Not even after his final breath."

Seth felt a chill go through him at those words. "Jesus..." He didn't know what else to say. What could he say? After the way he had seen Bray treat Dean when they had all been at the compound he thought this had all been a game to Bray. It had seemed that way with his deliberate and abject revelations of things he had done to Dean. And maybe what Dean had just said was a part of that. Just something said to fuck with Dean and keep him under his thumb. Yet Seth could easily see Bray meaning them. He was insane but full of conviction. Twisted conviction but it was conviction nonetheless.

"You want to know what's really sick?" Dean was looking down at the floor, unable to even look at them. "I was fucking comforted by that shit." He chuckled bitterly. "I didn't think he "

"Dean..." Roman shook his head.

"Everyone I've ever given a shit about has left me." Dean didn't even hear Roman's voice. "Or they haven't given a shit back. I've never been worth anything it's not like I blame them."

"Don't say that shit." Seth shook his head and tried to get his hands back on the trembling man.

"Why not?" Dean stepped away from Seth, finally looking back up at him. "It's fucking true. Dad bailed, Mom was a fucking junkie yet nobody thought hey, let's call Social Services and save the kid. They saved my fucking cousin when shit got bad for her but they left me to rot." He shook his head. "You don't understand. You don't know what it's like."

"Maybe we don't." Seth couldn't begin to lie there. "But we love you. We don't think you're nothing."

"Seriously man." Roman finally spoke up. "If you didn't mean shit to us do you think we would have come looking for you?" His lips twitched and he tried to lighten the mood by joking. "I would have Superman punched you into oblivion by now if we didn't love you."

"We fucking love you." Seth spoke again before Dean could try to object. "Bray's fucking with your head. Maybe he thinks he loves you but he's delusional. He doesn't want you he wants the power over you." Seth shook his head as Dean looked back down at his feet. "That's on him though it's got nothing to do with you. He's a sick man. He feeds off having control of others. You told him no to shit but he did it anyway. He made you submit to him. That's not love. He fucking raped you that's certainly not love."

"I kept giving in though." Dean wrapped his arms around himself. "I kept letting him in I fucking knew better." He forced himself to look back up at them. "Why would I do it if I didn't want it? Huh? You're the experts here tell me fucking why."

"Because you don't think you deserve better," Roman said. He closed the distance between him and Dean, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "All you've ever known is fucked up shit and that's what he was giving you."

"You want better than that I know you do," Seth added. "But you don't think you deserve it but you do. You have to let us give it to you." Seth stepped forward as well, pressing his forehead to Dean's. "You gotta be willing to believe us. Can you do that?"

There was hesitation but Dean did nod. Whether he nodded because he did want to do it or just to end the argument Seth didn't know. He hoped for the first but he wasn't giving up either way. Bray wasn't about to win this war.

...

Dean managed to fall into an uneasy sleep but by three he was up from a nightmare, body drenched in a cold sweat and heart pounding in his chest. The bright side was he hadn't woken Seth and Roman by screaming this time. Making sure to be very careful, he got out of bed and got himself dressed. He needed a smoke in the worst way. The entire hotel was a no smoking place but they had a little patio attached to their room that he could go out and do it anyway. If someone got mad about it they could just go fuck themselves. He really didn't give a shit.

He slid the glass door open but didn't shut it all the way behind him. There was no getting back through it from the inside once it was closed. He dug the pack of Marlboros and his lighter from his pocket. He only had one cigarette left. In everything that was going on he hadn't realized he was running so low. He took the last one out and tossed the empty pack aside. He put the end of the cancer stick in his mouth and tried to steady out his shaky hand so he could actually light it. He was perpetually trembling anymore he hated it. He finally got the thing lit and he shoved the lighter back into his pocket as he eagerly took his first drag. He had quit smoking when he had gotten signed but it didn't stick. He had been waging an on again off again battle with the things for the past couple years, much to Seth and Roman's chagrin. They'd be upset if they knew he was out here but he needed it to calm back down. They had to get through the Smackdown taping tomorrow he couldn't afford to go through the whole night without sleeping.

There was a small white circular table in the middle of the patio. He grabbed the back of one of the green lawn chairs at it and pulled it out so he could sit. Mid-move his eyes happened to go up and he froze. The wooden privacy gate that surrounded the patio was wide open. His jaw dropped and the cigarette fell from his mouth and down on to his bare foot. He didn't feel it burn him though. He couldn't feel anything but the sudden pounding of his heart. The gate had been closed when they had gone to bed he knew it had. All the doors had been closed and locked how was this open? How had they not heard it open? He didn't question who had done it. He didn't need to. It was obvious and he tried to yell for Roman and Seth. He really did try. He never got the chance to utter a sound.

An all too familiar hand clapped over his mouth and he died on the inside when he felt the body pressing behind him. "Fight me and I'll send my boys in there to finish off yours," Bray whispered in his ear. His arm was wrapped around Dean's waist in a vice grip. "Do you understand me?"

Dean's eyes shifted around and he saw Rowan and Harper standing at the open gate, both looking ready to attack at the drop of a hat.

"Do you understand?" Bray asked again.

Dean reluctantly nodded. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it up in his throat.

"Do you think I'm bluffing?"

Dean shook his head. He knew far better than to ever think that.

"Good boy." Despite the anger radiating off him in waves Bray still smiled. "I was hoping you'd make this easy for me." He placed his tongue right above the collar of Dean's shirt and licked upwards slowly, circling his tongue around Dean's cheek before biting down hard. Dean whimpered but made no move to fight. If he fought Seth and Roman would suffer. He couldn't have that. After what they done for him he had to protect them in return.

"Watch over the other two," Bray told Rowan and Harper. He was already starting to drag Dean away but his eyes remained locked on his followers. "Leave them be if they stay asleep. I want them to myself." He chuckled evilly. "But if they wake up and start making a fuss then hurt them. Badly."

Harper smirked as Dean tried to shake his head. "With pleasure."


End file.
